Dragões Celestiais - Dominação e Supremacia
by Tsukishiro Yukiko-sama
Summary: Mesmo uma pequena mudança, pode acarretar grandes mudanças. Issei não veio como um menino e sim, como uma menina chamada Ryouko. Um incidente quando criança, desperta Ddraig. Um inimigo espreita nas sombras. Será que Ryouko e Vali, junto de seus amigos vão derrotar esse ser ou as trevas reinarão na Terra? Fic feita em autoria com Red Dragon Emperor V2. Link do autor em Favoritos
1. O despertar de Ddraig

**Dragões Celestiais Dominação e Supremacia**

 **.**

 **Sinopse:**  
Mesmo uma pequena mudança, pode acarretar grandes mudanças. Nesse universo, Issei não veio como um menino, como na maioria dos universos e sim, como uma menina, chamada Ryouko. Devido a um incidente quando criança, ela desperta Ddraig. A partir de seu nascimento decorrem grandes mudanças na linha do tempo, ocasionando diversas alterações em vários acontecimentos. Um poderoso inimigo espreita nas sombras. Será que Ryouko e Vali, junto de seus amigos, conseguirão derrotar esse ser, ou as trevas irão reinar na Terra?

 **.**

 **.**

Fic feita em autoria com Red Dragon Emperor V2. Ver link do autor em Autores favoritos. Nós dividimos a postagem entre nós.

.

.

 **Notas do Autor**

Em um parque, Cleria Belial e Yaegaki Masaomi...

Ao contrário nas outras dimensões, o Issei, nessa é...

No parque, Azazel...

Em um parque de diversões...

 **Capítulo 1 - O Despertar de Ddraig**

Em Kuou, mais precisamente em um belo parque, Cleria Belial, responsável pela cidade de Kuou, se encontrava com o humano que amava, Masaomi, sendo que o mesmo era um exorcista, cuja missão, originalmente, era assassiná-la.

Porém, foi cativado pelo coração doce, gentil e amável da akuma de alto nível, Cleria.

Ela havia combinado um encontro no parque para que pudessem admirar as estrelas, cercados das belas cerejeiras que haviam florido, formando um manto de pétalas no chão, enquanto estavam abraçados, olhando para a majestosa lua no céu.

Os dois amantes não sabiam que Masaomi Touji, o chefe de Masaomi, junto do grupo de exterminadores que Masaomi fazia parte, se aproximavam sorrateiramente do local onde o casal se encontrava para mata-los. Cleria, que era a missão original deles e Yaegaki, que ao ver deles, havia traído a igreja e por isso, seria condenado a morte. Eles agradeciam e muito a informação que chegou até eles, falando onde o exorcista e a akuma estavam se encontrando. Foi uma informação muito valiosa e perceberam que de fato, era verdadeira.

Masaomi ouve sons estranhos e fica alarmado.

Rapidamente, pega a sua espada Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi, enquanto escudava a sua amada, com o casal olhando, apavorados, para o grupo que se aproximava, sendo que Touji fala:

\- Yaegaki Masaomi, você será executado por ter traído a igreja. Mas, não se preocupe que a igreja nunca saberá de sua traição. Akuma de alto nível, você será executada por nós, de acordo com a nossa missão.

\- Ela não é cruel. Ela tem um coração puro, nobre e gentil. Ela não é uma akuma maligna! Ela não tem culpa de nascer uma demônia. O coração dela é mais puro do que muitos humanos que bancam os virtuosos e possuem o coração repleto da mais pura podridão ou maldade.

\- Deveria saber que isso não importa para nós, Masaomi. Todos os akumas tem que ser destruídos, sem exceção, para que os humanos sejam salvos de sua influência nefasta.

\- Vocês não têm o direito de nos matar! – ele se vira para ela, desesperado - Fuja! Fuja meu amor! Fuja antes que te matem! Não vou conseguir lidar com todos.

\- Não vou fugir sem você, meu amado!

\- Por favor, fuja. Não suportaria vê-la morrer.

\- Esta Cleria também não suportaria vê-lo morrer, meu amor.

Ele cerra os dentes e olha para eles, sendo visível o seu tremor.

Afinal, era um contra sete exorcistas com espadas sagradas. Se uma dessas lâminas encostasse em Cleria, ela poderia ser morta. No mínimo, receberia um ferimento quase que mortal, apesar de ser uma akuma de alto nível.

\- Deixem ela em paz! Me levem, mas, deixem ela em paz. Em nome da amizade que tínhamos. Por favor! Eu imploro!

\- Nunca faremos isso, traidor! É um exorcista e seu dever é eliminar esses bastardos! Essa é a nossa missão!

\- Você, Touji Shidou, é um libertino!

E nisso, começa a falar o que cada um era. Outro era um voyeur, outro se masturbava com pornografia infantil, outro vivia em boates, outro adorava uma jogatina, principalmente clandestina, havia um deles que molestava mulheres e o outro, sempre tinha relações com prostitutas.

\- Vejam! Vocês não têm direito a condenar o nosso amor! São todos pecadores, também, que não deveriam ser exorcistas!

\- Confessamos que somos assim e que você era o único "certinho" entre nós. Mas, acha que a Igreja se importa com isso? Somos exorcistas famosos. Tudo o que a igreja quer saber, nesse caso os superiores, são quantos akumas matamos em um mês. Se mantivermos uma boa margem e matarmos, inclusive, de alto nível, podemos fazer o que quisermos. Eles não ligam para o que os exorcistas fazem em sua folga, desde que mostrem serviço, digamos assim. Não importa o quanto seja virtuoso. Se envolver com uma akuma é a sua condenação. Morram!

Então, de repente, surgem vários akumas e tão rápido como surgiram, os exorcistas caíram no chão, sendo que as suas armas haviam sido arrancadas por outras armas e de quebra, receberam golpes violentos. Muitos morreram e dentre eles, somente Touji ainda vivia.

Pressionando a sua garganta com o pé, estava ninguém menos que um akuma, sendo que Shidou podia sentir o poder dele, que estava em um nível muito acima da outra akuma.

\- Primo? O que faz aqui? – nisso, ela olha para os outros – Trouxe a sua Realeza com você? Por quê?

\- Estava preocupado. Ouvi boatos que estava se encontrando com um exorcista. Temi o pior. Vim com a minha realeza para matá-lo e pretendia eliminá-lo para salvá-la, após ele se afastar de você. Julguei que esse exorcista estava planejando eliminá-la ao fazê-la baixar a sua guarda. Deve saber sobre os inúmeros akumas mortos por exorcistas. Temi por sua vida. – Diehauser fala, olhando com asco para o humano sobre os seus pés.

\- Ia matar quem eu amava? Eu amo Yaegaki Masaomi!

\- Ia. Disse certo, prima. Este Diehauser ia fazer isso. Mas, testemunhei a intensidade dos sentimentos desse humano. Vi nos olhos dele que ele faria tudo por você, inclusive dar a vida dele, de bom grado, se com isso você sobrevivesse. Os seus olhos eram repletos de determinação. Além disso, não era um plano dele. De fato, eles iam matá-lo e depois, você. Este Diehauser sente esse sentimento. Ninguém pode fingir. Eles fedem a ódio e desejo de matar.

Masaomi nota que Touji está vivo e pede ao primo dela:

\- Por favor, o poupe. Ele tem uma filha pequena, chamada Irina, que precisa dele. Ela já perdeu a mãe. Não pode perder o pai. Eles não têm nenhum parente para cuidar dela, caso ele morra.

Belial olha longamente para o humano e fala:

\- Por que este Diehauser deveria fazer isso? Ele ia matar minha adorada prima. É um crime impossível de ser perdoado.

\- E por esta Cleria, Diehauser? Faria por sua prima? Por favor, o poupe. O poupe por essa menina. Ela já é órfã de mãe. Não pode perder o pai. Por favor.

Ele olha longamente para ela, que o olhava com súplica nos olhos, para depois ele suspirar, sabendo que iria ceder como sempre acontecia, pois, ele nunca conseguia resistir ao olhar de sua amada prima.

Cerrando os dentes, ele chuta Touji como se fosse lixo, o jogando há vários metros dali, sendo possível ouvir o gemido de dor do humano, enquanto o akuma falava de costas para ele:

\- Vá embora, lixo. Você não passa de um verme insignificante. Saia desse local com a sua patética e miserável vida.

Arfante, sendo que ainda sentia a dor de algumas de suas costelas fraturadas, assim como seus dois braços, ele se afasta dali, rangendo os dentes, ficando irado pela humilhação de perder para um akuma, tendo que fugir, sabendo que somente estava vivo por clemência do traidor do Masaomi e dos akumas. Era humilhante, para não dizer revoltante, a um exorcista de renome como ele, depender da clemência de demônios e de um traidor.

Com o seu orgulho, mortalmente ferido, ele se afasta.

No local, Diehauser se aproxima do exorcista que guardou a sua espada sagrada e fala:

\- Este Diehauser percebe que Cleria, que vejo como uma irmã querida soube escolher bem o seu futuro companheiro. Convido ambos para um jantar no hotel de luxo que estou hospedado. Desejo conversar com Masaomi em particular. Afinal, este Diehauser ama Belial e quer ter a certeza de que é o homem certo para você, que é o meu bem mais precioso.

\- Mas, ele já não mostrou o seu valor a você? – Cleria pergunta confusa.

Masaomi sorri para a sua amada, apoiando a sua mão na dela, falando:

\- Se você tivesse um pai, ele iria fazer um inquérito sobre o meu caráter e intenções. Não estou surpreso por seu primo pedir isso. Participarei de boa vontade, meu amor. Quero mostrar a força do meu coração, que bate somente por ti.

Cleria concorda com a cabeça, sorrindo meigamente, corando, sendo que Diehauser está agradavelmente surpreso com a atitude do humano a sua frente e a devoção que ele demonstrava.

\- Vamos. Vou levá-los até o apartamento – ele se vira para a sua realeza – Podem descansar. Amanhã, os humanos vão recolher esses lixos.

Todos os membros de sua Realeza se curvam levemente, para depois se deslocarem por seus próprios círculos mágicos de transporte.

Então, Cleria e Masaomi, entram no círculo mágico de transporte de Diehauser, que os leva a cobertura do luxuoso hotel onde ele está hospedado.

Algumas semanas depois, em uma parte do parque, longe do local onde foi descoberto os cadáveres, é aberta ao público, depois de sido fechada para investigações por algumas semanas, após acharem corpos ensanguentados, sem saberem que eram exorcistas mortos por akumas.

Ryouko estava no parque da cidade e tinha oito anos. Ela tinha olhos e cabelos castanhos, presos em um rabo de cavalo com um laço azul. Usava um vestidinho e brincava em um balanço.

Sem os pais dela, saberem, na maioria esmagadora dos universos, o usuário da Boosted Gear era um menino, chamado Issei Hyoudou, o filho deles. Nessa dimensão em particular, Issei veio como uma menina, em vez de um menino, como na maioria esmagadora das dimensões e recebeu o nome de Ryouko Hyoudou, tornando essa, uma dimensão alternativa, com um Issei tendo nascido como mulher, em vez de nascer como um homem, recebendo o nome de Ryouko em vez de Issei.

Como tiveram uma filha, o casal se tornou mais super protetor com ela, principalmente o pai e naquele universo, ele estava junto da sua esposa no parque, olhando a "princesinha" dele, como chamava Ryouko.

Em um determinado momento, a criança olha para o lado, vendo um homem mostrando algo para um grupo de crianças e movida pela curiosidade, ela se levanta de seu balanço e vai em direção ao estranho, sem saber que era um pervertido que tinha fetiche por corromper crianças, mostrando seios.

Antes que pudesse se aproximar para ver mais de perto o que eram as fotos, seu pai a detém, sendo que junto dele estava a sua esposa que pega a mão de sua filha e fala, sorrindo gentilmente:

\- Kaa-chan quer mostrar algo para você, meu amor.

\- Eu queria ver o que aquele moço está mostrando para as outras crianças. Elas parecem animadas. – Ryouko fala olhando para trás, enquanto apontava para o homem – Não consigo ver daqui. Mas, parece divertido.

\- Depois, vamos pedir para o moço mostrar. O que quero mostrar a você é um filhotinho de pombo. Tão fofo! E você sabe meu amor, que os animaizinhos não ficam muito tempo parados. Não sabe?

\- É mesmo. Filhotinho? Deve ser tão fofo! – a criança exclama animada e sorrindo, segue a mãe – Mas, depois posso ver o que o moço tem?

\- Claro.

Então, após ela se afastar com a sua filha, o homem, satisfeito por ver a sua princesinha se afastando do local, encontra um guarda e vai até o mesmo, que passa a observar o homem no parque com o grupo de crianças, para em seguida estreitar os olhos, indo até o mesmo.

Ao ver o policial se aproximando, o homem fecha tudo e corre com o policial correndo atrás, gritando para ele parar, enquanto as crianças corriam com medo para os seus pais.

Próximo dali, Ryouko, junto de sua mãe, observava os pombos, sendo que davam milho para eles, no caso a pequena que ria, vendo eles comendo, para se distrair da tristeza de ter perdido o filhotinho de pombo, sem saber que foi uma mentira de sua mãe, apenas para tirá-la de perto do homem suspeito.

Na correria do homem, que fugia da polícia, mãe e filha ficaram estarrecidas ao verem asas negras de morcego surgirem no homem, sendo que muitos ficam estarrecidos, com a mulher abraçando a sua filha, murmurando temerosa:

\- Um demônio? Mas, como isso é possível?! Eles não existem!

Então, o policial atônito vê o mesmo voando, até que se recupera e dispara. Os tiros nada fazem ao akuma, mas, acertam a mala do mesmo que tinha as fotos e estas caem no chão, sendo que todos viam o homem que voava e que parecia velho, virar um jovem, demonstrando ódio em seus olhos, exclamando:

\- Como ousa fazer isso, seu humano imundo! Criatura desprezível!

Nisso, ele ergue a mão e concentra uma esfera roxa, sendo que a luz irradiava pelo local.

Aterrorizada, a mãe pega a filha e corre, sendo que o marido dela aparece ao seu lado e corre. Ryouko está chorando no colo, assustada, para depois ver o policial e todos fugindo, enquanto a esfera descia no parque em velocidade imensa, explodindo o local.

A onda de explosão se aproxima do casal e nesse momento, a criança grita, chorando desesperada, fazendo a Boosted Gear se materializar em seu braço e uma voz surge da joia, desesperada, sendo semelhante a um rugido:

\- Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!

Os pais da criança em seu desespero, não percebem que ganharam uma resistência adicional, assim como força e velocidade, conseguindo assim, correr mais rápido, alcançando mais rapidamente um túnel próximo dali, do início das obras de um metrô, entrando no mesmo, sendo que era um túnel no meio de uma rocha imensa.

Portanto, as paredes aguentam as ondas de impacto da explosão e como eles estavam afastados do local de origem do impacto, as ondas não chegariam com tanta violência e força, como no local do impacto.

Ryouko ficou inconsciente com o boost, enquanto os pais a envolviam em seus braços, protetoramente, sendo que a manopla já havia sumido e eles não viram que o braço de sua amada filha havia sido envolvido por uma manopla vermelha com uma joia verde-esmeralda, instantes antes de entrarem no túnel.

A criança desperta brevemente e no meio da fumaça teme ao ver que o mesmo homem de antes, que caminhava em direção ao túnel onde ela estava com os seus pais, com as suas asas negras de morcego a mostra e um sorriso maligno no rosto.

A pequena, mesmo debilitada, se sentindo imensamente fraca, chora, temendo pelos seus pais, até que vê outro homem atrás do que a sua mãe chamou de demônio. Era mais alto e tinha feições severas. Seus cabelos e cavanhaque eram negros como a noite, sendo que uma parte da franja era loira, sendo visível os seus olhos que estavam coléricos.

Além disso, ficou surpresa ao ver que atrás dele havia doze asas negras e quando o akuma vira, a criança vê alguns metros na sua frente, o homem com asas puxar o demônio pelo braço, o levando para o alto, sobre um grito de terror deste e tudo o que avista é um brilho intenso, ouvindo um novo grito lacerante.

Após alguns minutos, um pedaço de asa de morcego cai no chão e se esvanece, lentamente, até desaparecer, não deixando qualquer vestígio de sua existência. Sem ela compreender, por completo, o akuma havia sido desintegrado por uma lança de luz invocada por um Anjo caído.

O homem com asas negras desce no chão e ao perceber a criança quase entrando na inconsciência, ele suspira e fala, tristemente:

\- Me perdoe por você ter visto isso. Não sabia que havia um akuma perverso nesse parque.

Então, ele se afasta, desaparecendo dentre as nuvens de escombros, enquanto a criança caía na inconsciência, novamente e dessa vez, em definitivo.

Como os seus pais estavam encolhidos, temendo o pior, não viram o homem e os acontecimentos, há alguns metros de onde eles estavam.

Longe da vista dos humanos, no alto de um prédio, Azazel olhava o parque em que saiu há alguns instantes antes, vendo do alto a destruição da área. Era ciente do fato de que havia tido mortes e que havia muitos feridos. Ele se lastimava pelo fato de que, em tese, iria passar próximo do parque naquele dia, mas, que por causa de uma ligação, desviou do caminho que normalmente usava e sabia que não se perdoaria tão fácil, mesmo sabendo que não foi a sua culpa.

Após suspirar, ele se concentra na sensação que sentiu durante o ataque e que o fez ir até o parque, eliminando o akuma, antes que ele matasse mais inocentes em sua fúria, ao mesmo tempo em que sentiu o poder de uma Sacraed Gear.

Então, surge um círculo mágico ao lado dele, reconhecendo o mesmo, vendo o jovem Vali Lucífer, de apenas dez anos, surgindo pelo mesmo, com a sua Sacraed gear ativada, sendo que ele fala ao andar, ficando ao lado daquele que via como um pai:

\- O meu rival despertou. Albion disse que sentiu Ddraig.

\- Entendo... Então, a Sacraed Gear que senti era a Boosted Gear. Está feliz pelo seu rival ter despertado, Vali?

\- Sim. Eu estou ansioso para enfrenta-lo.

\- Vamos encontra-lo. Até porque, a Boosted Gear pode atrair infortúnios. Muitos desejam ter um usuário dele consigo. Principalmente os akumas, com as Evil Peaces. Já eu, gostaria de estudar essa Sacraed Gear ao convencer o usuário a me deixar estudar. Afinal, é o meu hobby.

\- Podemos partir em busca do usuário, agora?

\- Sim.

Nisso, ambos desaparecem em um círculo mágico de transporte.

Próximo dali, uma jovem de cabelos ruivos aparece por um círculo mágico e olha o cenário de destruição, ignorando os gemidos de dor e de desespero, assim como os corpos de crianças, murmurando:

\- Humanos patéticos. É incrível o fato que podemos aproveitar esses lixos para algo ao usarmos as Evil Peaces.

Ela caminha até se aproximar da cratera, olhando atentamente para os lados, estreitando os olhos, enquanto murmurava consigo mesma:

\- Tenho certeza que a sensação que tive foi de uma Sacraed Gear. Eu preciso de uma. Se eu quiser ser a número um dos Rating Gamers, preciso estar cercada de seres poderosos. Eu vou ter o usuário dessa Sacraed Gear, como meu escravo, custe o que custar, pois, tenho quase certeza que pelo padrão de poder é a Boosted Gear.

Então, ela sai dali, desaparecendo na multidão.

Longe dali, Ryouko continuava inconsciente e por medida de segurança, seus pais a levaram a um hospital que estava sobrecarregado devido aos inúmeros feridos que chegavam do parque.

A equipe de investigação estava no local e dentre os relatos de testemunhas da explosão, havia aqueles que falavam de um demônio, sendo algo descartado, prontamente, pelos policiais, pois, eles achavam que o trauma fez os sobreviventes imaginarem coisas. Os investigadores procuravam as causas da estranha explosão e muitos queriam culpar alguma tubulação de gás que vazou, para explicar o poder da explosão e seu padrão.

Ryouko abre os olhos e percebe que está em uma espécie de campo, só que de chamas e fica com medo, até que olha para trás e avista um enorme dragão na cor vermelha e de orbes verde-esmeralda que a observava atentamente.

Então, ela o surpreende ao abrir um imenso sorriso, correndo até ele, o abraçando:

\- É um dragão! – ela exclama animada, esfregando o seu rosto no corpo dele, ficando surpresa ao ver que as chamas não a machucavam.

\- Eu me chamo Ddraig e sou o dragão celestial da Dominação.

\- Ddraig? Dragão celestial?

Então, ele explica sobre Sacraed Gear, dragões, Albion, seu grande rival, assim como fala de anjos, de anjos caídos e de akumas, além de vampiros, de youkais, de Deuses e de outros seres sobrenaturais.

Ele nota que a criança parecia maravilhada na parte dos seres sobrenaturais, menos sobre os akumas e ela o surpreende ao perguntar em tom de confirmação:

\- Aquele homem que nos atacou era um akuma, certo?

\- Sim.

\- E aquele com asas negras era um anjo caído?

\- Isso mesmo. E era um Caído de alto nível, pois, tinha doze asas.

\- Como assim?

O dragão explica sobre as asas e as quantidades das mesmas que indicavam o nível de poder.

\- Quase que aquele akuma mata os meus pais. – ela fala com os orbes úmidos – Eu me lembro de me sentir fraca, enquanto eles fugiam e uma voz falando Boost. Era você?

\- Sim. No seu desespero, você me despertou. A Boosted Gear reage as emoções e desejos de seu usuário. No seu caso, o seu desespero em salvar aqueles que você ama e a força do seu amor, se tornou tão intenso que me despertou e os seus sentimentos foram tão intensos, que permitiram que fosse usado o Boost, aumentando a força, resistência e velocidade de seus pais, que conseguiram escapar das ondas explosivas ao ganharem força, resistência e velocidade sobre-humana, por apenas alguns minutos, mas, que foram decisivos na diferença entre a vida e a morte. Claro que como é apenas uma criança, independente dos fortes sentimentos em seu coração, você ficou esgotada. Mesmo assim, saiba que foi uma proeza incrível, considerando o fato de que ainda é pequena. Saiba que estou impressionado.

Ela sorri ainda mais, enquanto continuava abraçada ao dragão que ficava feliz, pois, era a primeira vez que o abraçavam.

\- Onde estamos?

\- Dentro de você. É onde eu vivo, desde que você nasceu.

A menina fica surpresa e pergunta:

\- Como assim?

Nisso, ele explica, a deixando fascinada.

\- A partir de agora lutaremos juntos. Você é a minha parceira. Infelizmente, o meu despertar irá acarretar problemas para você. Eu lamento por isso, Ryouko-chan.

\- Pessoas malvadas vão querer você?

\- Você é mesmo muito inteligente. Sim. Isso mesmo e eles vão fazer de tudo para ter-me e você, como consequência.

\- Eu vou ficar forte para defender aqueles que eu amo. Eu posso ser uma super heroína! – ela exclama animada.

\- Bem, de fato, você pode ser uma super heroína. Legal, né?

\- Sim!

\- Mas, para isso, precisamos treinar e muito. Podemos começar agora, o que acha? Há alguns treinamentos que podemos fazer e que depois que despertar serão passados ao seu corpo.

Ryouko consente, sorrindo, falando:

\- Claro! Estou ansiosa para começarmos!

Ela exclama, ainda acariciando Ddraig atrás da cabeça, quando ele a ergue ao abraça-la, fazendo ele curtir o carinho.

Alguns meses depois, mais precisamente quatro meses depois, ela desperta, sendo que seus pais a abraçam, chorando emocionados, pois, segundo os médicos, ela havia entrando em coma profundo e temiam ser irreversível. Após alguns dias, recebe alta e surpreende os pais quando pede para aprender artes marciais e kenjutsu.

Mesmo surpresos com o pedido de sua amada filha, eles procuram um doujo de artes marciais e outro de kenjutsu. Ryouko manteria segredo dos seus pais sobre Ddraig, a pedido do mesmo, devido ao Pacto de séculos atrás, sendo que os humanos não podiam saber sobre criaturas sobrenaturais ou fantásticas.

Como ela entrou nesse mundo, devia manter isso sobre segredo. Somente era permitido ser revelado aos familiares em último caso e se fosse estritamente necessário.

Ryouko tomou essa proibição como sendo uma identidade secreta dela como heroína. Para os pais e amigos fingiria ser normal, sendo que era uma super heroína. O fato de manter segredo, a deixou entusiasmada, com ela considerando ser uma Sekiryuutei, como uma heroína, sendo a identidade secreta de Ryouko Hyoudou.

Cinco meses depois, nove meses após os acontecimentos do parque, enquanto voltava de um dos doujos que frequentava, avista uma mulher de cabelos alvos com tranças, roupas de empregada doméstica, tipo governanta, com um olhar triste, sentada em um banco observando as crianças com os seus pais. Uma lágrima escorre dos orbes dela, sendo que Ryouko podia sentir a tristeza dela.

Desde que despertou Ddraig e após usar a força dos seus sentimentos, estranhamente, ela havia ganhado uma percepção de sentimentos, assim como podia saber se alguém era bom ou ruim. A mulher tinha uma energia familiar, mas, sentia a bondade em seu coração, assim como uma grande e lacerante dor que fez Ryouko chorar, também.

Então, ela se aproxima da mulher e senta, com a sua espada de bambu presa nas costas, envolta em um pano.

Grayfia observa a criança ao seu lado, vendo o olhar triste dela e pergunta preocupada, com uma voz gentil:

\- Aconteceu algo, pequena?

\- Eu estava passando e senti a sua dor e tristeza. Então, estou chorando também. Por que uma senhora tão linda quanto você, está tão triste?

A akuma fica surpresa com a pergunta e percebe que a criança não era normal. Logo, sentindo a grande opressão e dor em seu coração, oriunda de séculos de tristeza, decide desabafar, de forma a não revelar o mundo sobrenatural e que fosse uma explicação lúdica, pois, por mais que sentisse que não era uma criança comum, ela era uma criança. Havia assuntos que não eram aceitáveis ou propícios a uma idade tão tenra.

\- Eu tenho um filho, mas, não posso ficar com ele como mãe, pois, minha família serve a família do pai dele, meu amado. Sou casada com ele, mas, não posso ser a sua esposa, a não ser nas minhas folgas. Além disso, eu tenho um item comigo que me torna mais inferior a ele, mas, isso foi feito para impedir que a família que eu sirvo, fizesse maldades comigo.

\- Mas, por que não deixa de ser governanta e tira esse item? Assim, poderia ficar com o seu marido e filho.

Grayfia afaga maternalmente a cabeça dela e fala, sorrindo fracamente:

\- O meu sobrenome me torna serva da família dele e o item não pode ser retirado. Assim, eu não possuo qualquer direito de retirá-lo, devido a um grupo de homens malvados e absurdamente influentes. Hipoteticamente, para ser esposa dele, integralmente, precisaria ter outro sobrenome e não ter mais esse item, comigo. Mas, não posso mudar o meu sobrenome, a menos que um novo mestre o mude. Mas, ainda há esse item, comigo e esses homens malvados e absurdamente influentes, impedem que qualquer um, da região onde vivo, possa retirar esse item que está comigo.

\- Mas...

A criança tenta argumentar, mas, Grayfia a abraça e sorri, maternalmente, falando ao se levantar:

\- Eu agradeço por poder conversar com você. Eu precisava desabafar. Muito obrigada por querer me ajudar. Mas, não há nada que possa fazer por mim. Eu tenho que ir. Estou procurando a irmã do meu mestre, que consequentemente é minha mestra, também.

\- Qual o seu nome? – Ryouko pergunta curiosa.

\- Grayfia Lucifudge. E o seu?

\- Ryouko Hyoudou.

\- É um belo nome. Adeus.

\- O da senhora também. Adeus. – Ryouko fala ainda triste, por não poder ajudar a senhora gentil e amável que sofria tanto.

Um ano e três meses depois, Ryouko, agora com dez anos junto de sua família estavam em um parque de diversões na cidade e naquele momento, ela comia algodão doce com a sua família, na parte mais afastada das barracas, quando tem uma sensação estranha. Assim que os seus pais se aproximam, uma forte explosão atinge o local perto dela e seus pais são atirados violentamente para trás, acabando por ficarem inconscientes.

Como ela vinha treinando, Ryouko consegue ficar consciente e rapidamente, Ddraig em sua mente, grita:

" _Desvie para a esquerda!"_

Confiando em seu amigo, como sempre fazia, ela faz isso e sente o impacto de algo onde ela esteve instantes antes e o ataque prossegue, com ela se esquivando, sendo que consegue ver alguém dentre a poeira que se levantou e uma voz feminina exclama, irada:

\- Pare de se mexer desgraçada!

Então, o vulto sai de trás da poeira e revela ser uma mulher de cabelos carmesim e orbes verdes, exibindo asas de akuma, com esferas de energia vermelha condensadas em suas mãos, sendo visível um círculo mágico vermelho em cima dela que fala:

\- Curve-se para Rias Gremory! Eu a escolhi como minha escrava, Sekiryuutei.

Ryouko arregala os olhos, sentindo o quanto aquela garota era cruel e maligna, enquanto se esquivava de mais um ataque, exclamando:

\- Ddraig me explicou o que era uma escrava e não vou me curvar a você, malvada! Serei uma super heroína para salvar os inocentes!

A mulher de cabelos carmesim gargalha, fazendo Ddraig rosnar de dentro da manopla, enquanto que Ryouko, que raramente ficava nervosa com alguém, estreitava os olhos.

\- Desista de um sonho tão estúpido. Vou mata-la e ressuscitá-la como minha Pawn. Você irá ser a minha escrava para o resto da eternidade. Portanto, fique quietinha para eu mata-la e prometo que será o mais rápido possível. Você passará a viver por mim. – ela fala concentrando novamente o seu poder da destruição em forma de uma esfera em suas mãos.

\- Nunca!

Então, continua se esquivando, até que um ataque atinge o chão, próximo ao pé de Ryouko, fazendo ela cair, sendo que uma esfera vermelha da destruição avança em direção a jovem, enquanto que a de cabelo carmesim gargalhava, malignamente:

\- Morra para ressuscitar como uma Evil Peace!


	2. O Encontro da Dominação e da Supremacia

**Capítulo 2 - O Encontro da Dominação e da Supremacia**

Capítulo 2: O Encontro da Dominação e da Supremacia

Antes que o ataque atingisse Ryouko a mesma infla as bochechas sugando o ar antes de rugir liberando uma rajada de chamas pela boca, anulando o ataque da ruiva. A jovem morena pode fazer isso pois Ddraig estava ensinando a ela como usar seus pulmões naturais de dragão. Cada dragão sempre nascia com dois pulmões de elementos diferentes geralmente eram, de fogo e gelo.

Ddraig havia se especializado em seu pulmão de fogo mas havia dito para Ryouko que ela poderia usar gelo também, quando tivesse mais treinamento. A menina então virou para onde os seus pais estavam para perguntar se eles estavam bem e arregalou os olhos ao vê-los inconscientes. Ela se virou para Rias com seus olhos brilhando em fúria assustando-a.

Ddraig: Rias Gremory correto? (a ruiva está ocupada tremendo com a intenção assassina de Ryouko para responder) Você acaba de cometer um grande erro. Dragon Booster Second Liberation (Impulsão do Dragão Segunda Liberação)! Balance Breaker Welsh Dragon Over Booster! (a armadura vermelha sangue sem asas, com jóias verdes e detalhes dourados cobriu Ryouko com um design feminino que cobria o corpo inteiro)

(Red: Basicamente o peitoral seria como a armadura que a Rias ganhou nos últimos episódios do Born mas o restante, é semelhante a armadura normal do Issei. Acharam que daríamos uma armadura pervertida a uma menina fofa e inocente seus pervertidos?)

Ryouko ativou os propulsores em suas costas e voou em alta velocidade contra a ruiva socando-a no estômago fazendo-a vomitar sangue, e colidir contra um brinquedo. Por sorte Rias se protegeu com um círculo mágico portanto não teve ferimento sérios com a colisão. Ryouko aproveitou esse momento para checar seus pais e tentou desesperadamente acordá-los.

Ddraig: Eles estão em coma Ryouko-chan. (a menina acena chorando um pouco debaixo do seu elmo apertando o coração do dragão) Coloque um círculo de proteção sobre eles e lide com essa akuma. (ela faz isso parando de chorar) A batalha não terminou.

A jovem se levanta e cautelosamente vai até onde Rias tinha colidido quando um relâmpago branco surge na sua frente. O brilho deste para revelando alguém numa armadura branca, com jóias azuis, azas com energia azul e detalhes dourados. Os dois se encararam por alguns segundos curiosos.

Vali (nota a armadura feminina): Sekiryuutei-chan?

Ryouko (cora debaixo do elmo): Hakuryuukou-san. (Vali sorri com a voz suave dela querendo ver como ela é debaixo do elmo)

De repente Rias ressurgiu gritando em fúria lançando rajadas de destruição neles. Vali ficou na frente de Ryouko e criou círculos mágicos de proteção defendendo ambos do ataque, da ruiva louca.

Vali: Rias Gremory do Clã Gremory. O que deseja nos atacando?

Rias: Eu queria fazer da Sekiryuutei a minha escrava! Eu ia matá-la antes de você aparecer!

Vali: Eu tenho a impressão que esse plano não ia funcionar. Como faria ela te obedecer?

Rias (simplesmente): Eu ia manipular as memórias dela para ter as lembranças de que um anjo caído a matou.

Ddraig (bufa): Se esquece de mim? Eu poderia corrigir as memórias dela facilmente.

Rias (friamente): Então eu ainda teria o plano "B". Ameaçar os pais dela.

Vali (com nojo): Você é desprezível. (faz sinal para a destruição) Você quase expôs o sobrenatural para os humanos!

Rias: Acha que eu me importo? Eu só quero ter escravos poderosos para ser a número 1 nos Ranting Gamers!

Uma voz masculina então disse com asco atrás dela:

"Verdade Rias?"

A ruiva empalideceu e lentamente olhou para trás vendo um ruivo mais velho e uma mulher de cabelos prateados vestida de empregada. Ryouko a reconheceu.

Ryouko: Grayfia-san?

Grayfia: Ela a feriu Ryouko-chan?

Agora que a adrenalina dos eventos havia passado Ryouko sentiu seu pé doer um pouco. Ela então perdeu sua armadura cançada sendo amparada por Vali que desativou a sua. Ela corou ao ver o rosto do jovem de cabelos prateados que sorriu para ela.

Sirzechs: Ryouko-san correto? (a morena acena olhando-o curiosa) Minha irmã merece ser punida. Mas... (Grayfia revira os olhos murmurando "siscon" irritada) Eu irei decidir a punição dela. Em troca deixarei você escolher qualquer coisa que quiser. Juro pela minha honra como Maou.

Ryouko (telepaticamente): O que eu escolho Ddraig?

Ddraig (sorri e diz): Você não queria ajudar a Grayfia-san? (ela acena) Repita o que eu vou dizer...

Ryouko (fica com face séria): Ok. Eu vou dizer o que quero Sirzechs-sama.

Vali (telepaticamente para Albion): Está vendo isso? Ela só tem dez anos e veja essa face séria.

Albion (sorri): É eu notei.

Sirzechs: O que deseja?

Ryouko: Eu quero a sua Queen, Grayfia Lucifuge-san. (Sirzechs começa a mandar intenção assassina na jovem que a ignora sentindo que a de Ddraig quando eles estavam treinando foi maior e ele não mostrou nem um décimo dela segundo ele) Você me ofereceu qualquer coisa em nome da sua honra. Se você não cumprir todos no Submundo pensarão que o Maou não tem honra.

Sirzechs: Bastarda! (Vali rosna para ele e Ryouko mantém seu rosto sem emoção) Você vai me pagar por isso mais tarde... (passa a posse da Evil Piece que está em Grayfia para ela)

Ryouko: O seu sobrenome, agora, é Hyoudou. Essa é a minha ordem e como direito de propriedade, eu mudo o seu nome para Grayfia Hyoudou. É o meu desejo e uma ordem. Eu ordeno que seu sobrenome de nascença seja apagado e que você receba o meu sobrenome, se tornando membro da minha família. Eu invoco a lei máxima do Submundo em relação aos escravos, por você ser uma akuma! (um brilho surge em Grayfia até que ele cessa) E agora, eu a liberto como minha escrava. Você está livre, Grayfia Hyoudou. Como não é mais uma Lucifudge, não precisa mais agir servilmente. Você é uma Hyoudou! Uma das leis do Submundo fala que o dono pode mudar o nome e sobrenome do seu escravo. Eles impediam Sizerchis, mas, não estou preso as regras dos akumas. E como não é mais, uma Queen, não é mais uma escrava. Você está livre, Grayfia Hyoudou! (fazendo-a derramar lágrimas de alegria junto de Sirzechs enquanto Rias olha essa cena descrente)

Sirzechs está estarrecido e depois, começa a chorar de felicidade, sendo o mesmo para Grayfia, que abraça o seu amado ao se afastar de Ryouko, com eles se beijando, sendo que ela troca as suas roupas, para o de uma esposa de um Yondai Maou, quando as roupas de empregada brilham, sendo substituídas por roupas aristocráticas e o seu penteado, também muda. Rias observava aquela cena furiosa que Grayfia havia sido libertada já que ela gostava de humilhar a albina quando Sirzechs não estava olhando. Ryouko sorriu feliz por ter conseguido libertar Grayfia e Vali não pode deixar de sorri admirando sua gentileza.

Sirzechs (envergonhado): Perdoe-me por tê-la ameaçado Ryouko-san.

Ryouko (sorri): Sem problemas. (olha para Vali) Qual é o seu nome Hakuryuukou-san?

Vali: Vali Lucífer. E o seu é Ryouko certo?

Ryouko: Sim. (olha triste para as formas inconscientes de seus pais) Pode me ajudar a levar meus pais para o hospital?

Vali (sorri): Vou fazer melhor.

Ddraig: Ele é confiável Ryouko-chan.

Ryouko: Então vamos.

Base da Grigori:

Azazel: Seus pais podem demorar um pouco mas em alguns meses vão acordar do coma.

Ryouko (se curva respeitosamente): Obrigado Azazel-sama.

Azazel (sorri): Qualquer coisa pela namorada do meu filho adotivo. (Ryouko e Vali coram)

Vali: Ela não é minha namorada!

(Yukiko: Ainda. (Red acena com uma gota))

Azazel: Continue dizendo isso para si mesmo Vali. (Vali o ataca e ambos começam a brigar)

Ryouko (inocente): Eles são animados não concorda Ddraig?

Ddraig (gota): Sim Ryouko-chan...

Enquanto isso:

Os assassinos que o clã Himejima havia enviado para matar Shuri e Akeno haviam acabado mortos. Eles tentaram superar as defesas da casa em que elas moravam mas descobriram que as barreiras eram intransponíveis, para humanos comuns. Logo Baraquiel retornou de sua missão ficou irado ao encontrá-los ainda tentando atravessar a barreira e gritando ameaças de morte para sua amadas, esposa e filha.

Ele terminou os matando de forma bem lenta e dolorosa por eletrocussão enquanto eles gritavam por misericódia. Isso apenas aumentou sua ira afinal eles não teriam misericórdia por sua esposa e filha, mas queriam que ele tivesse por eles? Em outra dimensão Rias teria ajudado eles a superar as barreiras mas como ela havia sido presa ela não estava com eles desta vez.

Isso apenas o fez aumentar o tempo da tortura.

Meses mais tarde:

Os pais de Ryouko ainda estavam em coma portanto ela ficou mais tempo de estadia na Grigori. Ela treinava muito com Vali e Azazel iria em viagem treinamento com eles. Um dia enquanto eles viajavam pela Europa passavam próximo de uma igreja conheceram uma jovem freira loira chamada de Asia Argento.

Ela possuía a Sacred Gear Twilight Healing que podia curar qualquer ser do sobrenatural não importava a espécie. Ela e Ryouko rapidamente se tornaram amigas enquanto Azazel e Vali se afastaram para não dar problemas a freira, por causa de suas espécies. Vali foi procurar um presente para Ryouko enquanto Azazel ficou andando lendo seu livro (pornô).

Enquanto ele passava por um local ele viu um akuma se ferindo e resmungando para si um plano, para fazer uma certa freira expulsa da igreja. Azazel presumiu (corretamente) que a freira era Asia. Se aproveitando de quem não havia ninguém por perto o Líder dos Anjos Caídos o matou e desintegrou seu corpo.

Sem ele saber aquele akuma era ninguém menos que Diodora Astaroth. E com sua morte seu primo Ajuka descobriu que suas peças eram ex mikos e freiras, o que poderia afetar o pacto. Ele então marcou o seu primo como traidor enquanto tentava ajudá-las a se recuperarem.

O akuma conhecido como Mundus era conhecido por fazer experiências com as peças de suas nobrezas. Em uma dimensão ele feria experiências em sua Bishop, Kuroka Toujo, envolvendo seus poderes de senjutsu o que a machucaria bastante. Quando a nekomata ouviu que ele planejava o mesmo com sua imouto (irmão mais nova), Shirone, ela o matou e fugiu o que fez os akumas declararem ela renegada.

Shirone acabaria na posse de Rias como sua Rook e seu nome mudaria para Koneko. Porém nesta logo após a morte de seus pais, que nesta dimensão foi causada pelo próprio Mundus, as duas fugiram dele querendo manter distância dele. Mundus obviamente estava querendo elas para seus experimentos então deu perseguição.

Dias mais tarde ele finalmente as capturou num selo que não as permitia usar os seus poderes. Passando por ali era um Saru Youkai (Youkai Macaco) chamado Bikou descendente de Sun Wukong. Ele voava em sua nuvem voadora resmungando sobre um "velhote".

Em outra dimensão Bikou estaria de castigo por fugir de uma palestra de seu avô... novamente. Nessa ele ficou de castigo mas resolveu fugir, pra variar, quando ficou entediado. De repente ele viu as duas nekomatas presas pelo akuma e foi ao resgate.

Bikou: Ei!

Mundus: O que... (é socado na face e nocauteado o que desfaz o selo)

Bikou: Isso foi fácil! (olha para Kuroka e Shirone) Estão bem? Sou Bikou.

Kuroka: Obrigada nós estamos. Eu sou Kuroka e esta é minha imouto Shirone. (a pequena acena)

Bikou: O que aconteceu? (Kuroka conta a história triste enquanto Shirone chora) Esse bastardo... (rosna olhando para Mundus mas logo recupera o foco) Desejam vir comigo? Daí ficariam sobre a proteção de meu clã.

Kuroka: Sim. (nota ele arrastando Mundus) O que fará com ele?

Bikou (sorriso maligno): Algo muito ruim para ele.


	3. Descoberta

**Notas do Autor**

Azazel inventa um...

Graças a ele, consegue encontrar...

Masaomi descobre que...

Masaomi e Cleria decidem...

 **Capítulo 3 - Descoberta**

Em um local da Europa, Azazel observava o treinamento de Ryouko e de Vali, que ele havia planejado, enquanto pensava no quanto ele estava descobrindo com a Evil Peace, Queen, que anteriormente, estava dentro de Grayfia e que foi retirada dela.

O conselho de akumas antigos não pôde fazer nada e nem Rivezim, pois, ela era Grayfia Hyoudou. Não havia como impedi-la de adquirir a sua liberdade.

O conselho e Rivezim ficaram irados, pois, haviam perdido a "ferramenta", que usavam para coagir Sirzechs, impedindo assim que surgissem leis desfavoráveis aos Conselheiros, por exemplo, pois, usavam chantagem contra o Yondai Maou, através de ameaça em relação a Grayfia.

Agora, que ela não era mais uma Lucifudge e sim uma Hyoudou, não puderam impedir que ela deixasse de ser escrava ao ser removida a Evil Peace dela, que era o item que a tornava ainda mais inferior, pois, como Lucifudge era serva e como Queen, era escrava.

Eles nada mais puderam fazer, além de cerrarem os dentes, ao saberem da mudança do sobrenome, assim como a extração da peça Queen dela, a libertando, com a mesma assumindo enfim o título de esposa de um Yondai Maou, nunca mais sendo obrigada a usar roupas de empregada. Agora, Grayfia Hyoudou somente usava roupas aristocráticas e cabelo bem elaborado, condizentes com uma esposa de um Yondai Maou. Ela não servia mais e sim, era servida.

Após a extração, Sirzechs havia ganhado antipatia pela Evil Peace, pois, aquela peça havia tornado a sua esposa escrava dele, embora que na época foi a única forma de salvá-la de Zioticus, pois, como uma Lucifudge, se Zeoticus ordenasse que se deitasse com ela e se juntasse ao seu harém, ela seria obrigada a obedecê-lo e como amava Sirzechs, seria estuprada por Zeoticus.

Mesmo sabendo disso, a antipatia pela Evil Peace era imensa.

Então, ele decidiu entrega-la a Ryouko, que por sua vez entregou a Azazel, para que ele pesquisasse ao ver o seu entusiasmo por ter uma Evil Peace próxima dele.

Eram dados bem interessantes, que inclusive podiam ser aplicados para os seres que habitavam Sacraed Gears, inclusive a artificial que ele fez. Seu amigo, Fafinir, tinha mostrado um especial interesse, assim como os outros, por ter alguma forma deles ficarem fora dos locais que estavam selados, ao menos na forma chibi, o que não era nenhuma surpresa.

Ele havia ficado fascinado com a tecnologia que encontrou nas Evil Peaces. Era algo inteligente e muito além do que ele imaginava. Ele estava muito feliz em pesquisar tal item e confessava que adoraria ter mais Evil Peaces, para fazer comparações entre elas.

Porém, sabia que seria impossível conseguir um conjunto completo. Ele já havia tido sorte em ter uma Evil Peace para analisar. Mesmo desejando estudar as Evil Peaces, nunca arriscaria Vali, que podia conseguir um conjunto por causa de sua linhagem, já que desde criança, demonstrava ser um meio akuma de alto nível.

Por mais que almejasse em algum momento, com sorte, ter o conjunto inteiro, nunca arriscaria o seu filho adotivo, que poderia acabar encontrando Rivezim se fosse ao Submundo, na área dos akumas.

Ele sorriu com a lembrança de Ryouko falando, inocentemente, que se algum dia colocasse as mãos em outras Evil Peaces, daria a Azazel. Ele não pode deixar de sorrir perante a inocência dela, não tendo coragem de revelar que isso seria impossível. Não podia vê-la triste, se a confrontasse com o fato de que era algo impossível.

Mesmo assim, ficou comovido com o coração gentil, meigo e amável dela. De fato, a seu ver, Vali havia elegido uma futura companheira perfeita. Ele se sentia muito super protetor com ela e chegava a vê-la como uma filha querida.

Enquanto Ryouko e Vali treinavam, sobre supervisão de Azazel, ele ouve um bip intermitente e tira o aparelho do bolso, sendo um, cujo formato lembrava o Radar do dragão do mangá/anime Dragon Ball, pois, havia ficado maravilhado com o que o radar podia fazer.

Portanto, decidiu criar um radar igual ao do anime, mas, para Sacraed Gears e que batizou de Radar Gear (Radar Engrenagem)

Ele aperta o botão e dando zoom, percebe que havia uma Sacraed Gear há centenas de quilômetros dali, o surpreendendo, enquanto agradecia por sempre deixar o radar ligado.

Ele sabia que tal tecnologia só pode ser desenvolvida e aprimorada graças aos estudos da Boosted Gear, principalmente a capacidade de Boost e de Transfer, ampliando os poderes de um ser, assim como toda a magia envolvida nas Sacraed Gears. Graças a isso, pode desenvolver um radar, com um alcance de centenas de quilômetros, capaz de detectar os traços mágicos, por assim dizer, de uma Sacraed Gear, mesmo que não estivesse despertada, totalmente.

Ele havia ficado muito feliz por ter conhecido o Radar do dragão, através do mangá/anime Dragon Ball, que Ryouko e Vali assistiam, sendo que mantinha a tecnologia do Radar Gear, bem guardado, para evitar que caísse em mãos erradas. Ele também havia visto Saint Seiya e estava com algumas ideias para armaduras no estilo dos cavaleiros.

\- Ryouko-chan, Vali-kun, venham aqui!

Os dois param a cessão de luta e desfazem seu Balanced Breaker, se aproximando do líder dos anjos caídos, com a jovem perguntando, curiosa:

\- O que houve Azazel sensei? – ela o chamava de sensei, pois, ele estava ensinando ela a lutar, aprimorando o que ela aprendia nos doujos que frequentava.

\- Encontrei outra Sacraed Gear. Segundo o radar, está há seiscentos quilômetros daqui. Se fosse mais longe, o Radar Gear não teria detectado.

\- Sugoi (incrível)! – ela exclama, sorrindo.

Ele afaga paternalmente a cabeça dela e de Vali, que vira o rosto, visivelmente constrangido.

\- Bem, vamos.

Nisso, eles ficam ao lado dele, que usa um círculo mágico de transporte.

Há dezenas de quilômetros dali, um jovem se arrastava pela neve, não aparentando ter mais de onze anos. Após andar por alguns minutos, ele caiu e somente restava a ele se arrastar, lutando com todas as suas forças para se afastar do local, temendo que descobrissem que um deles sobreviveu. Em seu coração somente havia dor. Uma dor lacerante e pungente, conforme se lembrava dos tormentos que vivenciou. A dor se tornava ódio. Ódio pela Igreja. Ódio por Balba Galileu. Ódio por qualquer membro de qualquer uma das igrejas. Em seu coração pueril dilacerado pela dor e sofrimento, só havia espaço para o ódio, mesclado a tristeza.

Intermitentemente, as memórias do assassinato de seus amigos lhe vinham a mente e ele mesmo sentia o corpo pesado pelo veneno. Acreditava que a única coisa que o motivava a prosseguir era o ódio. O ódio oriundo da dor, da desolação e da revolta. Um ódio que afundava em sua carne e fazia seus músculos trabalharem. Jurava a si mesmo que faria de tudo para ter a chance de encontrar e destruir Balba e todos os seus seguidores e se possível, destruir a Igreja, também. A Igreja que condenou os seus amigos. A Igreja que os tratou como meras cobaias. A Igreja que os descartou como se fossem lixo. Não importava ao jovem que não era a Igreja como um todo e que Balba havia ido longe demais, sem comunicar os seus superiores. Para o jovem e seu coração tomado pelo ódio, havia somente um inimigo. A Igreja representada por Balba e seus comparsas.

Em seus devaneios, gemia de prazer ao imaginar as Igrejas sendo destroçadas. Acreditava que somente isso lhe traria prazer e satisfação. Acabar com o cristianismo, iria aliviar a sua revolta.

Então, ele vê um brilho na sua frente e percebe algo no chão, para depois surgir um homem e dois jovens. Uma menina vai até ele, começando a chorar, perguntando:

\- Você está bem?

Azazel seguido de Vali se aproxima do jovem e pega ele no colo, com a criança notando o semblante preocupado do homem que fala:

\- Vamos ao Grigori! Rápido.

Então, o jovem percebe um pouco desorientado que de uma floresta coberta de neve, eles estavam em um corredor e questionava se era um hospital. Pelo canto dos olhos, ele notava outros adultos, olhando para ele, até que ele presta mais atenção e nota que eles tinham asas negras, fazendo ele murmurar:

\- Anjos caídos?

O jovem não percebe que Azazel o havia levado ao único local, dentro do Grigori, que um humano podia ficar sem problemas, devido a uma espécie de barreira protetora, já que o Grigori ficava no Submundo. Em uma parte dele. Sem a barreira, nenhum humano conseguiria sobreviver no Submundo. Era uma área que compreendia uma parte considerável do Instituto e que foi criado por causa de Ryouko e seus pais, já que ela estava com Azazel, sendo que também servia para Shuri, a esposa humana de Baraquiel.

Então, ele sente que é deitado em uma maca e rapidamente, o homem põe uma máscara no rosto dele, sendo que em seguida sente uma agulha em seu braço e depois, ouve ele explicar o que estava fazendo a outro homem, que a criança vê pelo canto dos olhos que tinha barba e parecia ter um semblante sério, embora pudesse ver um olhar de pena do mesmo, assim como preocupação, se aproximando de um monitor que dava alguns dados confusos ao ver da criança, com o mesmo se aproximando, segurando o braço dele, falando:

\- Não se preocupe. Azazel vai conseguir salvar você, criança. Agora, descanse. Está entre amigos.

Ele falava com tanta convicção que convenceu a criança, que antes de fechar os olhos, olha para o lado e vê os outros dois jovens de antes. A menina e o menino, sendo que a menina sorria de forma confortadora.

Com essa última visão, ele adormece.

O jovem não sabia que na outra linha do tempo, Rias, na verdade, iria compra-lo de um dos "funcionários" de Balba, responsável pelas execuções, que estava no Mercado negro, onde a mando do arcebispo conseguia alguns itens necessários, escondidos da Igreja. O mesmo sabia que Kiba não era como os outros e colocou um preço por ele e como seria o que lideraria a execução, poderia retirá-lo ou simular a morte de Kiba, facilmente.

Um pouco antes do dia do envenenamento, Rias conseguiu informações sobre a venda de tal rapaz e decidiu arriscar a compra-lo, pois, ele podia ter uma sacraed Gear, já que era diferente. Para uma Gremory, era uma quantia insignificante. Claro que ela usou um humano sobre hipnose para tratar do acordo, pois, não podia correr o risco de ser identificada e que após adquirir Kiba, iria matar o humano e assim o fez na outra linha do tempo.

Portanto, mesmo que ele não tivesse uma Sacraed Gear, não teria tido prejuízo. Claro que iria descarta-lo se ele não tivesse uma Sacraed Gear, pois, não queria lixo como escravos e sim, escravos poderosos.

Na outra linha do tempo, ela compraria desse homem, encarregado da execução das cobaias e havia pedido para ele envenenar o jovem e depois, fingir que o mesmo fugia ao permitir que ele fugisse, usando uma dose não letal nele. Já, ela, ficaria rondando o local e o seguiria pela neve, para depois aparecer como a salvadora, no momento exato.

Eram essas as regras da compra e esse homem concordou feliz por ter ganhado uma quantidade considerável de ouro, pois, sabia que após a execução das cobaias, estaria "desempregado".

Então, decidiu garantir o dele.

Por causa disso, Kiba conseguiu fugir, apesar de estar tão fraco. A sua "fuga" havia sido facilitada como acordado na compra do mesmo e ele não recebeu a dose em nível leta. Por isso, estava vivo, embora bem fraco.

Afinal, Rias havia estudado e sabia que não bastava ter escravos poderosos. Eles precisavam idolatrá-la. Ela precisava ser a Deusa que eles lamberiam os pés e que dariam a alma por ela, lutando com tudo, dando o seu sangue nos jogos, segundo o que ela analisou daqueles que estavam no topo dos Rating Gamers. Eles tinham escravos poderosos e uma lealdade que chegava a adoração extrema pelo King, fazendo o possível e impossível por ele. Esses eram os dois ingredientes de sucesso e ao ser ver, quanto mais usuários de Sacraed Gear ela tivesse, melhor.

Portanto, iria esperar ele "fugir" do local, deixando ele andar vários metros na neve, a fio, por várias horas, ficando a beira da morte, assim como, para odiar a Igreja cada vez mais ao ficar sem qualquer esperança para com o mundo, para depois surgir como uma salvadora, simulando que o encontrou por acaso, para que fosse vista como uma Deusa, com adoração extrema e com isso, tendo escravos que dariam o sangue por ela.

Isso na outra linha do tempo.

Dessa vez o seu comprador foi outro akuma, já que nessa linha do tempo, Rias não chegou antes dele ao vendedor por estar no Submundo. Para que Kiba fosse leal a ele, quando o ressuscitasse como akuma, pediu o mesmo que Rias pediria em outra linha do tempo.

Porém, antes que pudesse surgir na frente do jovem, ele viu um Caído com doze asas, mais duas crianças poderosas, com Sacraed Gears, enquanto se amaldiçoava por ter tido a ideia de fazer ele andar vários metros na neve. Se tivesse pego ele, logo que ele começou a se arrastar pela neve, teria capturado antes do Caído. Ele tinha quase certeza que a criança tinha uma Sacraed Gear, sendo que usuários de Sacraed Gears eram cobiçados por akumas, pois, seriam escravos poderosos nos rating Gamers.

Torcendo os punhos, rosnando, se afasta dali.

Após algumas horas, a criança desperta em um quarto confortável, sendo que ao lado dele, há o homem que o socorreu e no lado da cama dele, as crianças.

Então, ele pergunta:

\- Onde estou?

\- No Instituto Grigori. Eu sou Azazel, o Governador dos Anjos Caídos. – nisso, ele mostra as suas doze asas imensas, deixando Kiba surpreso.

\- Não sabia que vocês existiam.

\- O sobrenatural é mantido em segredo dos humanos.

\- E vocês?

\- Sou uma humana, Ryouko Hyoudou. Também sou a Sekiryuutei. Tenho uma Sacraed Gear como você, só que ela se chama Boosted Gear e dentro dela tenho um amigo, o imperador dragão celestial da dominação, Ddraig. Mas, daqui a alguns anos, pretendo me tornar uma dragonoíde. É que Ddraig-kun acha que eu sou jovem, ainda, para ofertar o meu coração a ele. Ele quer que eu cresça um pouco mais, antes de fazer o procedimento.

Nisso, ela invoca a sua manopla, surpreendendo Kiba, sendo que uma voz surge de dentro da joia.

\- Prazer em conhecê-lo, criança. Sou Ddraig.

\- Prazer.

Então, ele olha para o jovem de cabelos prateados.

\- Sou Vali Lúcifer, descendente do Lúcifer original. Sou meio akuma, meio humano – ele mostra as suas asas enormes a Kiba, que fica surpreso – Também tenho uma Sacraed Gear, chamada Divine Diving. Dentro dela habita meu amigo, o imperador dragão celestial da supremacia, Albion.

Ele invoca a sua manopla e da joia azul, uma voz sai:

\- Prazer. Sou Albion.

\- Prazer.

Após alguns minutos, a criança pergunta em tom de confirmação:

\- Então, esse é o local onde há anjos caídos?

Azazel confirma com a cabeça.

Após alguns minutos, Baraquiel entra com a sua esposa e filha, sendo que junto delas, entra outro homem e sua esposa que exibia um semblante meigo.

\- Esses são os meus melhores amigos e suas companheiras e filhas.

\- Eu sou Baraquiel. Essa é a minha esposa, Shuri Himejima, uma miko e a nossa filha e minha princesinha, Akeno Himejima.

Nisso, mãe e filha o cumprimentam sorrindo com um aceno.

\- Sou Shemhazai. Vice governador dos anjos caídos. Essa é a minha noiva, Ciel.

\- Prazer em conhecê-lo. – ela fala meigamente – Sou uma akuma.

Nisso, ela mostra as suas asas, deixando Kiba surpreso.

\- Um caído e uma akuma? Mas, não são inimigos?

\- Bem, há um Pacto entre as Facções. Embora não impeça que um lado ataque o outro se invadir o domínio de outra Facção. Shemrazai a protege quando está aqui. Assim como nós a protegemos. Todos sabem que se não querem ter uma morte lenta e dolorosa, não devem ataca-la.

\- Entendo... Mas, não se sente mal com o poder sagrado? – Kiba pergunta curioso.

\- Estou me acostumando. Além disso, fico em um lugar que não tem quase poder sagrado. E é mais um incomodo, por assim dizer, desde que não esteja em um nível agressivo. Mas, eu o amo e quero ficar com o meu amado. Minha família me rejeitou e me execrou por causa disso. Então, estou morando com ele. Noivamos há alguns dias atrás. – ela fala, sorrindo meigamente.

\- Entendo.

\- Quer que eu explique sobre as facções? – Azazel pergunta.

A criança consente e ele começa a explicar sobre os seres, facções, assim como Sacraed Gears, as chamadas Longinus.

\- Então, eu tenho uma Sacraed Gear?

\- Sim. A despertou parcialmente.

\- Nós trouxemos alguns doces gostosos, já que foi liberado e está só em observação. – Ciel fala gentilmente, se aproximando da cabeceira da cama, estendo um doce a Kiba, que pega, sendo que estende para Ryouko e Vali.

Akeno, sorrindo, pega outra cesta e coloca no lado, falando:

\- Aqui tem alguns salgados que eu e a minha mãe fizemos.

Nisso, Ciel entrega um doce a Akeno e as crianças se servem, sendo que os adultos apenas pegam um e comem.

\- Qual o seu nome?

\- Kiba. Não lembro o meu sobrenome. – ele comenta tristemente, após comer um salgado, sendo que ele achou o doce e o salgado, muito gostosos.

\- Então, depois você escolhe um. – Akeno comenta, comendo um doce.

\- O que estava fazendo na neve? – Azazel pergunta – Notei que você vinha da direção de uma espécie de igreja simples.

Ele suspira e conta dos experimentos, sendo que não conseguia entrar em detalhes, pois, era doloroso demais. Contou resumidamente o que ocorreu e sobre o Projeto Espada Sagrada e que no final, seus amigos foram mortos e somente ele conseguiu escapar.

Ryouko e Akeno choravam com o relato, sendo que Shuri e Ciel abraçaram Kiba, que permitiu afundar o rosto no abraço delas, enquanto chorava, com ambas confortando a criança. Vali e os outros torciam os punhos.

\- Podemos ser caídos, mas, a maioria tem princípios e nunca faríamos algo assim com uma criança. - Shemhazai fala revoltado.

\- Eles foram monstruosos. Têm humanos que são piores do que bestas cruéis e perversas. Infelizmente, já vivemos vários milênios e vimos coisas atrozes. Acredite. Eu tenho em torno de dez mil anos – Azazel comenta pesaroso – Houve e ainda há muitas maldades e atrocidades que as pessoas de bem, sequer conseguem imaginar. Quando um humano é cruel e podre, nada o supera, a não ser outro humano cruel e podre. Eles têm uma imaginação doentia para crueldades quando desejam que chega a ser assustadora, em muitos casos.

\- Que crueldade. – Ryouko murmura tristemente.

\- Acredito que não foi toda a Igreja e que ele não devia informar tudo a mesma. – Azazel comenta.

\- Mas... eles...! – Kiba exclama em revolta.

Azazel afaga paternalmente a cabeça dele e fala:

\- Eles foram bastardos cruéis, mas, não acho que Michael permitiria tal assassinato. Não duvido que ao descobrirem o ato dele, ele será condenado como herege. Também acredito que ele não era informado de tudo que acontecia. Sabe, seria impossível Michael ter conhecimento de tudo. Ele depende dos outros trazerem até ele. Não nego que a maior parte da igreja está infestada pela corrupção e crueldade. Bons, dá para contar nos dedos. A ironia é que Michael e os outros estão de mãos atadas. Por serem quem são, não podem tomar medidas mais drásticas ao contrário de nós, Caídos ou akumas. Logo, tentam administrar na medida do possível. É um fato verídico que as igrejas estão contaminadas e que é necessária uma "limpeza", urgente, por assim dizer. Mas, a própria natureza em si daqueles que lidam com elas, obstrui qualquer ação mais efetiva, além de estarem em um número reduzido, fazendo de tudo para manter o sistema, pelo menos, no nível do básico. Punem-se apenas os pequenos e os grandes são intocados.

\- Quando fala Michael, por acaso, fala de um anjo? E Deus?

Os adultos se entreolham e depois suspiram, com Azazel falando:

\- Se lembra da grande guerra que eu falei entre as três facções?

\- Sim.

\- Lúcifer e Deus morreram nela.

Kiba fica estarrecido, sendo que Ryouko, Vali e Akeno já sabiam disso.

Então, após alguns minutos, o humano pergunta estarrecido:

\- Mas, como a igreja...

\- Michael é um Arcanjo. Há os outros Serafins que o auxiliam e os demais anjos. Mas, por mais poderoso que seja, é só um Arcanjo. Não é onipresente e onisciente como Deus era. Não pode saber de tudo o que acontece. Há o Sistema do céu que está funcionando graças aos esforços dos anjos, mas, opera de forma limitada. Eu acredito baseado em informações de quando vivíamos no Céu, de que ele está mantendo o sistema a um nível básico, o suficiente para as orações e exorcismos. Além disso, a falta de Deus fará surgir eventos inesperados, envolvendo itens. Pelo menos é o que acreditamos. Por isso, eu disse que duvido que Michael, o conhecendo como eu o conheço, assim como a Gabriel e os outros, permitiria que experiências tão cruéis fossem autorizadas contra crianças. Mesmo eu, como Caído, sinto podridão vinda da igreja, mesmo no Vaticano e não duvido que mesmo os anjos, evitam frequentar o local. Afinal, se eu estou sentindo tal podridão, eles mais ainda. Há os bons, mas, eles estão em minoria e tentam fazer o possível. Claro que como eles estão em minoria, não conseguem, infelizmente, estar em todos os lugares, fiscalizando tudo. O bastardo desse Balba deve ter se aproveitado disso para fazer o que desejasse, sem precisar comunicar tudo aos seus superiores. Não podemos esquecer que são humanos e que como todos os humanos, eles são falhos e há muitos humanos perversos e cruéis, que podem se ocultar em um grupo, mesmo na Igreja.

Kiba fica pensativo com o que ele falou, sentindo que de certa forma, seu ódio estava sendo mais limitado a alguns, sendo centralizado, do que despejado contra a Igreja como um todo e após alguns minutos, pergunta:

\- Disse "a Gabriel". É mulher?

\- Sim. A mulher mais bela, gentil e poderosa do Céu. Acredite.

\- Isso é incrível.

Após alguns minutos, a criança pergunta:

\- Gostaria de aprender a usar a minha Sacraed Gear. Quero me vingar do Balba e dos outros em nome dos meus amigos que foram assassinados.

\- Me permitiria estudar a sua Sacraed Gear?

\- Somente irá me treinar, se eu permitir que a estude?

\- Não. Vou treiná-lo da mesma forma. Temos equipamentos que podem otimizar o treinamento. Independente de qual seja a sua decisão, irei treiná-lo. Portanto, se sinta livre para recusar ou não.

Kiba nota que o olhar de Azazel era sincero e que de fato, iria treinar ele, mesmo que negasse.

Após alguns minutos, ele fala:

\- Pode estudar a minha Sacraed Gear. Não me importo. Tudo o que quero é treinar.

\- Vai poder treinar conosco. – Ryouko fala animada.

Envolvido pela animação das outras crianças, ele sorri timidamente.

Então, algumas semanas depois, Azazel andava pelas ruas de uma cidade bem fria. Um casal de caídos que havia viajado em lua de mel, voltou ao Instituto Grigori, contando de algo que ouviram de comerciantes de uma pequena cidade, próxima a Transilvânia e que era preocupante. Os relatos diziam que uma criança estranha vagava nas ruas, sendo que tinha orelhas pontudas. Muitas pessoas simples e supersticiosas, o viam como um monstro e atiravam pedras nele que se esgueirava nas sombras. Alguns não supersticiosos tentavam defendê-lo e conseguiam, algumas vezes, mesmo a criança sendo estranha.

Pela descrição, o casal acreditava que era um ser sobrenatural e era inquietante o fato de que ele não estava com a sua facção.

Então, deixando Baraquiel supervisionando o treinamento das crianças, ele se teleportou até a cidade que o casal ouviu boatos e seguiu pistas, sendo que notou que mesmo entre sussurros, provavelmente temerosos, as pessoas evitavam comentar sobre o estranho menino que vivia com roupa rotas e sujas, que se escondia das pessoas.

Conforme ele investigava, o seu radar apitava e inicialmente, decidiu ignorar, pois, queria encontrar a criança antes que ela fosse morta por alguém ou por algum exorcista ou até mesmo por um caçador.

Porém, conforme se aproximava do local que normalmente era vista, regularmente, os bips aumentavam de intensidade e ele murmura, ao visualizar uma explicação:

\- Será que essa criança tem uma Sacraed Gear?

Resolvendo provar ou não a sua teoria, ele usa o radar para encontrar a criança e assim o faz, sendo que felicita a si mesmo pela ideia, após alguns minutos, pois, encontra o menino com roupas rotas que lembravam roupas antigas, que ao vê-lo fica assustado e põe-se a correr até uma floresta adjacente a aquela vila.

Azazel sabia que não podia usar seus poderes, até estar em um local sem humanos no entorno e quando percebe que estão longe, ele abre as suas asas e voa.

Após alguns minutos, Gasper para de correr, se felicitando por ter desenvolvido uma velocidade considerável para fugir ao longo dos meses que estava sozinho, enquanto se perguntava se Valerie estava bem. Ele para ao olhar para trás, vendo que o homem não o perseguia mais e chega a suspirar de alívio.

Azazel olha para a criança, pensativo, sendo que sabia que se descesse, ele fugiria, ainda mais ao ver as suas asas. Ele precisava parar a criança de algum modo e confessava que só via um jeito, não ficando muito feliz com a ideia, embora soubesse ser a única forma.

Então, Gasper fica estarrecido ao ver que era formada uma barreira sagrada em torno da clareira onde ele estava, impossibilitando assim a sua fuga, sendo que a barreira se alongava para o alto e conforme via que ela fechava em cima, formando um domo, avista Azazel e as suas dozes asas, o deixando aterrorizado.

A criança se põe a chorar, achando que seria purificada, sendo que fala suplicante:

\- Eu não sugo o sangue de ninguém! Eu não gosto de sangue! Eu odeio sangue! Eu sou um dhamphir! Sou um meio vampiro. Não ataco ninguém! Por favor, me poupe! Por favor!

Ele grita encolhido, chorando, sendo que sente o sangue gelar ao ver o Caído caminhar até ele, acabando por fechar os olhos, aterrorizado, sem deixar de chorar, enquanto tremia e implorava por sua vida.

Então, ele sente o anjo caído afagar paternalmente a cabeça dele, falando:

\- Não vim purifica-lo. Pode parar de chorar. Apenas queria falar com você e a única forma de conversar com você, seria impedir que fugisse. Peço desculpas pela barreira. Ela é assustadora para vocês, né?

Gasper nota a sinceridade na voz e o afago na cabeça dele, faz ele abrir um olho e depois o outro, vendo o Caído sorrindo gentilmente para ele e devagar, ele relaxa, secando as lágrimas, para depois se erguer, com Azazel guardando as suas asas e cancelando a barreira em volta dele.

\- O que faz aqui, se não é para me purificar?

\- Soube sobre você. Sobre um ser sobrenatural, criança, andando nas ruas. Alguns humanos estavam ficando desconfiados. Como sabe, não podemos revelar o sobrenatural aos humanos.

\- Eu evitava ficar no mesmo lugar.

\- Mas, boatos sobre você se espalharam ao ponto de chegar aos turistas. Claro que esses turistas eram Caídos. Saiba que é questão de tempo até a Igreja mandar exorcistas atrás de você ou então, algum caçador de vampiros surgir para caçar você. É perigoso ficar fora de sua facção.

\- Eu sei, mas, não podia ficar em casa. – ele fala tristemente.

\- Por quê?

Gasper conta sobre a sua mãe humana e a violência do seu pai que era cruel e perverso, fazendo Azazel se condoer pela criança, compreendendo que ele não teve escolha além de fugir de casa.

\- O que eu faço? Não posso voltar para casa.

\- Quer vir comigo ao Instituto Grigori? Se quiser, posso treiná-lo. Para um vampiro, mesmo um dhamphir, é importante saber lutar. Além disso, com uma Sacraed Gear, tem grandes chances de se salvar, caso algum exorcista, caçador de vampiros ou outro inimigo de sua facção tente ataca-lo. O indicado seria você ser capaz de se defender por si mesmo. Não precisa ser um guerreiro nato. Apenas, deve ser capaz de se autodefender, caso alguém não possa defendê-lo. O que acha?

\- Ficar no meio de Anjos Caídos? Eu serei purificado!

\- Saiba que eu criei como filho um meio akuma. Um dos meus melhores amigos está noivo de uma akuma. Portanto, por que um dhamphir não pode viver no Grigori? Claro que estaria sobre a minha proteção, sendo que sou o Governador dos Anjos Caídos e estaria também sobre a proteção do meu vice-governador e um dos meus grandes amigos, Shemhazai, que é noivo dessa akuma. Além disso, Baraquiel, outro grande amigo meu, também vai protegê-lo dentro do Instituto e tenho vários Caídos fieis a mim que irão protegê-lo. O que me diz? Garanto que será mais seguro estar sobre a minha proteção e dos meus amigos, do que exposto aos perigos desse mundo.

Gasper sente que o Caído estava sendo sincero e após alguns minutos, toma uma decisão ao se lembrar das condições que vivia na rua e no fato do que poderia acontecer se ele continuasse nas ruas. Acreditava que era questão de tempo para a Igreja fazer algo ou então, surgir um caçador de vampiros. No final, era mais seguro ir com aquele Caído, do que tentar a piedade de um exorcista ou de um caçador de vampiros, que eram famosos por levarem a sua missão até o fim sem qualquer clemência ou misericórdia, graças ao rígido treinamento que faziam desde tenra idade.

Então, ele fala:

\- Eu aceito.

\- Quero pedir a sua autorização para estudar a sua Sacraed Gear. Saiba que independente de sua resposta, irei levá-lo ao Instituto e treiná-lo. Portanto, sinta-se a vontade para negar, se desejar. Irei respeitar o seu desejo.

O dhamphir fica surpreso, notando o fato de que Azazel parecia ansioso para estudar, mas, que ao mesmo tempo via nos olhos dele a sinceridade. Não importava a resposta que desse, ele iria leva-lo a Facção dele e treiná-lo. Ele pensa em sua Sacraed Gear e o medo que sentia dela, sendo que também julgava que não custaria nada a ele, permitir que ele a estudasse. Não havia motivos para negar isso.

Então, o meio vampiro fala:

\- Eu concordo. Pode estudar a minha Sacraed Gear.

\- Muito obrigado. Vamos. Há outras crianças no instituto e que também estão treinando.

Gasper sorri frente ao fato de ter uma família, de certa forma e se junta a Azazel em seu círculo mágico, sendo transportado pelo mesmo até o Instituto Grigori.

Na outra linha do tempo, original, em virtude dos contatos no Submundo que Rias faria ao longo dos anos, ela conseguiria descobrir sobre um meio vampiro com uma habilidade estranha.

Então, a Gremory conseguiria pagar um espião dentro da mansão que lhe informaria sobre os maus tratos, com ela acreditando que era questão de tempo até que ele fugisse e pacientemente, esperaria por meses, até que esse mesmo espião, sendo que ela usou um humano enfeitiçado como ponte entre ela e esse servo, para que ele não soubesse quem era aquele que pedia informações, ouviu Valerie decidindo ajuda-lo a fugir, uma vez que ele estava atento a Gasper,

Graças a esse espião, ela sabia quando ele ia fugir.

Portanto, contratou grupos de caçadores de vampiros das redondezas para matar o jovem, assim que ele saísse da mansão, através do humano que hipnotizou e foi isso o que ocorreu. Por isso, o encontraram tão rápido.

Do alto, voando, ela observou ele fugindo e assistiu os acontecimentos, usando uma magia para se ocultar, enquanto o grupo matava Gasper, pois, sabiam o local onde ele estaria por orientação do escravo mental de Rias, que lhe deu as ordens, assim como deu pistas aos caçadores de vampiros.

Assim, na outra linha do tempo, após os caçadores se afastarem, depois que cumpriram a missão, ela aparecia em frente ao corpo e fingiria estar passando no local, após ressuscitá-lo, fazendo com que Gasper pensasse que era a sua salvadora e que por ela, teria uma dívida de gratidão e seria uma boa peça servindo-a, sendo que depois, Rias esconderia sua irritação ao perceber que ele não controlava a sua Sacraed Gear e que teria que selá-lo, disfarçando a sua raiva em um falso sorriso de compreensão, mas, sendo o suficiente para enganar o meio vampiro.

Pelo menos, era isso que aconteceria, se os eventos seguissem o rumo dos acontecimentos originais.

Porém, graças as mudanças, Gasper fugiu e não foi morto por caçadores de vampiros, pois, Rias não os contratou, por estar restringida no Submundo. O servo que ela iria usar da mansão que Gasper e Valeria viviam, não foi pago para ficar de olho em Gasper, por Rias. Portanto, a fuga dele ocorreu sem problemas e ele conseguiu se refugiar na cidade vizinha, onde passou a viver, mudando de cidade, até que nessa linha do tempo alterada, encontrou Azazel.

Então, quando Gasper pisca os olhos, nota que estão em uma sala e saem da mesma, andando por corredores, com ele olhando tudo com curiosidade, com vários caídos olhando curiosamente para ele, para depois acenarem em respeito a Azazel, sendo que após alguns minutos, Gasper se lembra de um filme de terror que assistiu escondido no parapeito de uma janela. Quando vivia nas ruas, ás vezes se esgueirava para ver tevê, nas casas que tinham uma na sala e ele acabou vendo um filme de terror que o fez ter pesadelos por um bom tempo.

\- Isso parece um porão.

\- Você está certo. Estamos em um porão. Quem olha de fora, pensa que é uma casa simples. A verdadeira área dela conta com alguns quilômetros de tamanho, abaixo da superfície.

\- Imagino que construiu no solo, para não ser perturbado e para ajudar com as suas experiências.

\- Isso mesmo. Assim como, para fornecer um local para as batalhas e treinos. Saiba que me inspirei nos laboratórios dos filmes do Residente Evil. Os laboratórios subterrâneos da Umbrella Corporation. Estamos na área científica do Instituto Grigori.

\- Vejo que gosta muito desses filmes assustadores. – Gasper comenta com uma gota na cabeça.

\- Gosto muito e saiba que tenho todos os DVD´s dos filmes que foram lançados.

\- Pelo menos, não há zumbis. Só Caídos.

\- Bem, eu criei alguns zumbis mecânicos. Queria criar zumbis os mais reais possíveis, usando cadáveres reanimados, mas, meus amigos me proibiram. Aqueles chatos! Bem, sem escolha, criei alguns androides e usei uma máquina para multiplicá-los. Isolei um local do laboratório e desenvolvi as armas do filme e simulei a invasão. Foi tão bom... É uma pena que não eram cadáveres reanimados. Se fosse, teria sido mais do que perfeito. – ele fala sonhador.

\- Eh! – o meio vampiro exclama chocado.

Então, eles chegam em uma sala e do lado de fora, Azazel aperta um botão e surge um androide zumbi que se portava como nos filmes, sendo que o surgimento dele, fez Gasper cair no chão, de bunda, apavorado.

\- Deixei um, ainda, funcionando. Esmerei-me em deixar o mais real possível. Até dei um cheiro de cadáver a eles. Quer dizer, simulei o cheiro de putrefação, além de inserir todos os dados de como devia se portar. Ainda bem que tenho uma máquina que cria cópias.

Gasper começa a pensar se foi mesmo uma boa ideia vir com aquele Caído, que mais parecia um "cientista maluco". Pensava se não deveria ter se arriscado com a Igreja, implorando por piedade ao exorcista ou a um caçador de vampiros ao mostrar que não era uma ameaça aos humanos.

\- Azazel-sensei!

Eles se viram para a origem da voz feminina e o meio vampiro vê uma menina de cabelos negros compridos, olhos lilases, usando uma espécie de malha preta que parecia ser uma armadura maleável e exibia dois pares de asas, sendo visível um terceiro par, ainda em formação. As suas asas eram grandes, menos essa terceira, que ainda tinha metade do tamanho das outras.

\- Akeno-chan. O que faz aqui? – ele fala suando frio, pois, não havia nenhum motivo para procurá-lo, ainda mais demonstrando certa irritação em seu semblante e voz.

Então, ele sente o sangue gelar ao ver que o sorriso não chegava aos lábios da jovem, enquanto ela concentrava os seus relâmpagos sagrados. A concentração fazia os pelos de Gasper se arrepiarem e Azazel fala temeroso:

\- Akeno-chan... Calma... Não precisamos apelar para a violência. Assim, não sei o motivo de você estar desse jeito...

Ele fala recuando, pois, mesmo sendo uma menina, ela podia ser assustadora e os relâmpagos doíam e muito, pois, ela usava os seus relâmpagos com uma precisão, simplesmente, assustadora.

\- Há algumas horas atrás, o seu invento número cinquenta e dois, caiu nas mãos de alguns jovens caídos e tivemos um grave problema no setor dez. O que nós falamos sobre os seus inventos? – ela pergunta com um sorriso que não chegava aos lábios.

\- Eu estava com pressa e... Mas, assim, podemos conversar né? Talvez um sermão. Foi o seu pai que a enviou?

\- Tou-chan nunca conseguiria ser rigoroso com você. Portanto, pediu para que eu "conversasse" com o senhor em nome dele, que é responsável pelo setor que foi danificado. Com muito custo, contemos a invenção número cinquenta e dois. O senhor disse que iria se responsabilizar se os seus inventos causassem confusão no Instituto.

\- Sim. Mas, assim, podemos resolver pacificamente. Fale para o seu pai que isso nunca mais vai acontecer. – ele fala com a voz aterrorizada.

Quando ela abre os olhos, ele pode ver um brilho de sadismo em seus olhos e um sorriso imenso, sádico, que apenas gelava a espinha dele.

\- Azazel-sensei, tou-chan disse que preciso reforçar a lição no senhor e eu sempre obedeço ao tou-chan. – ela fala com um sorriso e uma voz melodiosa que na verdade era assustadora.

Então, libera os relâmpagos sagrados nele que é eletrocutado, fazendo ele gritar de dor, sendo que fica assim por alguns minutos, com Gasper, aterrorizado ao ver tal cena, até que Azazel cai no chão, com fumaça saindo dele e com o mesmo gemendo.

\- É mesmo filha de Shuri... – ele murmura, lembrando o quanto a mãe dela podia ser assustadora.

Inclusive, apesar de ser somente uma humana, ela conseguia tocar o terror nos Caídos, principalmente ao usar seus poderes de miko.

Além disso, ele sempre foi curioso para saber se quando ela crescesse, Akeno seria sádica como a mãe, sadomasoquista como o pai ou ambos.

Então, ela pergunta sobre a criança e Azazel, gemendo de dor, explica fracamente, com a híbrida compreendendo, sendo que ele pede para levar a criança até a mãe dela, Shuri.

Então, ela pega a mão de Gasper que está aterrorizado, o puxando, sendo que ela fala, voltando a sorrir normalmente:

\- Não se preocupe. Sempre há alguém limitando os inventos dele. Azazel-sensei se entusiasma demais. Mas, mesmo assim...

Nisso, ela cora ao pensar no Governador, sentindo o coração se aquecer, até que percebe Gasper olhando para ela, fazendo ela ficar constrangida ao ser pega pensando em Azazel, enquanto sacode a cabeça para os lados e fala:

\- Bem, qual o seu nome? E o que você é?

\- Sou Gasper Vladi. Sou meio vampiro ou se preferir, um dhamphir.

\- Sou uma hibrida, também, só que sou meia anja caída. Minha mãe é humana.

\- A minha mãe também era humana.

\- Vem, vamos para casa. Nós vamos ajudá-lo e aí, vou levar você para conhecer os outros. Nós estávamos treinando. Por isso estou com essa roupa de batalha. Fizemos um intervalo, agora.

\- Obrigado. – ele fala timidamente.

\- Não tem de quê.

Próximo dali, Azazel se levanta, ainda sentindo ardência na pele, sendo que comenta, sem olhar para trás:

\- É incrível o controle dela dos relâmpagos. Ela chega a direcioná-los nos locais que mais provoca dor. Considerando a idade dela e que é meia anja caída, é simplesmente incrível o controle excepcional que ela demonstra.

\- Sim. Está tendo o murmúrio crescente que ela é uma gênia mirim e inclusive, demonstra um intelecto incrível. Acredito que terá capacidade para liderar o laboratório cientifico no futuro, além de ser uma guerreira formidável. Minha princesinha é incrível. – Baraquiel surge das sombras, sorrindo ao ver o estado do amigo – Você deve agradecer por eu ter mandado ela castigá-lo em vez de eu fazer isso. Ia doer mais. Por mais poderosa que ela seja e uma gênia, ainda é jovem. Não tem o mesmo nível que o meu, em matéria de poder de ataque.

\- Mas, que doeu, doeu e ainda doí. – ele fala gemendo – Não sei se devo agradecer a você, amigo. Você não é sádico, é sadomasoquista, ao contrário dela que é uma sádica de carteirinha. Acho que sofreria menos com você. Ela compensou sua falta de poder, acertando pontos bem sensíveis, ampliando assim a dor que conseguia gerar com o seu ataque.

Ele fala o final com um esgar de dor no rosto.

\- Eu e a minha amada Shuri estamos tão orgulhosos de nossa princesinha. Ela é igualzinha a mãe. Estou tão orgulhoso – ele fala emocionado, fazendo Azazel ter uma gota na cabeça.

\- Bem, vou tomar uma bebida. Quer vim comigo, amigo? Acho que vou tomar um drink.

\- Eu aceito.

Nisso, eles vão até a sala do Governador, conversando sobre alguns acontecimentos recentes e outros assuntos.

Longe dali, no setor de enfermagem, Ryouko havia aproveitado o intervalo para ir até o quarto em que os seus pais estavam.

Em uma cadeira entre os dois leitos deles, com as suas mãos segurando cada uma das mãos deles, ela contava sobre o seu dia, sobre o que aprendeu, sobre os seus amigos, sobre o sobrenatural, sobre Ddraig, Vali, Albion, assim como outras informações. Todos os dias ela sentava na cadeira e conversava, contando sobre o seu dia, assim como também ajeitava as cobertas de seus pais, ansiosa para vê-los acordarem do coma em que estavam.

Ela também contava das visitas que tinha de Sirzechs e de Grayfia, que a via como uma filha querida, sendo que conversavam, com eles trazendo doces, sendo que conheceram as outras crianças, assim como a akuma que vivia com um Caído e o fato de que apresentaram o seu filho Millicas, que ainda era pequeno.

Eles se reuniam fora do instituto, em um restaurante, sendo que Azazel e seus amigos também chegaram a conversar com eles, assim como a esposa de Baraquiel e a noiva de Shemhazai.

Sirzechs sempre mantinha uma conversa cordial com Azazel, Baraquiel e Shemhazai. Sem escolha, por ter que seguir as regras, ele vinha com alguns membros de sua realeza que ficavam próximos deles, em mesas, com o casal pagando a conta.

Para evitar problemas com os demais caídos, Sirzechs e Grayfia, nunca se aproximavam demais do Instituto Grigory. Até porque, o pacto do passado ainda era frágil demais para arriscar uma interação maior e queriam evitar que Azazel tivesse problemas. Logo, um encontro em um local neutro era a melhor escolha.

Inclusive, conforme conversavam, eles começaram a desejar um novo encontro entre as três principais facções e depois as demais, para reformularem um novo Pacto.

Esperavam, ansiosamente, que algum dia houvesse esse encontro. Um novo pacto, para substituir o antigo.

Então, após ela terminar de contar como foi o seu dia, ela ajeita as cobertas dos genitores, beija o rosto deles e vai até a porta, se virando e falando:

\- Até amanhã, kaa-chan e tou-chan.

Então, ela fecha a porta, sendo que por ainda ser humana, já que era jovem demais para ofertar o seu coração há Ddraig, ela ficava em uma área, assim como o seu pai, envolvida em um domo de magia, para proteger ela, Shuri e seus pais.

Afinal, humanos não conseguiam sobreviver no Submundo, onde o Instituto Grigori ficava.

Ainda no Submundo, há centenas de quilômetros dali, mais precisamente na mansão imponente dos Gremory´s, Rias estava confinada em um quarto minúsculo, tendo apenas uma cama estreita de armar, um simples criado mudo e um armário bem simples. Havia apenas roupas básicas.

Os pais dela não tiveram escolha, pois, os crimes dela eram tão severos, que não havia outra maneira, a não ser acatar a ordem de um Yondai Maou, que era selar Rias em um quarto, por anos, até o seu casamento, sendo que o seu direito de ir ao mundo humano foi revogado para sempre, por ela ter mostrado o sobrenatural aos humanos, sendo preciso naquele momento, uma ação conjunta da realeza de Sirzechs, para manipular as memórias dos humanos que viram a exibição de poderes e asas, assim como para reparar a destruição.

Além disso, Rias havia atacado dois humanos, os levando a um coma profundo, deixando uma criança inocente sem os pais.

Se os pais dela não a confinassem em tal cubículo, a alternativa seria a prisão e entre ambos, a família preferiu o cubículo a verem um Gremory ser preso como os outros akumas.

Sirzechs "despertou", por assim dizer, frente a expectativa de que ele podia ter perdido Grayfia no passado por ser um siscon, sendo algo que ele nunca vislumbrou no passado e que fazia ele suar frio, pois, nunca havia reparado que arriscava aquela que amava com toda a força do seu coração para salvar Rias dos problemas que ela causava, considerando que ele era muito sortudo por nunca ter perdido Grayfia e sempre agradecia, mentalmente, a Ryouko, por ela ter aberto os olhos dele, para os riscos que ele corria por ser um siscon.

Portanto, o Lúcifer decidiu subjugar por completo o seu lado siscon, inclusive o "destruindo", por assim dizer, pois, não podia arriscar aqueles que ele amava, para livrar a sua irmã das encrencas em que se metia ou dos problemas que causava.

Afinal, a sua irmã não era criança e era perfeitamente capaz de arcar com os seus erros e consequências de seus atos. Não era uma criança pequena que precisava de proteção e que apenas fazia artes típicas de criança. Os atos dela, agora, tinham graves consequências.

Claro que normalmente seria só a prisão, mas, o Conselho de akumas antigos achava vexatório alguém de uma família tão nobre e importante, acabar na prisão. Se ainda fosse uma família que servia a outra família, tudo bem, pois, eram inferiores ou então, um akuma sem clã, inferior, ou de um clã inferior. Mas, uma akuma de uma família tão nobre, ir para uma simples prisão, era uma ideia repugnante.

Confinada no cubículo, sendo que somente poderia sair no dia do seu casamento e que teria que ficar confinada na mansão do seu marido, pelos próximos duzentos anos e mesmo após duzentos anos, a única lei que ainda iria valer, era que ela nunca mais podia ir ao mundo humano. Ficaria limitada no Submundo para sempre. O seu direito de ir ao mundo humano havia sido revogado, para sempre.

No mundo humano, Masaomi está em um gabinete que ficava ao lado da sala de Cleria Belial. Como ela era a responsável por Kuou, ela tinha um escritório em um edifício, que na verdade era território dos akumas e havia guardas não humanos.

Após a quase morte dela, se não fosse a interferência do seu primo e sua realeza, que a salvou e Yaegaki, os Yondai maous concordaram que os responsáveis por uma cidade inteira deveriam ter escolta reforçada e Masaomi sabia que era o único humano dentro do edifício e o fato de ter uma espada sagrada, a Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi (天叢雲剣)consigo, embora a mantivesse selada para não incomodar muito os akumas, os deixava nervosos, principalmente quando tinham que ir para a sala dele ou quando entravam na área destinada ao treino dele, para que as suas habilidades não ficassem enferrujadas.

Naquele momento, no intervalo de seus treinos, aproveitava para cuidar de alguns assuntos burocráticos, ficando surpreso com o nível de burocracia do Submundo, compreendendo porque Cleria ficava cansada em alguns dias, lendo e examinando relatórios, assim como ditando relatórios, com um entra e sai frenético de akumas. Para ajudá-la, ele tomava para si alguns relatórios, enquanto suspirava ao ver muitos akumas nervosos, não podendo condená-los frente a sua espada sagrada.

Mas, não tinha escolha. Precisava ficar com ela ao seu lado, o tempo todo e sempre estava atento. Nunca permitiria que a sua amada sofresse uma emboscada e mataria sem piedade, qualquer um que ousasse feri-la.

Decidindo ler o jornal daquela manhã, antes de começar o relatório, ele pega o mesmo e começa a ler, até que arregala os olhos ao olhar a foto de um Abrigo, que havia recebido a doação de computadores e de brinquedos de um milionário. Na foto das crianças, alinhadas junto com o diretor e o milionário que doou os equipamentos, uma em especial chamou a sua atenção, pois a reconheceu de imediato e murmura estarrecido:

\- Irina... Mas... como...?

Por um instante, Masaomi julgou que Diehauser houvesse caçado Touji e o eliminado, fazendo com isso com que Irina ficasse órfã e acabasse em um abrigo.

Mas, antes de falar as suas suspeitas a sua amada, ele precisava conversar com Irina. Além disso, não iria deixá-la em um abrigo. Iria fazer de tudo para adotá-la, pois, a conhecia desde que ela nasceu. Não podia deixá-la desamparada e conhecia a sua amada. Sabia que ela não hesitaria em acolher uma criança.

Afinal, tinha um coração gentil, nobre e amável, assim como meigo e caridoso.

Ela era poderosa e conseguia lidar com a presença sagrada de sua espada como senão fosse nada, até porque era uma akuma de alto nível. Mas, como ela era pacífica, sendo que não apreciava a violência, acabava sendo considerada, erroneamente, fraca. O fato de lidar bem com a presença de sua espada sagrada demonstrava o seu nível de poder.

Pegando o jornal, ele sai de sua sala, com a sua fiel espada nas costas, mesmo dentro do edifício e caminha até o escritório de Cléria, que ficava ao lado do dele e ao chegar em frente, dá algumas batidas na porta, para depois entrar ao ouvir um "entre".

Ao ver seu amado ali, ela se levanta e o abraça com ele a beijando de forma casta, já que estavam em um edifício e a akuma pergunta, ao ver o semblante preocupado dele:

\- O que houve, meu amado?

\- Irina Shidou está em um abrigo do governo.

\- Abrigo? Fala da filha do Toujo Shidou, aquele que meu primo poupou?

\- Sim. Veja, é ela na foto. Eu tenho certeza. A conheço desde bebê.

Nisso, ele estende a folha do jornal na mesa e aponta para a menina na foto.

\- Será que Diehauser, sem sabermos, caçou o ele e o matou, mesmo com esta Cleria implorando para que não fizesse isso? – ela pergunta tristemente, frente a esse pensamento.

\- Primeiro, precisamos conversar com Irina e descobrir o que aconteceu. Além disso...

\- Vamos adotá-la, meu amado! Vamos dar um lar para essa criança. – Cleria fala gentilmente.

\- Eu ia falar isso, minha amada. Ia propor de adotarmos ela, juntos. – ele fala sorrindo, segurando uma das mãos dela, a beijando gentilmente, fazendo-a corar.

\- Vamos dar um lar a ela. Só espero que ela não se importe de ter uma mãe akuma.

\- Ela não vai se importar. É só uma criança. Só estou preocupado se vou conseguir a adoção. É tão burocrático. Sei que é para o bem da criança, mas...

Cleria comenta timidamente:

\- Eu não gosto de usar os meus poderes. Mas, posso colocar humanos sobre hipnose e inclusive posso apagar a memória deles sobre algo. Não me agrada fazer isso com os humanos, mas, se for necessário... Se for para darmos uma família a essa criança, aceito usar os meus poderes de akuma, assim como influência.

\- Eu sei o quanto você não gosta de usar seus poderes em humanos ou de exercer sua influência por ser uma Belial. Mas, talvez, seja a única forma. Você é muito gentil, meu amor. – ele fala apaixonado, beijando o dorso da mão dela, gentilmente.

Cléria cora, enquanto que eles saíam, sendo que ela avisa ao líder da segurança, que se prontifica a segui-la. Eram os escravos de seu primo, vulgo realeza, que se revezavam em defendê-la, alternando com os treinos. Todos os dias, eles mudavam, alternando entre eles, além de ter outros akumas, contratados como guarda-costas que a escoltavam e fora do edifício, havia outra escolta de humanos, que não sabiam que trabalhavam para akumas e que podiam trabalhar para eles, desde que não fosse revelado o sobrenatural a eles.

Diehauser achou que a adição de humanos especialistas em armas, seria uma boa adição para lidar mais facilmente com exorcistas, já que eles eram incólumes aos poderes sagrados e tinham treinamento militar, sendo proficientes em batalha corpo a corpo e manuseio de armas.

Além disso, os exorcistas não podiam matar humanos, a não ser em casos de risco de vida. Inclusive, eles não podiam mostrar seus poderes aos humanos comuns. Isso dificultaria a ação de qualquer exorcista da igreja.

Eles entram na limusine, que é seguida por escolta, até o abrigo.

Rapidamente, os humanos se posicionam, formando um perímetro de segurança, com os akumas ficando em pontos estratégicos, enquanto que um grupo seguia o casal. Masaomi também estava atento e qualquer movimentação suspeita, ele tiraria a sua espada, a Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi da bainha e enfrentaria o que quer que fosse.

Eles são atendidos pela diretora da instituição, que prontamente os trata como reis ao ver a escolta de seguranças e a limusine, julgando se tratar de pessoas de alto nível e pergunta após servir um chá a eles:

\- O que devo a honra da visita?

\- Queremos conversar com uma criança chamada Irina Toujou.

\- São parentes? É que há certas regras que devem ser...

Então, os olhos da humana saem de foco, sendo que Toujou olha para Cléria, cujos olhos ficaram vermelhos e compreende que colocou a mulher sobre hipnose.

Após alguns segundos, a mulher fala, saindo do transe:

\- Que cabeça a minha! Vocês já tem a autorização. Vou chamar uma funcionária e pedir uma sala para vocês conversarem com ela.

\- Muito obrigada. – Cleria agradece, sendo seguida de Masaomi.

Enquanto passavam pelos corredores, seguindo a mulher, Masaomi notou que uma pequena camada vermelha circundou Cleria e ao olhar para os lados, percebe uma áurea fraca vermelha se propagando pelo edifício, juntamente com os olhos dela, até que para de brilhar e ele pergunta em tom de confirmação:

\- Colocou todos nesse edifício sobre hipnose?

\- Sim. Akumas de alto nível pode influenciar akumas de classe baixa, assim como uma grande área com humanos. Como não gosto de fazer isso, não aprimorei essa habilidade ao nível dos outros akumas. Mas, estou pensando em treinar essa habilidade. Nunca se sabe se será útil no futuro. Nesse caso, só usaria como um último recurso. Se talvez tivesse essa habilidade aquele dia no parque, teria feito alguns deles lutarem entre si, para que pudéssemos fugir. Nós tivemos sorte, que meu primo estava indo nos encontrar com a sua realeza. Esta Cleria teme só de pensar no que teria acontecido, se ele não tivesse chegado para nos salvar.

Ela treme de medo, levemente, sendo que seu amado põe a mão nos ombros dela e sorri para ela, que sorri, parando de tremer.

\- Há alguma forma de impedir que eu seja controlado? E se alguém tentar me usar contra você? Não suportaria sequer feri-la.

\- Você se lembra de que o meu primo me entregou algo e esta Cléria, por sua vez, deu a você?

\- Eu lembro. Foi esse relógio. – ele olha para o relógio dourado escrito Rolex – Falaram que era um Rolex genuíno.

\- E é. Mas, encantando. Ninguém pode controlá-lo, enquanto usar ele. Há um jeito de quebrar o controle mental e essa joia faz isso. Uma joia inserida magicamente nele. Um item comum, que esconde a capacidade de proteger a sua mente. Despejei o meu poder nele e fiz o encantamento. Você não pode me ferir e quando adotamos a Irina-chan, também vou aprimorar o encantamento para impedir que faça algo contra ela e Irina usará um item para impedir de ser controlada. Vou dar uma joia linda a ela e orientar a nunca tirar ela. Claro que também sobre um treinamento intenso, mesmo um humano, pode resistir ao controle mental. Mas, poucos conseguem dominar tal habilidade. Afinal, é preciso haver essa capacidade dentro do indivíduo, em questão.

\- Me sinto mais seguro e confesso, que quero treinar e descobrir se tenho essa capacidade.

\- Eu me esqueci de falar. Desculpe. – ela fala cabisbaixa – Vou ajudá-lo a treinar.

Ele ergue o queixo dela e fala, sorrindo, afagando gentilmente o rosto dela, vendo a culpa neles:

\- Bem, podemos dizer que foram dias tensos. Seu primo queria ter certeza absoluta que eu era digno. Você me deu nessa época.

\- Masaomi...

Então, quando eles iam se beijar, eles afastam os lábios, com a akuma corando, pois, a diretora chamou uma funcionária, se despedindo do casal, enquanto voltava para a sua mesa.

Após alguns minutos, uma funcionária some no corredor, após a que guiavam falar algo e alguns minutos, depois, eles são guiados até uma sala e quando Masaomi entra, sente alguém abraçando a sua cintura e ao olhar para baixo, sorri para Irina que fala com lágrimas nos olhos:

\- Ji-chan! É o senhor! Quando me falaram que alguém queria falar comigo, não imaginei que era o senhor. – Irina fala emocionada.

\- O que aconteceu, Irina-chan? Cadê o seu pai?

A criança fica cabisbaixa e chora, enquanto falava:

\- Ele chegou em casa, fez as malas e me ignorou, enquanto eu perguntava onde ele ia. Então, ele saiu e olhou para mim com olhos frios. Pude ver ódio no seu olhar para comigo, para depois ele desaparecer na noite. Tentei segui-lo, mas, perdi ele de vista. Os vizinhos notaram isso e no dia seguinte, surgiram pessoas do serviço social e ao constatarem que eu fui abandonada, me tiraram da casa e me colocaram nesse abrigo. Só pude pegar algumas coisas.

Nisso, ela nota uma mulher com um semblante gentil que fala algo a uma pessoa de terno, sendo que o tio havia dado o endereço da casa dela e apos dar uma ordem, a mulher se agacha e fala, afagando maternalmente a cabeça da criança:

\- Eu me chamo Cleria Belial. Sou noiva de Masaomi Yaegaki. Gostaríamos de saber se gostaria de viver conosco, pequena. O que acha?

\- Morar com vocês?

\- Sim. Queremos adotá-la como nossa filha. O que me diz?

Ela olha para o casal com os olhos emocionados e fala:

\- Sim.

\- Ótimo. Já pedi para vermos sobre o destino das coisas da sua casa. Com sorte, conseguiremos resgatar tudo.

Então, o casal a abraça, com a criança sorrindo, chorando feliz, sendo que fala, após se afastar, arqueando o cenho:

\- Já entraram com os papeis de adoção?

\- Digamos que temos um jeito de agilizamos isso.

A criança fica surpresa, sendo que um sorriso de Masaomi, assim como de Cleria, determinados, fazem a criança sorri, feliz, frente a iminência de ser adotada por eles, sendo que chorou e muito por vários dias, quando constatou que foi abandonada pelo seu pai.

Eles conversam mais um pouco com ela, para depois saírem da sala.

Após saírem do edifício, sendo que Cleria manipulou a memória para que não se lembrassem de que eles estiveram ali, com exceção de Irina, ela pega o celular e fala com alguém, sendo que Masaomi fica surpreso ao saber que havia funcionários do judiciário que eram akumas e ela fala que eles permanecem no mundo humano com os seus trabalhos, enquanto atendem famílias de akumas, sendo que muitos recebem autorização para morar em definitivo no mundo humano.

\- Então, você falou com alguns deles?

\- Sim. Eles vão agilizar o processo de adoção. Claro que precisarei pagar para eles, mas, não é uma quantia exorbitante. Há também vários akumas infiltrados em outros órgãos.

\- Eu quero ajudar a pagar.

\- Se faz tanta questão, dividiremos. – ela fala sorrindo.

\- Muito obrigado. Não acredito que de outra forma conseguiria. É um processo muito longo e não teria certeza se conseguiríamos a guarda.

\- Nós vamos dar um lar a ela, meu amor. Ela será a nossa princesinha.

\- Sim, meu amor.

Então, após ficarem perdidos no olhar um do outro, eles se beijam, apaixonadamente e quando Cleria percebe que estavam em público, cora intensamente e é abraçada por Masaomi, enquanto ambos entravam na limusine.

Após um mês, graças aos akumas infiltrados em várias esferas, Masaomi e Cleria conseguiram a guarda definitiva. Graças ao trabalho de seus empregados, eles conseguiram reaver a casa de Irina e a maior parte dos pertences dela.

Com autorização da criança, a casa foi colocada para uma imobiliária administrar a locação, com o dinheiro sendo depositado em uma conta da criança, aberta pelo casal, enquanto que tudo que era dela e que foi resgatado foi levado à mansão que Masaomi morava com Cleria. Após algumas semanas, Irina pediu para que o seu sobrenome fosse alterado para Yaegaki.

Diehauser mostrava muita afeição pela criança, a tratando como uma prima dele e sempre dava algum presente para a menina, que era criada com muito amor e carinho por Masaomi e Cleria.

Em uma escola sem qualquer facção administrando, ou seja, sendo neutra, ela conheceu Ryouko, Akeno, Gasper, Kiba e Vali, com todos passando a estudarem juntos na mesma escola, se tornando grandes amigos.

Cleria e Masaomi, inicialmente, ficaram preocupados que uma meia anjo caída estivesse com eles, apesar da filha deles ser humana, mas, depois fizeram amizade com Azazel, Baraquiel e Shemhazai, que por sua vez, fez amizade com Sirzechs e os outros Yondai Maous.

Claro que nunca divulgavam tal amizade para as suas facções para evitar conflitos e sempre se encontravam em locais neutros, sendo que fomentavam entre si o desejo de um dia fazerem um novo pacto de cooperação mútua, acabando por vez com qualquer conflito, podendo assim punir aqueles que ousassem acabar com a paz.


	4. Depenando um Frango

Capítulo 4: Depenando um Frango

Os pais de Ryouko enfim haviam despertado de seu coma deixando-a ainda mais feliz. Ela então os apresentou para o seu namorado Vali a eles fazendo a primeira reação de seu pai ser agarrar a coisa mais dura que encontrou ao alcance de seus olhos, que era basicamente um cabo de vassoura, e correr atrás do prateado furioso por este ter "corrompido" a sua princesinha. Sua reação foi de completa descrença quando o prateado bloqueou e quebrou o cabo facilmente.

Foi só depois que Ryouko explicou a seus pais tudo que eles se acalmaram e agradeceram a Azazel, Ddraig, Albion e Vali por terem cuidado dela enquanto eles estiveram em coma. Azazel também havia enfeitiçado as pessoas do trabalho do Sr. Hyoudou para eles não o demitirem pelas faltas. Depois dessas revelações os pais de Ryouko concordaram que Vali era digno de ter sua princesa como namorada e eventualmente sua esposa deixando o casal feliz.

Certa vez ela e Vali estavam viajando pela Europa quando conheceram uma jovem freira loira chamada de Asia Argento. Eles rapidamente se tornaram amigos dela e algum tempo depois revelaram o que eram mas ela não se importou, continuando a ser amiga deles. Algum tempo depois eles tiveram que retornar ao Japão mais prometeram manter contato por cartas.

Hoje ela, Vali e os amigos do mesmo estavam num parque de diversões curtindo uma folga. Enquanto ela comia um algodão doce notou uma menina de cabelos loiros e olhos roxos olhando triste para as pessoas e ergueu uma sobrancelha ao notar que ela era, uma akuma. Ela se aproximou curiosa.

Ryouko: Por que está triste? Sou Ryouko Hyoudou. Gostaria de desabafar?

A loira olhou para a morena e pôde sentir que ela não era normal. Ela então desabafou:

"Sou Ravel Phenex. Eu sou de uma família influente do submundo e tenho dois irmãos mais velhos. Um deles, o do meio, queria me fazer escrava dele torcendo as palavras tentando me enganar mas o meu outro irmão me contou a verdade. Uma noite enquanto eu dormia ele enfiou a Evil Piece em mim."

Assim que ela terminou seu relato quebrou em lágrimas escondendo seu rosto entre as mãos enquanto Ryouko a abraçava confortando-a. Foi quando ela sentiu uma presença ameaçadora atrás dela. Rapidamente ela chutou a pessoa enquanto soltava a loira... bem entre as pernas da referida pessoa.

Era um homem loiro usando um terno vermelho e agora estava "dançando" com as mãos entre as pernas desesperado. Ryouko percebeu onde o chutara e se curvou desesperada:

"Desculpe!"

Ravel: Ele é o que enfiou a Evil Piece em mim Ryouko-chan.

Foi nesse momento que os olhos de Ryouko ficaram um pouco mais escuros enquanto Vali se aproximava junto de seus amigos curiosos, com o novo desenvolvimento. Todos então notaram uma Evil Piece no chão e perceberam o que o Phenex pretendia fazer com Ryouko. O loiro começou a suar com a intenção assassina que estava recebendo.

O primeiro plano deles era espancar Raiser até a morte porém eles tiveram uma idéia melhor. Eles então desafiaram Raiser a um Ranting Game. Se ele vencer Ryouko seria escrava dele mas quando eles vencessem ele perderia toda a sua riqueza, e nobreza.

E o tolo como sempre pensou com a cabeça debaixo e aceitou. Foi decidido que apenas Ryouko como Queen (Rainha), Vali como King (Rei), Koneko como Rook (Torre) e Kiba como Knight (Cavaleiro) participariam.

Horas mais tarde no Ranting Game cuja arena era uma escola de Ensino Médio.

Shueran a Rook de Raiser corre na direção de Koneko e tenta um golpe com a palma da mão aberta. Koneko recua para escapar do golpe mas uma bola de fogo sai de suas mãos em direção a menina de cabelos brancos que mal escapa dela. A chinesa avança mais uma vez tentando o mesmo movimento, mas dessa vez Koneko se abaixa e com um chute giratório nas pernas dela, a derruba no chão e aproveitando o movimento de rotação se levanta e soca Shueran no estômago causando rachaduras no piso local. Em seguida a albina a socou na face nocauteando-a.

Grayfia: Uma Rook de Raiser-sama eliminada.

Koneko: Quatro já foram.

Os dois saíram do ginásio e viram que no céu Akeno esta lutando contra a Queen de Raiser, chamada de Yubelluna a Rainha Bomba. Nesse momento eles ouviram outro anúncio de Grayfia:

"Três Pawns de Raiser-sama eliminados."

Ryouko: O Kiba foi rápido. (Koneko acena)

As duas então caminharam em direção a quadra de tênis e encontraram o espadachim. Uma menina com armadura surgiu.

Kalarmine: Eu sou Kalarmine uma Knight de Raiser-sama. (aponta uma espada flamejante para eles) Eu desafio vocês a uma luta.

Kiba: Como um Knight eu não posso recusar. (sorri para os seus amigos) Eu cuido dela. (muda sua espada negra para uma de gelo)

Kiba e Kalarmine começam a colidir suas espadas em alta velocidade mas logo a de gelo do loiro destrói a da garota, que recua irritada. Ela pega outra de uma bainha escondida e destrói a espada de gelo, de Kiba que sorri e cria outra que suga o ar.

Kalarmine (descrente): Você tem multiplas Sacred Gears? (salta para trás)

Kiba: Não só uma a Sacred Gear Sword Birth. (toca o chão e um círculo mágico azul surge debaixo de Kalarmine que salta para trás de novo ao mesmo tempo em que várias lâminas surgem saindo debaixo da terra) Com minha Sacred Gear posso criar espadas como eu quiser!

Enquanto isso dois últimos Pawns, dois Bishops, Ravel era uma que queria estar em qualquer lugar menos ali, outro Knight e a outra Rook de Raiser surgiram.

Isabela: Eu sou a Rook de Raiser-sama. Qual de vocês dois irá me enfrentar?

Ryouko e Koneko se olham e começam a jogar Jan-Ken-Pon para a surpresa e raiva de Isabela. Ryouko colocou tesoura e Koneko papel. Esse movimento irritou a Rook inimiga que correu em sua direção e tentou um soco pesado no seu rosto e Ryouko desvia do primeiro ataque, mas ela continua insistindo com uma sequência de one-two que ele bloqueia com as mãos.

Isabela tenta um chute baixo na sua guarda e ele escapa com um pequeno pulo, a luta em si parecia uma brincadeira de criança. E pareceu mais ainda quando a Rook irritada com os acontecimentos totalmente focada na luta caiu no chão assustada apenas por Ryouko, bater palmas a centímetros de seu rosto quebrando todo o seu foco.

Isabela: Você está brincando!

Ryouko: Claro que estou. (infla o peito e as bochechas) Karyuu no Houko (Rugido do Dragão de Fogo)!

As chamas cobriram Isabela enquanto ela gritava de dor. Ela desapareceu depois disso.

Grayfia: Rook de Raiser-sama eliminada.

Enquanto isso Vali lutava com Raiser apenas esquivando de seus ataques e diminuindo seu poder. Foi quando Ryouko chegou e removendo o elmo fez um olhar fofo para o namorado.

Ryouko: Vali-kun posso destruir esse Yakitori?

Vali: Claro Ryouko-hime.

Ela sorriu para ele e então fez seu elmo ressurgir então gritou para o Phenex que suou frio:

"Você vai se arrepender de ter o poder de regeneração!"

Ryouko então desaparece e reaparece na frente de Raiser dando um soco o mandando para o alto, ela ativa os foguetes de sua armadura e voa atrás dele em alta velocidade, ultrapassandp Raiser e com as duas mãos o lança de volta a terra o fazendo cair com uma força tremenda no solo criando uma grande cratera. Ryouko então carrega seu punho com energia preparando seu golpe de assinatura e dispara um poderoso Dragon Shot em Raiser estendendo o buraco na cratera, depois disso ela cai em alta velocidade no corpo do Phenex com seus pés causando ainda mais estragos. No entanto, ele ainda estava se curando, Ryouko o levanta com o braço e o soca com outro o mandando para fora do buraco.

Raiser tenta voar com suas asas flamejantes, mas Ryouko aparece atrás dele e as arranca fora, depois o chuta o fazendo cair de volta no chão, Raiser tenta se levantar quando a sua inimiga aparece na sua frente, Ryouko o chuta no estômago o fazendo se levantar apenas para acertar um poderoso soco no seu rosto o mandando para a parede que desmoronou com o impacto. As chamas de Raiser pararam de aparecer no seu corpo, o que significa que sua capacidade de regeneração chegou ao seu limite. A Sekiryuutei socou Raiser bem "naquele local" destruindo-o além do reparo.

Raiser caiu e não se levantou mais. Foi nesse momento que Ryouko piscou que notou o que tinha feito.

Ryouko: Vali-kun que aconteceu?

Vali: Você estava tão fofa...

Ryouko: "Fofa"? O que aconteceu Ddraig?

Ddraig: Para ser franco não tenho muita certeza...

Na mente de Ryouko uma menina parecida com ela suspirou. Mais tarde eles estavam na Mansão Hyoudou no mundo humano.

Ravel: Por que nos trouxe para cá Ryouko-sama?

Ryouko levantou as mãos retirando as Evil Pieces dos corpos das meninas antes de transferir energia a elas para que não morressem. Todas elas se tornaram humanas, com exceção de Ravel, antes de chorarem de felicidade por estarem livres da escravidão. Ravel chorou alegre antes de abraçar Ryouko que abraçou de volta.


	5. Absorção

**Notas do Autor**

Ryouko decide...

Kiba descobre que...

 **Capítulo 5 - Absorção**

Ryouko dormia em sua cama, até que abre os olhos, percebendo que estava em um parque, lembrando o parque que ia quando criança com os seus pais.

Um vento sopra e ela se surpreende por ter isso em um sonho.

Então, ela escuta uma voz igual a sua:

\- Enfim, nos encontramos.

Ela se vira e nota outra igual a ela e pergunta confusa:

\- Você? O quê...

\- Eu sou você e antes que pergunta onde está Ddraig, estamos em uma área inacessível a ele. É o meu domínio. Está surpresa com o que vê, né?

\- Mas, como...

\- Aff... – a que parecia ela suspira, cansada – Como posso explicar... Bem, eu nasci naquele dia, no parque, quando você despertou Ddraig. Você não conseguiu lidar com as cenas dos corpos sendo obliterados. Então, eu surgi e desde esse dia, fiquei quietinha dentro de você. Só saí contra aquele yakitori desgraçado.

\- Aquele dia... – Ryouko se lembra e dobra as pernas, segurando a cabeça.

A que parecia ela, vai até a jovem e segura a cabeça dela, falando, gentilmente:

\- Não tente se lembrar. Foi uma cena brutal. Além disso, sou eu que retenho as lembranças e não tenho vontade de passar a você.

\- Foi você que atacou o Phenix.

\- Isso mesmo.

Ryouko abaixa a cabeça para depois erguê-la com lágrimas nos olhos, olhando de forma inquisitória para a outra, semelhante a ela, com exceção do olhar:

\- Por que não assumiu o controle quando aquela garota atacou a mim e aos meus pais?

A que parecia ela, olha atentamente para Ryouko e depois suspira, falando:

\- Eu tentei aparecer. Mas, você sentiu a minha presença. Depois, quando eu ia aparecer, ou melhor, quando estava conseguindo aparecer, o Vali apareceu. Logo, não havia motivo para a minha manifestação. Contra o Yakitori, era você e ele. Não havia o Vali. Além disso, inconscientemente, você me temia. Temia me mostrar ao Vali.

Ryouko fica pensativa e fala, secando as lágrimas:

\- Verdade... – então, fungando, ela fala - Eu fiquei mais forte.

\- Sim. Meus parabéns.

\- Então, vou conseguir evitar que outros akumas se aproximem dos meus pais? – ela pergunta esperançosa.

A que parecia com ela, olha atentamente e fala:

\- Não.

\- Mas...

\- Não conseguirá, pelo fato, de que não irá matar aqueles que tentarem capturar você ou usarem os seus pais como ferramenta de coerção. Vali e os outros têm as suas próprias vidas. Não podem estar com você, sempre. A Boosted Gear é muito cobiçada. Muitos akumas a desejam, ardentemente e farão de tudo para tê-la. Aquela vaca ruiva e o yakitori, não são os únicos que irão caça-la. Você é meiga e gentil demais, para agir de maneira correta contra eles. Você é a típica heroína e eu sou o seu lado anti-heroína ou justiceira, se preferir.

Ryouko fica pensativa e fala, sorrindo tristemente:

\- Heroínas não teriam qualquer chance, contra uma caçada, certo?

\- Heroínas funcionam com identidade secreta, só sendo caçadas enquanto heroínas, enquanto que a identidade secreta protege os seus entes queridos. Infelizmente, você não conseguirá ter uma identidade secreta, para permitir uma vida tranquila. Muitos podem sentir a presença da Boosted Gear e após a batalha contra o yakitori, você ficou famosa. Vali, pela sua ascendência, não pode ter uma Evil Peace dentro dele. Ele é descendente do Lúcifer. Qualquer um que ousar fazer isso pagará caríssimo por tal ato. É o mesmo para Sirzechs Lúcifer e outros Yondai Maous.

\- Mas, Raiser colocou uma evil Peace na irmã.

\- Estamos falando de um dos setenta e dois pilares do Submundo dos akumas. Lúcifer é Lúcifer. Mesmo o descendente não ocupando o trono, como líder dos akumas, não muda o fato que é descendente direto por linhagem sanguínea. Não pode comparar um Phenix a um Lúcifer original. É como comparar um simples nobre a um imperador.

\- Entendi.

\- Eu posso me manifestar, mas, bem, pode não ser a tempo e algo pode acontecer.

\- Verdade.

Ryouko caminha e olha para o parque, indo até um balanço, começando a balançar, sendo que a que parecia ela se senta ao seu lado em outra balança, com os cotovelos apoiados no joelho, olhando atentamente Ryouko, que parecia uma criança balançando, sendo que era ciente que pessoas como ela não durariam em uma caçada de akumas por causa de sua sacraed Gear e o pior de tudo, era que poderia envolver aqueles que ela amava.

Ela pigarreia e começa a falar, tentando encontrar alguma forma gentil de alertá-la:

\- Ryouko, eu...

\- Eu sei o que vai falar. Eu queria ser uma heroína, mas, sem identidade secreta, uma anti-heroína ou justiceira, teria mais chances de sobrevivência. Se eu continuar tentando ser uma heroína, meus amados pais sofreram por isso. Aquela vez, eles entraram em coma, porque eu fui incapaz de deter aquela garota. Se você tivesse assumido o controle desde o início, teria detido ela, certo?

Ela pergunta sem deixar de balançar, no balanço, olhando para um ponto qualquer a sua frente.

\- Sim. Ela tinha o poder da destruição, mas, notei que aquela vaca não usava em sua amplitude total. Provavelmente, ela não o dominava por completo. Usá-lo, poderia levar a própria perdição dela. Portanto, isso seria vantajoso a nós, pois, ela estaria aberta a um ataque. Eu surpreenderia aquela vadia com o balanced breaker e avançaria nela, a derrotando e depois, iria pegar aquele rosto e...

Nisso, ela para, pois, Ryouko não precisava saber o que ela iria fazer com a bastarda, após derrubá-la.

\- Entendo... Então, meus pais não entrariam em coma, certo?

\- Talvez não. É difícil saber. Mas, aquela vadia pagaria amargamente por ter nos atacado, principalmente o tou-san e kaa-san.

\- Você ama os nossos pais, certo?

\- Sim.

\- Você ama o Vali-kun, certo?

\- Sim. Mas, respeito o fato de que é seu.

Ryouko para de balançar e olha para o céu, sendo visível a dor em seus olhos, para depois ela fechar eles e reabrir, falando agora, determinada, como se tivesse tomado uma decisão:

\- Vamos nos tornar uma. Quero que você assuma o meu lugar. Para não atrapalhar, eu devo ser absorvida. Eu passarei as lembranças minhas antes do parque, já que você não as tem, pois, surgiu nesse dia.

\- Ryouko, você sabe as consequências disso? – a que parecia com ela fica surpresa.

\- Sei. Mas, é a única forma. Eu, Ryouko, não posso defender aqueles que amo. É como você disse. Nunca terei a coragem de fazer o que é necessário. Nunca mataria ninguém e inclusive, nunca puniria esse ser, fazendo ele pagar amargamente pelo que fez. Eu sou uma heroína e para ser uma heroína, preciso de uma identidade secreta para proteger a mim e aqueles que eu amo, sendo que com o meu poder é impossível eu ter uma identidade secreta. Além disso, todos viram o Rating Gamer. Uma anti-heroína é o mais indicado. Alguém como você. Além disso, sei que você ama aqueles que são queridos a mim. Eu vou confiar aqueles que eu amo a você.

Ryouko sorri, olhando para a sua outra parte, sendo que esta fica surpresa, para depois concordar, falando:

\- Vou cuidar e proteger eles. Eu prometo.

\- Eu sei.

Nisso, ela fica de pé, sendo o mesmo para a outra parte dela, que olha pesarosamente para Ryouko, que fala:

\- Obrigada por me chamar.

\- O seu medo pelos seus entes queridos a fez vir me encontrar, quando tomou consciência de minha existência contra aquele bastardo.

\- Meus pais vão ver a mudança, provavelmente.

\- De certa forma. Mas, Vali, bem, ele é cego em relação a nós, acredite.

Nisso, elas se entreolham, para depois Ryouko e ela, rirem levemente, até que Ryouko para de rir e olha para a sua parte, que tem uma postura mais séria e determinada, falando:

\- Chegou a hora de nos despedirmos.

\- Não gostaria de se despedir deles?

\- Eu não conseguiria. Nem de Ddraig. – ela fala com os olhos lacrimosos.

\- De certa forma, você sempre estará com eles. Afinal, eu sou você.

\- Somos como um espelho. Uma heroína e uma anti-heroína. – Ryouko fala.

\- Verdade.

Então, Ryouko a abraça e pergunta, sendo abraçada pela sua outra parte, não conseguindo impedir o medo em sua voz:

\- Vai doer?

\- Não. Você irá fechar os olhos e suas lembranças, antes da minha criação, passaram a mim.

\- Eu não irei influenciá-la, né? Eles precisam de uma justiceira. Uma anti-heroína e não uma heroína como eu.

\- Não irá. Fique tranquila. Nesse momento você deseja que eu a subjugue e irei fazer isso. Adeus, Ryouko.

\- Não perguntei o seu nome.

\- Yami. Mas, usarei o seu nome, a partir de agora. Pode me chamar de Ryouko.

A jovem meiga e gentil sorri, quanto a meiguice e gentileza, assim como fofura, desvanecem, conforme ela era absorvida, somente restando de Ryouko, as memórias antes do incidente no parque, com Yami assumindo a vida de Ryouko.

Então, o parque esvanece, pois, não havia mais necessidade dela ficar naquele lugar e naquele instante, ela está na frente de Ddraig, que olha atentamente para ela, falando amargurado, sendo visível o fato de que ele estava chorando:

\- Se eu não fosse tão poderoso, ela...

Ela vai até ele e encosta a sua mão na pata dele, falando:

\- Não se culpe. Se há alguém para culpar, culpe os bastardos dos akumas que não prestam. Eles são a escória. Somente alguns prestam. Os demais... Bem, mereciam serem exterminados.

\- Você não pode fazer isso! – ele exclama desesperado – Não pode ir contra uma facção inteira!

\- Quem disse que eu vou fazer isso, Ddraig? Apenas fiz um apontamento, pois, culpo esses bastardos pela decisão da Ryouko e juro, que qualquer um deles que vier atrás da Boosted Gear, vai se arrepender do dia em que nasceu. Eu garanto. – ela fala o final com um sorriso maligno, fazendo o dragão suar.

Então, ele controla seu medo e fala:

\- Bem, não posso negar que não concordo com isso. Também os culpo pelo que aconteceu a Ryouko-chan.

\- Esse mundo decadente, não tem espaço para uma heroína. Só uma anti-heroína. Ainda mais uma com um item tão cobiçado.

O dragão olha atentamente para Yami e fala, suspirando:

\- O pior é que devo concordar. Sempre temi por Ryouko-chan. Um coração puro e cristalino como o dela em um mundo tão decadente... – então, ele arregala os olhos ao sentir algo – Você... Ryouko-chan...

Yami suspira e fala:

\- Somente sobrou um vestígio dela, que eu reservei. Um vestígio que não pode ocupar um corpo, pois, precisa se desenvolver antes. Se eu tiver uma filha, será Ryouko, de certa forma. Acredito que o mundo estará mais seguro para um coração como o dela.

\- E se tiver gêmeas?

\- Uma delas será Ryouko, de certa forma. Sua essência. Você saberá, porque haverá uma espécie de vínculo. Ao nascer, você saberá, assim como eu saberei.

\- Entendo... Bem, para evitar confusão, devo chama-la de Ryouko.

\- Sim. Não me chamo mais Yami. Sou Ryouko e é um prazer conhece-lo, parceiro. – ela estende a mão, sorrindo.

\- É um prazer conhecê-la, parceira. – ele estende a sua pata e ambos as apertam.

\- Essa será uma nova parceira.

\- Sim e fico feliz em saber que verei Ryouko, de novo. De certa forma.

\- Eu também. – ela fala sorrindo.

Algumas semanas depois, com Ryouko tendo dezessete anos, Vali, dezenove anos e seus amigos passeavam pelas ruas.

Eles haviam notado uma mudança nela. Vali notou, também, mas, achou que era algo de sua cabeça, sendo que ele continuava amando ela.

Nos treinos, eles notaram que ela estava mais determinada e que seus olhos mudaram, por assim dizer. Eles podiam sentir isso.

Yami e Ddraig decidiram de comum acordo, guardar segredo sobre a absorção, parcial, de Ryouko por Yami. Os pais de Ryouko notaram a mudança, mas, acharam que estavam imaginando coisas e aos poucos, eles se acostumavam com as mudanças sutis, sendo que Yami fazia as mudanças, lentamente, até que eles esquecessem a Ryouko original.

Então, LeFay avista uma loja com um grande Tombola e uma faixa nos fundos, com os prêmios disponibilizados para a Golden Week (semana dourada).

A bolinha cor de bronze dava ingressos Vips para um concerto, o de prata, dava entradas para um show de uma banda famosa e a bolinha de ouro, dava entradas para uma Ossen, que era uma pousada famosa com várias termas, sendo bem famosa e requisitada, sendo que o total de ingressos compreendia dezessete ingressos.

Já, as bolinhas comuns, dariam o prêmio de consolação que envolvia o tradicional lencinho, para a pessoa chorar por não conseguir nenhum dos três prêmios.

\- Dezessete ingressos Vip´s?! No máximo são seis e não Vip´s. Isso é estranho. – Ryouko comenta, pensativa.

\- Estamos comemorando cinquenta anos dessa loja. É uma ocasião muito especial. Decidimos começar com um prêmio grande. Se notar, nos ingressos, colocamos dezessete. Cinquenta anos é muito tempo e estamos a todo o vapor! O chefe decidiu que seria com estilo. - a atendente fala com uma piscadela para Vali que estreita os olhos, fazendo a atendente recuar.

Afinal, ele queria uma família.

Portanto, era homem de uma mulher só.

Quando ele se virou, Ryouko se aproximou da atendente que se viu refletida nas íris coléricas da Sekiryuutei, que fala em um sussurro mortal, próximo do ouvido dela:

\- Ouse dar em cima dele, que farei você se arrepender do dia em que nasceu, bastarda.

Nisso, a humana jura que estava na frente de um dragão carmesim imenso, com os olhos repletos em fúria, vendo-se refletida neles, sentindo o sangue gelar e ela quase cai com a fraqueza momentânea que a tomava, para depois a Hyoudou se afastar, dando um sorriso que não chegava aos olhos, fazendo a atendente da loja suar, enquanto engolia saliva compulsivamente. Algo que lhe dizia que era mais seguro manter distância da garota, que volta para juntos dos amigos, desfazendo a face, sendo que Vali se vira e pergunta:

\- Aconteceu algo?

\- Só perguntei a atendente o horário de funcionamento. Eu tenho vontade de comprar uns doces aqui. – ela fala, simulando um sorriso.

\- Parece que os doces são bem gostosos. – ele fala sorrindo.

Ryouko olha para a moça, atentamente, que implora mentalmente para que a jovem nunca venha a aquela loja, de novo. Ela era assustadora.

Ao ver a reação da atendente, a Sekiryuutei sorri, satisfeita.

\- Interessante. Os prêmios são bons e daria para todos. – Ravel comenta – Esse Ossen é bem famosa.

\- Eu posso tentar, nyah? – Kuroka pergunta animada.

\- Esse tombola... Nunca girei um... quer dizer... – Shirone falava, olhando atentamente para ele.

\- Que irmã eu seria, senão deixasse a minha imouto girar, nyah? Se divirta, Shirone-chan, nyah!

Olhando atentamente para o Tombola, como se fosse uma criança olhando atentamente para um doce delicioso, ela sobe em um banquinho e pega a haste de metal para girar o tombolo e começa a girar, velozmente, em velocidade sobre-humana, fazendo todos ficarem com gotas na cabeça, assim como a atendente.

\- Está bem animada. – LeFay comenta, enquanto sorria.

Já os demais estão com uma gota na cabeça.

\- Shirone-chan, já girou o suficiente, nyah. – Kuroka fala gentilmente, apoiando a mão no ombro dela.

Então, ela olha para a sua irmã mais velha que para, com o Tombola caindo de sua armação, fazendo todos terem gotas na cabeça, inclusive Shirone, até que uma bolinha dourada sai. A atendente pega o sino e balança para todos, sendo que os transeuntes param, enquanto ela exclamava:

\- Temos uma vencedora! Temos uma vencedora! Ela ficou com o prêmio máximo!

Então, eles recolhem os prêmios, sendo que Bikou tinha lágrimas em estilo anime, enquanto pagava pela quebra do tombola, para depois se afastarem dali.

Shirone se sentia culpada e se aproxima do saru youkai, com uma feição triste:

\- Desculpe. Eu quebrei o tombola. Girei rápido demais.

Ele leva a sua mão na cabeça dela e a afaga fraternalmente, falando com um sorriso gentil.

\- Você é a minha adorável imouto-chan, Shirone-chan. Nunca poderia ficar bravo com você. Além disso, você nunca girou um tombola. Era a sua primeira vez e estava animada. Como posso achar ruim?

\- Bikou onii-chan. – Shirone fala emocionada, sendo que Kuroka sorri, enquanto estava abraçada ao seu marido que correspondia ao abraço.

\- Bem, vamos nos divertir! – ele exclama – E graças a Shirone-chan!

Nisso, todos a agradecem, fazendo ela sorrir timidamente, sendo que a nekoshou a abraça, enquanto mantinha os ingressos junto dela.

Na loja do tombola, Grayfia com belas vestes, dignas da esposa de um Yondai Maou, sai de trás da loja e usa seus poderes para consertar o tombola, sendo que em seguida, libera a jovem de sua hipnose, sorrindo feliz ao ver que eles conseguiram os ingressos pagos por Sirzechs, sem desconfiarem, sendo que agora, poderiam fazer a reforma da casa deles. Seu marido, agora, podia dar uma bela mansão a Ryouko.

Então, uma imponente limusine para, atrás dela, que sorrindo se afasta e entra na mesma, com o chofer abrindo a porta.

Longe dali, ao chegar na sua casa, após se despedir dos seus amigos, Ryouko entra na casa e encontra os seus pais na cozinha. Ele fala do convite e todos ficam animados em tirarem férias, sendo que os pais dela agradeciam o fato que aquela era a semana do Goldeen Week.

O Golden Week era uma semana usada para folga, sendo que era somente uma vez ao ano. Em vez da família, ver o florescer das cerejeiras nos imensos jardins da cidade, iriam para uma Ossen, famoso, cujas vagas precisavam ser feitas com vários meses de antecedência.

Então, todos saem, sendo que Ryouko, seus pais, Vali, Bikou e sua esposa, Kuroka, assim como Akeno e seu namorado, Azazel, Baraquiel, que iria para fiscalizar o seu amigo, pois, sabia o quanto era pervertido, sem saber que na verdade, era a sua filha que o provocava. Na verdade, ele era cego quanto a isso e como o seu amigo tinha um passado de vários haréns e era pervertido, a seu ver, era ele que queria corromper a sua princesinha inocente.

Shuri estava com o seu marido e ao contrário dele, não era cega. Inclusive, ela era que dava dicas a sua filha como provocar Azazel. Junto deles estava Ciel, amiga de Shuri, uma akuma de coração meigo e gentil, esposa de Shemrazai e que estava no início da gestação de um hibrido. O casal somente queria descobrir o sexo no nascimento. Por isso, não quiseram saber o sexo da criança.

Ele não pode ir, pois, precisava aturar no Grigori, já que era Vice-governador. Ele achou que seria bom a sua esposa ir para uma Onsen e não eram somente os amigos dele que estavam lá, Azazel e Baraquiel. Havia a sekiryuutei e o hakuryuudou, além de outros seres poderosos. Ela estava bem protegida. Ele sempre se preocupava pela sua amada ser uma akuma.

Junto deles estava Kiba, Irina, Ravel, Arthur, LeFay, Shirone e Gasper, para irem juntos até a Ossen.

Após se afastarem, as obras na casa de Ryouko, começam, sendo que deveriam entregar em uma semana. Rapidamente, os terrenos em volta são desocupados, para dar espaço a imensa mansão que surgia, aos poucos, já que estava sendo transferida do submundo, enquanto que a casa de Ryouko era suplantada pela imensa mansão que se erguia.

Quando eles voltam, após uma semana, ficam estarrecidos ao ver a luxuosa mansão que se erguia na frente deles. Todos ficam confusos, até que um homem entrega uma espécie de folheto e Ryouko pega, lendo e ficando estarrecida, sendo que se vira para os pais, confusa, pensando em como iria explicar e fica surpresa, assim como os outros, ao verem o casal olhando para a construção imponente, com gotas na cabeça:

\- Sirzechs-san conversou conosco e falou que queria fazer uma reforma em nossa casa. Eu disse que estava preocupado com os vizinhos e ele falou que usaria magia em volta dela para evitar dor de cabeça.

\- Não contamos, pois, achamos que seria uma pequena reforma. Ele disse que se sentia culpado, pois, havia mimado Rias demais e que a divida que tinha conosco era grande e com você, meu amor, maior ainda e impossível de ser paga, sendo que também tinham uma dívida com o Vali-kun. Como não sabiam o que poderiam dar a Vali, decidiram aprimorar a nossa casa e nós aceitamos, mediando o pedido dele que quase que implorava para isso. – a mãe dela fala.

\- Mas, nunca pensamos que seria uma mansão tão grande. – o pai dela fala, ainda surpreso e olha para Vali – Os akumas sempre são exagerados?

\- Sim. A mansão do meu doador de espermatozoide era enorme, também. Praticamente, gigantesca. Melhor cada um ter um mapa para não se perder. – o prateado fala.

\- Bem, com tanto espaço, você e todos os amigos de minha princesinha podem morar aqui. Será um desperdício de espaço só isso para nós. – o pai dela fala, sorrindo.

A filha o abraça, agradecendo pela autorização e os amigos dela combinam de morar, menos Akeno, que morava com os seus pais.

Alguns anos depois, na Academia de ensino médio de Kuou, Sona Sitri estava junto de sua realeza, usando um prédio antigo. Ela havia se reunido com uma exorcista da Igreja chamada Xenovia Quarta.

Após alguns minutos, com ela deixando claro que não queria a interferência dos akumas, a exorcista fala, seriamente:

\- Estamos entendidos?

\- Sim. Como essa Sona disse. Pela honra da casa dos Sitri e pela minha irmã, a Yondai Maou, Serafall Leviathan, não iremos intervir. Quanto aos Caídos, nunca iríamos nos unir a eles. Devem se lembrar de que somos caçados, tanto pelos anjos, quando pelos caídos. Ambos os grupos são nossos inimigos e a nossa antipatia não iria mudar da noite para o dia. Vocês que se entendam entre si em relação as espadas sagradas. Isso é seu assunto e não nosso. Irei avisar a responsável por Kuou, para alertar todos os outros akumas a manterem distância de vocês, assim como irei alertar os que estudam aqui. Em contrapartida, não irá atacar nenhum akuma que não fizer nada contra você, entendeu?

A Sitri perguntou seriamente, sendo que não se intimidou em nenhum momento com a espada sagrada e a exorcista, percebeu isso, sendo que Saji achou incrível a postura de sua bunchou, frente a uma arma sagrada e a presença de uma exorcista que fazia a pele de qualquer demônio se arrepiar e inspirava o medo em seus corações. Pelo menos, os inferiores.

Ele havia ficado agradavelmente surpreso ao ver que a sua bunchou lidava, tranquilamente, com a presença opressora da exorcista e da arma sagrada, como senão fosse nada, mantendo a sua postura usual, sem titubear ou hesitar.

\- Sim. Tem a minha promessa.

\- Eu espero. Já chega da última vez que exorcistas atacaram a responsável por essa cidade. Por sorte, o primo dela e sua realeza estavam próximos deles. Compreendem que em virtude desse incidente, não confiamos em exorcistas? – ela fala sem alterar a sua voz, sendo que falava friamente.

\- Tem lógica. Mas, falo desde agora que nenhuma das igrejas ordenou o ataque. – Xenovia fala – eles atacaram por si mesmos.

\- Será mesmo? Segundo um ex-exorcista, as ordens eram eliminar Cleria Belial, justamente uma akuma com um coração nobre e bom. Uma akuma que tem compaixão e piedade com os humanos e...

Nisso, Xenovia ri levemente e fala:

\- Estamos falando de uma akuma ou de um anjo? Conhecemos a sua raça.

\- E conhecemos a sua raça e a dos homens. Para se ter uma ideia, apesar de ser uma akuma, mesmo depois de tudo o que fizeram, permitiu que um deles fugisse para que a filha dele não ficasse órfã. Sabiam que foi ela que implorou pela vida de um deles? Diehauser-san, seu primo, não ouviria mais ninguém além dela. Masaomi-san implorou pela vida desse exorcista, mas, Diehauser-san, nunca pouparia por ele. Se ele está vivo, foi graças a Cleria-sama. Ela implorou pela vida de um exorcista que a mataria, friamente e ao seu amado, sem qualquer compaixão e piedade. Uma demônia teve compaixão e piedade. Implorou pela vida daquele que seria o seu assassino, junto dos outros. Claro que o bastardo deve ter ficado com o seu orgulho profundamente ferido pela misericórdia de um akuma e do dito traidor. Ele abandonou a filha, que foi parar em um abrigo. Por sorte, Masaomi e Cleria a adotaram e saiba que essa jovem permanece humana, assim como Masaomi.

Xenovia ficou calada, olhando atentamente para Sona, buscando alguma mentira em seus olhos, ficando estarrecida ao não encontrar qualquer mentira e se sentido condoída pela história dessa jovem. Ela era órfã, também, abandonada em um orfano ligado a igreja que ao perceber as suas habilidades, foi levada a Igreja, sendo que Griselda Quarta, sua guardiã legal, foi o mais próximo de uma mãe que teve.

Mesmo assim, em seu íntimo, sempre desejou uma família, pois, sentia que faltava algo dentro de si e que não conseguia compreender o que era.

Nisso, ela se levanta e sai se retirando do local, após se despedir com um aceno, sendo que estava pensativa.

Após a exorcista se afastar, ela dispensa a sua realeza, enquanto pensava em sua amiga de infância, perguntando se a conhecia mesmo, quando soube dos atos dela, um pior que o outro, que a levou a ser selada pelo seu irmão, condenada a ficar no Submundo, perdendo o seu direito de ir ao mundo humano, sendo que fiaria selada em um cômodo até seu casamento, onde a regra de Sirzechs, com exceção de não ir ao mundo humano, não valeria, já que essa era a ordem de um Yondai Maou. As demais, relativas ao selamento, seriam desfeitas, pois, ela estaria casada.

A Sitri ficou horrorizada ao saber o que ela fez e o fato que mataria humanos inocentes, além de ter se revelado a humanos e a vontade sem qualquer limite de ter escravos poderosos.

No final, ela se tornou a única responsável por aquele território, gerenciando tudo e tendo que prestar relatórios aos Gremory´s, que ainda detinham o controle da área da escola na parte da noite, do que acontecia e na parte do dia, enviava ao seu clã, os Sitri, que detinham o domínio durante o dia, sendo que soube que um Gremory viria naquele ano, assumir o que seria obrigação de Rias e estava curiosa para sabem quem viria.

De fato, seria bom que houvesse um responsável pela noite. Era cansativo fazer dois relatórios. Um para a noite e um para o dia. Sempre aconteciam algumas coisas a noite, que apesar de serem triviais, precisavam ser reportadas, constando no relatório.

\- Já sabe quem virá dos Gremory´s, buchou? – Saji pergunta curioso.

\- Ainda não. Segundo Sirzechs-sama, será uma "surpresa".

\- Tem poucas alternativas deles, que podem vir.

\- Sim. Mas, espero que não seja Zeoticus-san. Não gosto do olhar dele.

Nisso, ela treme levemente, se abraçando, sendo o mesmo para todas as meninas de sua realeza, sendo algo que não passou despercebido para Saji, que torce os punhos e pergunta:

\- Ele é pervertido?

\- Bem, mesmo casado, ele tem um harém enorme, sendo que há boatos que nem todas conseguem lidar com a volúpia dele e há outros boatos, que muitas são forçadas a isso. Venelana-san administra o enorme harém de seu esposo. Sirzechs-sama desconfia disso, mas, não conseguiu provar. O olhar dele assusta.

Soujirou fica irado ao ver que a sua buchou e as outras meninas estavam aterrorizadas. Isso só o deixou mais irado, jurando que faria de tudo para que nada acontecesse a elas. Era uma questão de orgulho masculino.

Longe dali, várias horas depois, de noite, Ryouko e seu noivo, Vali, junto de seus amigos, estão passando pela rua, até que escutam uma gargalhada insana e explosões na parte leste. Irina está com eles e os segue, sendo que ao chegarem ao local, avistam um grande rastro de destruição no parque e uma mulher desacordada, usando roupas estranhas e colantes, rasgados em vários pontos e uma espada ao seu lado.

Irina comenta, após observá-la atentamente, com eles notando que ela não tinha ferimentos mortais e estava apenas inconsciente.

Akeno havia despejado na boca dela um líquido que conseguia curar ferimentos leves e de fato, os ferimentos nela começaram a cicatrizar. Era o máximo que conseguiam, já que quando um anjo se tornava caído, ele perdia a capacidade de se auto curar, como os anjos faziam.

Era uma formula feita com partes de feras e seres. Era uma formula complexa, descoberta por Azazel, em uma de suas experiências:

\- É uma roupa de exorcista, segundo uma explicação que meu pai deu.

Apesar de Masaomi ser pai adotivo dela, para Irina, ele e Cleria eram os seus pais, mesmo que não tivesse parentesco de sangue com eles e sabia que era amada por ambos, como se fosse filha deles. Ela tinha muito carinho pelo casal que a adotou, quando o seu "doador de espermatozoide" a abandonou.

\- Exorcista? Em Kuou? Será que estão atrás de algum akuma? Ou pior, vampiro? – Gasper pergunta aterrorizado.

\- Não se preocupe, que vamos protegê-lo. – Kiba comenta – Mas, seria bom você se dedicar mais a treinar os poderes de sua Sacraed Gear.

\- O treinamento do sensei é infernal! – ele exclama desesperado.

\- Você se tornará homem, Gasper. É necessário. Além disso, por ser meio vampiro, um dos alvos de exorcistas, precisa aprender a se defender. Vai que não podemos defendê-lo. Tem que aprender a lutar por si mesmo, se for necessário. – Arthur comenta – Portanto, se dedique!

O meio vampiro chora lágrimas de anime ao se lembrar do inferno do treinamento com Azazel, sendo que ele acreditava, piamente, que ele era um sádico, além de pervertido de carteirinha. Ele não sabia quem era mais assustador. Ele ou a namorada dele, Akeno Himejima, quando tinha que treinar com ela, fugindo dos relâmpagos sagrados dela. Ele tinha certeza que ela sentia muito prazer ao ver o seu desespero e não sabia qual dos dois era o mais sádico.

\- Espero que não esteja atrás da minha kaa-chan. Não vou permitir que ninguém a machuque. – Irina comenta determinada.

\- Não estão atrás de vocês. Lembram-se do que ia falar, quando ouvimos a explosão? – Akeno pergunta.

Todos consentem e ela fala das suspeitas de Azazel e que estava investigando as suspeitas dele e dos outros, sendo que tudo indicava que aquela exorcista estava em Kuou pelas Excaliburs, mas, não podia afirmar, com exatidão. Ao verem a reação de Kiba frente a palavra Excalibur, não estranharam.

Afinal, todos sabiam da história dele e de seus amigos que foram cobaias de estudos de Balba e que ele somente estava vivo, graças a interferência de Azazel que o encontrou por causa da sacraed Gear dele, graças ao sensor de sacraed Gear e por isso pode salvá-lo. Desde então, ele treinava arduamente e participava com afinco do treinamento infernal de Azazel.

Por medida de segurança, todos ficariam atentos aos movimentos da exorcista.

Então, após os ferimentos dela curarem, a mesma abre os olhos e fica surpresa ao ver vários em volta dela, com ela sentindo o poder deles, olhando diretamente para Vali, que estreita os olhos e pergunta:

\- Está aqui para exterminar akumas?

Ela olha para ele e fala:

\- Não estou atrás de akumas. Estou em outra missão pela igreja. Logo, não tenho interesse em você. Além disso, eu solicitei que os akumas não intervissem em minha missão. Encontrei-me com Sonia Sitri, na Academia de Kuou, essa tarde.

\- Missão? – Ravel pergunta e todos percebem que devia ser sobre a Excalibur, mas, fingem surpresa.

Ela olha longamente para eles, até que o estômago dela faz barulho e ela quase cai, sendo amparada por Kiba, que como um cavalheiro, não poderia deixar uma dama cair no chão, mesmo que fosse da Igreja.

\- Droga! Concentrei-me tanto em perseguir aquele desgraçado que me esqueci de almoçar.

Todos ficam com gotas e Arthur comenta:

\- Já é quase dez da noite. Já passou até do jantar.

\- Vai chover. – Ryouko olha para o céu sem nuvem.

Ninguém duvidava que ia chover, pois, youkais e dragões, podiam sentir as mudanças climáticas. Ryouko era uma dragonoide.

Portanto, podia sentir como os dragões.

\- Chover? Mas, está sem nuvens.

Xenovia comenta, até que sente uma gota de água no nariz, ficando surpresa com a previsão da jovem acastanhada que tinha uma energia estranha, mas, que não era de akuma. Ela não conseguia definir o que era.

\- Quer ir para a minha casa? Terá comida e um teto. Não importa em quem você está atrás. Não vai conseguir encontra-lo de noite. – Ryouko comenta.

\- Bem, há um akuma com vocês – Xenovia fala, olhando para Ravel e depois para Vali – e alguém que é parte akuma. A igreja disse para eu não ter nenhum envolvimento com akumas. Quanto aos magos, dragonoides e youkais, além de alguns humanos, não teríamos nenhum problema.

\- Isso é verdade.

Então, o estômago dela ronca. Ryouko revira os olhos e pergunta, após suspirar:

\- A igreja disse akumas, certo?

Ela concorda com a cabeça, corada pelo estômago dela ter roncado.

\- E sobre meio akuma e meio humano? O que a igreja disse? – Vali pergunta.

Ela arqueia o cenho e fala:

\- Só falaram de akumas. Mas, essa loira é uma akuma.

\- Bem, não sou akuma. Sou meio akuma. Logo, não há nenhuma proibição, certo? – Vali pergunta – Quanto a Ravel, ela está conosco.

\- Bem, de fato não teria... – ela murmura, para depois olhar para eles, perguntando em tom de confirmação - Querem algo em troca, correto?

\- Apenas saber sobre a sua missão. Podemos ajuda-la. Parece que precisa de ajuda. – Ryouko comenta com os braços cruzados em frente ao corpo.

Xenovia iria reclamar, falando que era contra as ordens da igreja aceitar ajuda de akuma, já que o prateado era um, mas, havia percebido que não conseguiria sozinha. Não era só Freed ou Balba. Se houvesse mesmo anjos caídos, seria complicado. Além disso, ele era meio humano e a igreja havia falado akuma.

Suspirando, desanimada, por saber que não conseguiria cumprir a missão sozinha, ela consente.

\- Melhor irmos de círculo mágico. Deixa comigo. – Ryouko fala.

Então, um círculo mágico imenso aparece para envolver todos, sendo que era vermelha e tinha no centro a cabeça de um dragão, semelhante a de Ddraig e asas. Xenovia fica estarrecida ao ver que estava dentro de uma mansão, mais precisamente em uma sala enorme. Era a primeira vez que se deslocava por um circulo mágico de transporte.

\- Isso foi...

\- Sim. Círculo mágico de transporte. Imagino que seja a sua primeira vez. – Ravel comenta, olhando para a reação da exorcista.

\- Sim. Confesso que foi uma experiência interessante.

Então, ela segue todos, com Gasper mantendo uma distância considerável dela, com ninguém achando ruim esse ato dele, considerando a espada sagrada que ela portava.

Ela enfim vê Gasper e pergunta:

\- O que você é?

\- Meio vampiro e meio humano. Ou seja, um dhampir. Sou Gasper Vladi. – ele fala, olhando temeroso para a espada dela.

\- Meio vampiro... Não imaginava que houvesse meio vampiros. Sempre pensei que os vampiros mordiam as suas companheiras e as tornavam vampiras também.

\- Meu pai não fez isso. É que como meio humanos, podemos andar na luz do sol e absorvermos o poder da pessoa pelo sangue dela. Além disso, não temos a vontade intensa de sangue como um vampiro puro. Para nós, tomar sangue é indiferente. Eu, na verdade, não gosto do sabor do sangue humano e não tomo. Por isso, tem casos que o vampiro deixa a esposa como humana.

Ela nota que ele exibia certa dor no olhar ao comentar sobre a sua família e decide encerrar o assunto.

Eles colocam a comida na mesa, após aquecê-la, antes, dando a exorcista faminta que comia com voracidade e questionavam se ela chegava a mastigar antes de engolir. Era visível o fato de que estava faminta.

Eles decidem deixa-la comer, para depois perguntar, com a mesma murmurando entre as vezes que usava os hachi´s:

\- Delicioso! A culinária japonesa é deliciosa!

Após ela devorar toda a comida em tempo recorde, considerando os padrões dela, ela toma um gole de suco e suspira satisfeita, falando em seguida, ao pegar a cruz em seu pescoço:

\- Obrigado pela refeição. Deus, por favor, dê caridade a estes que me ofertaram comida.

Então, Gasper põe a mão na cabeça, gemendo de dor, sendo o mesmo para Ravel, enquanto que Vali apenas demonstra um leve incômodo e ao ver o que ela fez, fala sem graça:

\- Desculpe. Eu me esqueci de que havia akuma, meio akuma e meio vampiro – ela olha para Vali – Eu sinto um poder adicional em você e um poder estranho vindo da jovem ali.

Ela aponta para a Hyoudou.

\- É que sou o Hakuryuudou. Me chamo Vali Lúcifer.

Então, todos os demais se apresentam.

Ela olha para Arthur e Lefay:

\- Nunca imaginei que o rei Ricardo e a bruxa Morgana tiveram filhos. – Xenovia comenta curiosa.

\- Eles sempre se amaram. Mas, devido aos seus cargos, não puderam ficar juntos. Ele somente amou uma mulher em sua vida, Morgana. – Arthur falava – E somosa prova desse amor. O broche que a minha irmã usa, é um broche da coroa, somente dada a rainha. A mulher que se casou com o rei Ricardo, nunca teve essa joia, que foi dita que sumiu. Na verdade, ele deu a Morgana, simbolizando o seu amor eterno e o fato que para ele, ela era a sua única rainha. No final, foi passado para nós e minha irmã o usa.

A exorcista olha atentamente e fica estupefata, falando:

\- É mesmo verdade! Ouvi dizer que essa joia sagrada nunca ficaria com um ladrão. Somente pertence a realeza e só pode ser dada pelo rei à sua rainha. Se está com ela, é porque a história é verdadeira. Incrível! Quanto a você, qual o seu nome? – ela pergunta para a Phenix.

\- Sou Ravel Phoenix, do clã Phoenix, um dos setenta e dois pilares do Submundo dos akumas.

\- Phoenix? São imortais? – Xenovia pergunta curiosa.

\- Não. Só temos a regeneração rápida e asas de fogo. – nisso, ela mostra as suas asas de chamas, surpreendendo a exorcista, que olha estupefata para as asas.

Então, olha para Irina e pergunta pensativa:

– Você tem alguma relação com o exorcista Touji Shidou? Você o lembra de certa forma, no quesito de ter alguns traços dele em seu rosto.

\- Ele foi o meu doador de espermatozoide, que me abandonou no Japão, saindo do país, me deixando sozinha. Fui parar em um abrigo e Masaomi, junto de Cleria, me adotaram como filha.

\- Masaomi Yaegaki? O ex-exorcista que traiu a igreja para viver com uma akuma de alto nível? Então, é você. A Sitri explicou sobre o seu passado.

\- O nome dela é Cleria Berial. Eu pedi ao juiz para mudar o meu sobrenome para Yaegaki. Sou Irina Yaegaki.

\- E é uma humana? Ouvimos dizer que akumas podem tornar outros humanos, akumas, através das Evil Peaces. Achei que ela tinha mentido sobre isso.

\- Meu tou-chan, Masaomi, continua humano. Há o sistema de realeza e Evil Peaces. Mas, kaa-chan nunca usaria em nós, pois, ela é contra a escravidão e realeza não passa de escravidão e servos, é um nome romântico para escravos. Ela nos ama. Ela me deu muito amor e carinho, como se eu fosse a sua filha de sangue. Recebi o amor de mãe dela.

Xenovia olha nos olhos de Irina e percebe a verdade neles.

\- Isso é surpreendente. Creio que de fato pode haver exceções em qualquer lugar. Imagino que queiram saber o motivo de eu ter sido mandada ao Japão.

\- Sim, nyah! - Kuroka, assim como os outros, fingem não saber do que se tratava – Você comentou algo sobre Excaliburs, nyah.

Xenovia olhou para as orelhas e caudas de Kuroka, sendo que Shirone havia deixado as suas para fora.

Rapidamente, Xenovia debruça na mesa e afaga as orelhas de Kuroka, que fazem barulho, com a mesma falando:

\- Faz cócegas, nyah!

\- É tão fofa!

Nisso, a nekomata se afasta, se recuperando, sendo que Xenovia volta a se sentar, enquanto contava sobre as Excaliburs e sua missão, sendo que Gasper olhava a espada dela com receio em seu semblante, sendo que murmura ao apontar para a mesma:

\- É uma espada sagrada.

\- Sim. É uma das Excaliburs. É a Excalibur Destruction. Imagino que afete meio vampiros como você, assim como akumas como ela – Xenovia fala apontando para Ravel - Normalmente, um akuma ou um vampiro é desintegrado ao tocar em tal arma. Portanto, não chegue perto. Quero evitar algum incidente com a facção dos akumas ou dos vampiros.

Vali surpreende a todos quando toca na arma, deixando Xenovia estarrecida, sendo que ele fala, sorrindo de canto:

\- Fui exposto a poderes sagrados quando criança para aumentar a minha resistência. Posso tocar tranquilamente nessa espada. Já experimentei coisas piores em meu treinamento.

\- Deve ter sido bem severo.

\- Sim. Mas, esse que vejo como meu pai, queria que eu tivesse alguma chance, caso topasse com espadas sagradas. Graças a isso, posso tocar a sua espada, tranquilamente. É uma questão de queda de braço entre o meu poder demoníaco e o poder sagrado. Só preciso concentrar o meu poder na área que toco a lâmina sagrada, que não serei afetado.

\- Deve ser um meio akuma de alto nível.

Ele sorri e se afasta, mostrando suas oito asas imensas, fazendo Xenovia arregalar os olhos. Eram asas imensas, no total de oito. Nunca havia visto tantas asas e tão grandes.

\- Creio que isso responde a sua pergunta.

\- Sim. Oito asas e imensas. Até agora, só tinha visto um par de asas e pequena em minhas missões quando exorcizava akumas, os desintegrando.

Ela olha para Ryouko, que a olhava atentamente para ela e pergunta:

\- Eu sinto um poder diferente em você.

\- Sou uma dragonoide. Sou a Sekiryuutei e este é o meu parceiro e grande amigo, Ddraig. – ela oculta o seu nome, para evitar que Asia comentasse que a conhecia.

Nisso, a Boosted Gear se materializa e o dragão fala de dentro da joia:

\- Prazer em conhecê-la.

\- O prazer é meu.

Vali faz surgir a sua manopla e fala:

\- O meu parceiro e amigo está nessa manopla, já que sou o Hakuryuudou. Ele se chama Albion.

\- Prazer em conhecê-la.

\- O prazer é meu.

Então, ela olha para Akeno, que arqueia o cenho, perguntando:

\- O que houve?

\- O que você é? – a exorcista pergunta curiosa.

Akeno sabia das suspeitas de seu noivo, Azazel, seus amigos e dela, já que ela liderava um jovem grupo de anjos caídos, por ter conseguido quatro asas, sendo que estava nascendo um terceiro par de asas.

No seu grupo havia os jovens caídos mais poderosos da facção e leais a Azazel, sendo que nele havia Tobio Ikuse, apelidado de Slashdog, que apesar de ser um humano, era parente dela e de sua mãe, pertencendo ao clã Himejima e que se aliou a Grigori, sendo que ele tinha a Sacraed Gear, Canis Lykaon, que normalmente ficava na sua forma avatar de um cachorrinho com uma espécie de chifre em forma de lâmina, sendo que não era a sua forma real.

Ela decide falar:

\- Não importa. Bem, o que uma sacerdotisa faz aqui? Tem haver com as estranhas mortes nesses dias?

\- Sim.

\- Qual o envolvimento da igreja nesse caso? – Vali pergunta.

Xenovia passa o guardanapo na boca e depois conta sobre as Excallliburs e o roubo, sendo que observam Kiba torcendo os punhos, falando:

\- Nunca vou perdoar as Excaliburs!

Então, após os amigos o acalmarem, Akane conta sobre o projeto Espada sagrada e que Kiba era o único sobrevivente, não contando que ele foi achado pelo seu noivo, Azazel e Ryouko, assim como os demais, sabiam o motivo dela ter ocultado isso.

Kuroka olha para a exorcista e fala:

\- Vamos ajuda-la a destruir as Excaliburs, nyah! Você vai precisar de ajuda, nya!

\- Nós podemos ajuda-la, mas, deixem Kiba destruir alguma espada. Ele precisa disso. – Ryouko fala, seriamente.

\- Mas... – Xenovia começa a falar, até que é interrompida pela Hyoudou.

\- A igreja falou sobre akumas. Vali é meio akuma. A Igreja não disse nada sobre meio akumas, certo?

Xenovia fica pensativa e depois fala:

\- Tudo bem. A ordem da igreja é destruí-las, mesmo. Ele pode destruir uma delas se isso lhe trouxer paz.

Graças a absorção de Ryouko, Yami havia herdado a habilidade dela e, portanto, sabia quando alguém tinha um coração bom e podia sentir isso de Xenovia.

Inclusive, havia ficado surpresa ao saber que tal habilidade ainda persistia e questionava se era pela pequena essência de Ryouko, que ela guardou para quando tivesse uma filha, em algum momento do futuro, quando o mundo fosse mais seguro, para alguém com um coração como o de Ryouko.

\- Você pode ficar hospedada aqui. O que acha? Assim, poderemos agir todos juntos.

Ela concorda fracamente, pois, no intimo, sentiu vontade de desfrutar de uma mansão, enquanto pedia perdão para Deus por não se focar em sua missão, desejando apreciar uma mansão.

Então, ela olha para Kiba e fala:

\- Graças a esse projeto, a pesquisa sobre usuários de espadas sagradas mostrou resultados. É por isso que há pessoas que podem sincronizar com as espadas sagradas.

\- Você acha que é certo matar todos os sujeitos de teste, porque o projeto foi um fracasso? Você acha que devo perdoar todos eles que mataram os meus amigos, os descartando como se fossem lixo?

Kiba falou e olhou para Xenovia com olhos cheios de ódio, sendo que a Quarta disse, após alguns minutos:

\- Esse incidente também se tornou um dos piores casos entre nós e saiba que muitas pessoas sentiram nojo com isso. A pessoa responsável por esse projeto, naquela época, tinha um grave problema com a sua crença. Então, após esse ato abominável, ele foi acusado de heresia e inclusive, a sua cabeça está a prêmio. Acreditamos que agora ele está ao lado dos Caídos.

Akeno estreitou os olhos, sendo algo que passou despercebido para a exorcista, enquanto que os demais se entreolhavam, com Ryouko compreendendo agora o motivo de ocultarem que estavam com os Anjos caídos, sendo que conhecia Azazel e sabia que ele não era malvado e duvidava que ele estava envolvido nisso, assim como os amigos dele. Ela nunca se enganava em suas suposições e, além disso, podia sentir que ela era boa, também.

\- Do lado dos Anjos Caídos? Qual é o nome dessa pessoa? - Ryouko se interessou e perguntou a Xenovia, sabendo que a sua amiga, Akeno, estava especialmente interessada, assim como ela e os demais.

Afinal, não acreditavam que Azazel e os amigos dele estavam envolvidos com esses crimes e com o roubo. Ele podia ser muito curioso para estudar tudo que colocava a mão, mas, nunca iria ser responsável por tais atos cruéis.

\- Balba Galilei. O homem que é chamado de "Arcebispo do Genocídio". Freed Zelzan está junto dele, segundo as informações que conseguimos. Ele é um louco, se querem saber a minha opinião. Se bem, que ele sempre pareceu desequilibrado. Foi ele que me atacou pelas costas. Por sorte, me defendi do golpe mortal com a minha Excalibur. Ele não foi silencioso o suficiente para dar um golpe mortal em minhas costas.

\- "Louco"? – Irina pergunta preocupada.

\- Sim. Freed Zelzan é um antigo exorcista do Vaticano. Era tido como um gênio que se tornou um exorcista aos dezessete anos. Ele teve grandes realizações, porque ele se dedicava a eliminar akumas e bestas místicas. – Xenovia falou pensativa - Mas ele exagerou. Ele até matou os seus aliados. Na verdade, Freed nunca teve qualquer crença para com o nosso Deus desde o início. A única coisa que ele tinha era o instinto de luta e a intenção de matar os monstros, além de uma obsessão anormal para batalhas. Era uma questão de tempo, para que ele fosse acusado de heresia.

\- E o que aconteceu para ele ser declarado como herege? Matou alguém? Foi alguém importante? – Ryouko pergunta.

\- Bem, não foi ninguém importante. Na verdade, ele matou vários membros da igreja. Freed usou a Excalibur que roubou para matar nossos companheiros. Para fazer nós pagarmos o preço, porque o grupo de eliminação não pode cuidar dele dessa vez. – Xenovia falava com ódio e todos compreenderam que ele era odiado por vários – Ele é um exilado. Portanto, podemos eliminá-lo. Para a Igreja, é indesejável ter um louco desses, por aí. Até agora, ninguém conseguiu mata-lo, sendo que ele está envolvido com o roubo das Excaliburs. Todos os exorcistas mandados para destruir as Excaliburs foram mortos.

Vali pergunta discretamente em um sussurro, em tom de confirmação para a híbrida, que estava mais afastada na mesa:

\- Tem alguma ideia onde esses bastardos estão escondidos?

\- Sim. Estou perto de descobrir onde os desgraçados estão. O problema é Kokabiel. Eu só tenho dois pares de asas e um terceiro par que ainda está nascendo. Não posso lidar com ele. Preciso limpar o nome dos Caídos. É somente um pequeno grupo que está envolvido nisso. Mandei o Slashdog, verificar alguns dados.

\- Entendo.

Na mesa, a exorcista fala, fazendo pose de oração, rogando aos Céus:

\- Senhor, por favor, peço o vosso perdão pelo meu crime de descansar em uma mansão em vez de cumprir a minha missão. Irei repor amanhã, sem falta, a minha falha. Perdoe essa pecadora, por favor.

Todas ficam com gotas com o exagero dela.

Xenovia se levanta e fica admirada com um dos elevadores dentro da mansão e é informada dos quartos disponíveis, escolhendo aquele que quer ficar, sendo que chorava de felicidade ao ver a suntuosa jacuzzi com hidromassagem no quarto de banho que era imenso, compreendendo, tranquilamente, um quarto inteiro.

Ela encontra algumas roupas básicas em sacos, sendo que havia roupas femininas e masculinas. Ao abrir as portas, notou que havia magia e as roupas brilharam, notando que se adaptavam ao seu tamanho. Ao olhar para o lado, notou uma máquina estranha que falava "depositar roupas sujas".

Ela retira a sua roupa suja e máquina brilha, fazendo alguns sons, até que abriu um compartimento embaixo com as roupas limpas e perfumadas, fazendo ela ficar maravilhada com a magia.

Após um banho relaxante, ela se troca pondo um pijama comportado e passa a explorar a mansão, sendo que havia se maravilhado com o salão de jogos, para depois voltar ao quarto e dormir, sendo que dormia com a sua espada sagrada ao seu lado e atenta a qualquer som.

Longe ali, no instituto Grigori, Akeno andava pelos corredores, até que se depara com Kokabiel, o cumprimentando com um aceno de cabeça, contendo a sua raiva, pois, as suas investigações e de Slashdog, o levavam até ele.

\- Ora, ora... Vejo que enfim apareceu no instituto. Parece que está andando muito fora daqui, mesmo não estando em missão.

\- Eu tenho amigos fora daqui. Qual o problema de visita-los, Kokabiel-sama? Estou de folga, após cumprir a minha missão anterior em desarticular grupos de Caídos que não seguiam as ordens dos Grigori, conforme o senhor sabe. Eu e a minha equipe, temos direito a uma folga, após o nosso serviço exemplar.

\- Sim. Uma jovem hibrida. A mais jovem anjo caído, mesmo mestiça, a liderar um grupo de jovens talentosos, sendo que um deles tem uma sacraed Gear, além de Vali, outro jovem talentoso, filho adotivo de Azazel, que também possuí uma Sacraed Gear. Um meio akuma entre nós, assim como um humano... Que revoltante.

\- Se é tão revoltante, reclame com o meu noivo. Seu superior.

\- Verdade. Eu esqueci. É noiva dele. Sempre suspeitei que somente conseguiu a liderança por ser a preferida dele.

Rosnando, Akeno invoca as suas quatro asas imensas e concentra seus relâmpagos sagrados, sendo que Kokabiel faz surgir as suas dez asas e concentra sua luz nas mãos.

\- Kokabiel! O que está fazendo? Ela é uma de nós! Não atacamos companheiros. – Azazel surge com as suas doze asas, assim como preparando os seus poderes.

\- Está tudo bem com você, minha princesinha?

Baraquiel surge atrás da filha, com a sua usual roupa de batalha e as suas dez asas a mostra, sendo que após mostrar preocupação para com a sua filha, ergue o olhar e estreita os olhos para Kokabiel, enquanto concentrava seus relâmpagos sagrados.

Sabendo que estava em desvantagem e que não podia se dar ao luxo de atacar, agora, os que eram contra o seu desejo, ele recuou em seu intento.

Akeno tinha quatro asas, sendo que havia ganhado as quatro há alguns anos atrás e por isso, era tida como uma gênia, não só futuramente no campo na ciência, assim como no poder. Inclusive, todos acreditavam que dali a alguns anos, poderia chegar as dez asas ou até em menos tempo.

Afinal, era visível o nascimento de um terceiro par de asas, dentre os dois pares. Mas, este par ainda não havia crescido o suficiente e as demais asas eram grandes, ultrapassando o tamanho normal de uma asa, considerando o quanto era jovem. As asas dela já tinham um tamanho considerável, demonstrando que não era uma simples caída, mesmo senão tivesse quatro asas e outros dois, nascendo.

\- Estávamos apenas conversando e nos exaltamos. Somente isso.

Ele fala sorrindo falsamente, guardando as suas asas, enquanto se afastava dali e somente quando estavam longe, todos guardam as suas asas e entram no escritório de Azazel, sendo que Shemhazai também estava no local e Akeno faz o seu relatório, sendo que Slashdog entra no local e revela o seu relatório, também, para depois Azazel, sentado em sua cadeira, meditar, falando:

\- Fique junto da exorcista, Akeno. Mas, somente revele a sua identidade como Caída, se for estritamente necessário. Consegue lutar sem se transformar?

\- Sim.

\- Tome cuidado. Se precisar, chame reforços, minha princesa. – Baraquiel fala preocupado.

\- Tem o Sekiryuutei e o Hakuryuudou. Creio que ambos são o melhor reforço que existe, além dos amigos de Vali-kun, claro.

\- Verdade. Mesmo assim, não se exponha.

\- O mesmo para mim, minha princesa. Por favor, não se arrisque. – Baraquiel fala preocupado.

\- Não vou arriscar.

\- Quanto a você, Slashdog, continue eliminando nas sombras os aliados desse bastardo. Precisamos impedir uma guerra civil entre nós. Há um grupo considerável entre nós que deseja a paz e iremos fazer de tudo para que isso não seja quebrado. Além disso, precisamos limpar o nosso nome, deixando claro que é apenas um grupo de caídos, liderado por Kokabiel, que está por trás desse roubo e dessas mortes.

\- Pode deixar, Azazel-sama. - Tobio Ikuse fala, respeitosamente.

\- É revoltante o fato de que não podemos agir diretamente com o bastardo do Kokabiel envolvido. Precisamos agir com prudência e devemos deixar os outros lidarem com isso. - Azazel fala, torcendo os punhos, irado por estar de mãos atadas, de certa forma.

\- É mesmo uma pena não podermos agir. - Shemhazai fala em um suspiro.

\- Se vocês agirem contra ele, isso poderá acabar causando uma guerra civil entre nós, caídos. Precisamos podar os galhos dessa árvore podre, sendo que os galhos representam os que são fieis a Kokabiel e depois, devemos deixar que outros eliminem o "tronco", juntamente com a "raiz". Ou seja, o bastardo do Kokabiel. Eu sei que não posso me revelar. – Akeno fala.

\- Sim. O melhor é irmos eliminando, discretamente, os que são aliados de Kokabiel. – Slashdog fala invocando a sua sacraed gear.

\- Estão certos. Ambos.

Então, eles comentam sobre alguns dados e os planos de ação, com todos saindo, menos Akeno, que ficou a pedido de Azazel, sendo que Baraquiel deu um olhar de aviso ao seu amigo de longa data que suou frio, falando que ela estaria em casa dali a alguns minutos.

Após a porta fechar, ele comenta:

\- O seu pai é assustador, sabe?

\- Sim. Mas, eu sou a sua princesinha. O que queria? Se tivermos uma filha, agirá como ele.

\- Provavelmente, serei assim, também. – ele comenta com um sorriso no rosto.

Ela fala, se sentando de frente, no colo dele, com as pernas dela, uma em cada lado, enquanto pressionava os seus seios cobertos pela malha que usava no tórax dele, sendo que havia falado em um sussurro no ouvido dele:

\- Meu corvo pervertido...

Então, ela mordisca o lóbulo dele, fazendo-o arfar, sendo que ele falava:

\- Isso é maldade, Akeno-chan – ele fala, pegando fortemente a bunda dela, fazendo ela gemer levemente – Sabe que não podermos fazer nada até casarmos. Serei castrado pelo seu pai se fizermos antes de nos casar. Além disso, ele é um dos meus melhores amigos.

Ela sorri maliciosamente, passando eroticamente as mãos no tórax dele, por baixo da blusa dele que tinha alguns botões abertos, sendo que usa as suas unhas e aperta, arranhando a pele dele, fazendo Azazel gemer, sentindo prazer, sendo que ele dá um tapa forte na bunda dela, fazendo ela gemer, falando sensualmente:

\- Creio que serei punida, após nos casamos... Vai punir a corva malvada?

A híbrida fala manhosa no ouvido dele, que dá mais um tapa na bunda dela, fazendo ela gemer, sendo que ela rebola mais intensamente em cima da virilha dele, arrancando um rosnado rouco de prazer dele.

\- Claro que sim... – ele fala roucamente, com ela sorrindo safada ao sentir o membro dele rijo embaixo dela.

Então, eles se beijam, devorando os lábios um do outro, com as línguas brincando no céu da boca, para depois guerrearem, sendo que ele inspira roucamente e se afasta, falando:

\- Melhor paramos... se não...

\- Meu governador mau não aguenta mais a sua meia corva brincalhona? – ela fala sensualmente, mordiscando o lóbulo dele, antes de se levantar e afastar.

\- Sabe que eu vou precisar de um banho frio?

\- Sei... Está bem animadinho. Bem, já está tarde e tenho que jantar em casa.

Ela fala abraçando os seus seios fartos, os mexendo levemente, fazendo o Governador dos anjos caídos gemer com a visão erótica deles, ainda mais pelo fato de que ele tinha fetiche por seios. Era uma tortura vê-los e não poder tocá-los, assim como fazer tudo o que desejava com eles. Para alguém com fetiche por seios era uma tortura cruel e sabia que o lado sádico de sua amada, adorava tortura-lo.

Além disso, Akeno tinha um corpo naturalmente erótico, mais do que qualquer outra caída. Mesmo entre as Caídas, o seu corpo era excepcional.

Então, dando um aceno, fazendo questão de rebolar a bunda para delírio de Azazel, ela abre a porta e sai, enquanto o governador pensava em como andaria nos corredores com a sua ereção dura como uma rocha, sendo evidente pela proeminência avantajada em sua calça.

No dia seguinte, no mundo humano, mais precisamente na mansão de Ryouko, elas saem, sendo que todos anotaram os seus números de telefone e ficaram de ficar em contato. Qualquer problema e eles ligariam um para o outro, sendo que Xenovia concordou de almoçar e jantar na mansão, assim como dormir nela, rogando perdão aos céus, novamente, fazendo eles ficarem com uma gota.

Após alguns dias, Akeno chega na mansão, após jantarem e fala:

\- Meus amigos e eu descobrimos onde Freed e Balba estão. Eles estão reunidos em um galpão abandonado ao norte. Parece que eles estão se preparando para atacar a Academia Kuou, aqui na cidade. Kokabiel, um anjo caído de dez asas, está no local.

A sacerdotisa estava surpresa com as informações e questionava em pensamento como ela conseguiu descobrir essas informações.

\- Aquela Academia de ensino para garotas que abriu recentemente para garotos? – Vali pergunta.

\- Sim. Precisamos pegá-los antes que envolva os akumas. Ele está querendo provocar uma guerra. Lá tem Sona Sitri, do clã Sitri, irmã da Yondai Maiou, Serafall Leviathan. Imagine o incidente que teremos se ela sofrer algo? – Akeno comenta.

\- Uma guerra? De novo? Devemos detê-los. – Ryouko comenta decidida.

Albion exclama:

\- Balance Breaker! Vanishing Dragon!

Ddraig exclama:

\- Balance Breaker! Welsh Dragon!

Então, ambos assumem o seu Balanced Breaker. Bikou invoca seu bastão e a sua nuvem, levando Kuroka e Shirone, sendo que a mais velha mandou a mais nova tomar cuidado. Vali segura Kiba pelos braços dele, sendo que Akeno está nas costas dele, achando ruim não poder usar as suas asas. Ryouka levava Irina e Xenovia em suas costas, com elas adorando voar, sendo que se seguravam firmemente nela.

LeFay havia invocado uma vassoura para voar e seu irmão estava de carona.

Ryouko confiava em seu amado e sabia que Akeno era fiel a Azazel. Na face dela dizia o quanto ela estava desconfortável, sabendo que ela amava voar com as suas asas. Mas, não podia abri-las, pois, precisava manter a sua identidade em segredo. Kiba havia invocado a sua espada.

Voando, eles chegam rapidamente ao local e todos descem, sendo que rapidamente, surge Freed, gargalhando insanamente com a sua espada. Balba aparece ao lado dele e ao longe, Kokabiel, com as suas dez asas abertas.

Akeno havia se ocultado, pois, ele poderia comentar algo sobre ela.

Enquanto isso, Ddraig gritava na manopla:

\- Boost x 50! Transfer!

Ryouko encosta em Kiba e passa o poder para ele, falando:

\- Creio que vai precisar disso, amigo.

\- Obrigado.

\- Pelo visto, temos convidados. Creio que preciso...

Então, ele para ao ver que a Sekiryuutei, sabendo que era mulher pelo contorno feminino da armadura que cobria todo o corpo e o Hakuryuudou, tirando a sorte no Jo-ken-pou, até que ela exclama animada, sendo que havia se juntado ao Vali no céu, após aumentar o poder de Kiba:

\- Eu ganhei!

Vali está deprimido e Ddraig fala, animado:

\- Se ferrou, branco. Será a Ryouko-chan que vai derrota-lo.

Uma veia salta em Kokabiel, sendo que Fred e Balba tinham gotas, ao ver que o caído era ignorado, sendo que o mesmo esbravejava e eles o ignoravam por completo, por estarem envolvidos em sua pequena discussão. No caso, os dragões celestiais nas manoplas.

\- Você verá! Na próxima, o Vali vai ganhar!

\- Até parece. Pare de sonhar branco!

\- Seu...!

Então, Ddraig estranha o fato de que a voz parecia feminina, sendo que sacode a cabeça para os lados, pois, era impossível Albion ser fêmea. Não cheirava a fêmea. Além disso, ele se revoltava por se sentir atraído pelo Albion, sendo que sentia uma ligação profunda com ele que o exasperava, pois, em tese isso só acontecia entre macho e fêmea.

Ddraig julgava que sentia coisas, sem saber que na verdade, Albion era uma fêmea e o nome verdadeiro dela não era Albion e sim Kimiko. Mas, por causa dos comentários machistas dele quando era mais novo, sendo que mudou depois, ela se fez passar por macho, usando magia para mexer na sua voz e cheiro para que ele lutasse contra ela, já que ele nunca lutaria contra uma fêmea. O plano original dela era derrota-lo e depois mostrar que foi uma fêmea que o derrotou, apenas para humilha-lo.

O problema para a dragoa foi que ela se apaixonou por ele, mas, não podia revelar a verdade, pois, temia que ele a odiasse e a evitasse, por tê-lo enganado por tantos milênios. Por isso, jurou que manteria sua identidade como macho até o final, enterrando os seus sentimentos e o fato de que tinha a ligação verdadeira com ele, conforme sentia tal sentimento intenso nela. Vali sabia a verdade e jurou guardar segredo.

Kimiko murmurou maldições contra si mesma, pois se distraiu na magia e ativando a voz masculina de novo, através de magia, fala:

\- Mal vejo a hora de varrer o chão com você, vermelho!

Ddraig sai de seus pensamentos e fala:

\- Digo o mesmo para você, branco!

\- Ei! Eu estou falando seus desgraçados!

O casal o ignora e põe a conversar:

\- Lute com tudo, meu amor. Por favor.

\- Claro. Esse corvo bastardo vai se arrepender do dia em que nasceu – ela fala com um sorriso maligno.

Ao ver tal face, Vali sussurra, apaixonado:

\- Tão fofa...

Os outros ficam com gotas, tentando compreender onde ela era fofa, com um sorriso maligno desses e Xenovia concorda que de fato, o amor era cego.

\- Ei!

\- Pare de grasnar, feioso! Fala sério. Você é irritante! – então, Vali invoca as suas oito asas imensas – Eu sou Vali Lucifer, descendente do Lúcifer original com uma humana.

A exorcista fica estarrecida, pois, nunca imaginou que veriam tantas asas e começou a agradecer, mentalmente, por eles estarem com ela e que agora compreendia como tantos exorcistas foram mortos. Não era somente Freed. Havia um caído com nada mais, nada menos, do que dez asas.

Em virtude desse fato, ela suava frio. Além disso, descobriu que um descendente do Lúcifer original, estava ao lado dela, pelo menos.

\- Seu...!

Então, ele recebe um soco no rosto e Ryouko fala:

\- Eu sou a sua oponente, corvo bastardo!

Ao ver o sorriso maligno dela, ele sentiu o sangue gelar, sendo que conseguiu recobrar a coragem, sem saber como havia conseguido, enquanto Ryouko fechava o seu capacete.

\- Sua...! Como ia falando, teremos convidados! Agora. Eu vou ter todos vocês lutando contra os meus animais de estimação que eu trouxe do inferno, especialmente para vocês.

Kokabiel estalou os dedos e das profundezas da escuridão, ouviu-se um ruído do solo que se aproximava, tendo dez metros de altura e um corpo grande. Tinha quatro patas e cada perna era grossa. Tinha também garras que cresciam de cada perna. Os olhos brilhavam da escuridão e eram vermelhos como sangue e as suas mandíbulas tinham presas perigosas, se assemelhando a um cachorro, tendo três cabeças.

\- Um Cérbero! – Gasper exclama.

Então, surge outro, atrás dele, rosnando.

\- Dois Cérberos! – Irina exclama, estarrecida.

\- Consegui roubar um dos inventos de Azazel que multiplica seres. Claro que ele nunca soube que eu roubei, sendo que roubei ontem e usei por medida de segurança. Sabiam que eu estava achando que exagerei na quantidade? Foi uma pena que a máquina quebrou no terceiro.

\- Preciso conversar com Azazel sobre as suas invenções. – Akeno comenta escondida, torcendo os punhos – Ele tem que tomar cuidado com elas, para não caírem em mãos erradas.

Xenovia pegou a sua Excalibur Destruction e Irina pegou Galatine, a espada sagrada, adquirida de um exorcist, de vinte e nove anos, que há seis anos, atrás, cometeu a loucura de tentar atacar Cléria e foi morto por Masaomi. Esse exorcista roubou a espada da Igreja, visando uma vingança em nome do pai, um dos que foram mortos na tentativa de matar Masaomi e Cleria.

Conforme ela crescia, essa espada foi dada a ela pelo seu pai, Masaomi, sendo que era uma espada que pertenceu no passado, a Sir Gawain, um dos cavaleiros da Távola Redonda do Rei Arthur.

Ambas ficam atentas, enquanto se preparavam para enfrentar um deles, junto de Bikou e de Arthur.

Vali ficou enfrentando o outro, sozinho, mostrando que não estava levando o enorme cão infernal, a sério.

Então, quando Irina acertou o focinho do enorme Cérbero, uma patada do mesmo passou rente a ela que conseguiu desviar, voltando ao chão. A sua espada sagrada, que ela adquiriu de sua mãe, uma vez que estava selada em um cofre no clã Belial, se mostrava efetivo contra o enorme cachorro. Eles haviam conseguido de um exorcista que o seu pai matou, quando ele cometeu o grave erro de tentar atacar Cleria.

Xenovia atacava o lombo do enorme cão infernal, enquanto que a espada de Arthur trabalhava habilmente.

Então, uma gargalhada insana chama a atenção de todos, que não estavam tendo um Cérbero para enfrentar.

\- Está completo! Eu queria fazer na Academia de Kuou, mas, ainda bem que deixei tudo preparado como um plano B!

Todos se voltam para a voz de Balba, sendo que as quatro Excaliburs foram colocados no centro de um ciclo que começou a irradiar quantidades incríveis de luz.

\- Não pode ser! – Arthur exclama.

\- As quatro Excaliburs vão se tornar uma única espada!

LeFay exclama, estarrecida, com Gasper e Shirone ao seu lado, a auxiliando a manter uma barreira mágica, impedindo assim que qualquer um abandonasse o local. Kuroka estava protegendo elas, ao deixar ativado alguns círculos mágicos em torno deles ao concentrar o seu senjutsu e youjutsu.

Uma luz divina se espalhou por todo o local e todos tiveram que fechar os olhos, sendo que era possível ver pelas frestas das mãos, as quatro Excaliburs ficando uma sobre os outras, sendo que a Excalibur, que era originalmente um, que foi dividida em sete, voltaria a se tornar uma, através de quatro das sete espadas, que iriam se tornar um, naquele momento. Quando as luzes brilhantes se foram, havia uma espada sagrada no centro do local, emitindo uma aura azul esbranquiçada.

Então, gargalhando malignamente, enquanto Freed se aproximava da espada, Balba falava:

\- Por causa da luz criada pela Excalibur quando se transformou em uma só espada, o feitiço no chão também está completo. Esta cidade entrará em colapso em vinte minutos. A única maneira de dissipar isso é acabando com Kokabiel.

Xenovia exclama, tendo acabado de desviar de uma patada do Cérbero:

\- Mesmo que esse bastardo esteja empunhando essa espada que parece sagrada, não é uma espada sagrada. Mesmo que seja uma espada sagrada, é igual a qualquer outra arma e muda dependendo da pessoa que o usa. Essa é uma espada herege, pois, Freed é um herege, tendo um coração maligno.

Então, ela volta a prestar atenção em seu oponente.

\- Balba Galilei. Eu sou um sobrevivente do "Projeto da Espada Sagrada"! – apesar de dizer calmamente, os olhos de Kiba estavam cheios de chamas de ódio.

\- O sobrevivente desse projeto que foi uma desgraça. Para encontrá-lo em um país do Extremo Oriente como este, eu sinto que é o destino. Entenda, eu gosto de espadas sagradas. Eu gosto tanto delas, que eles estão em meus sonhos. Possivelmente porque o meu coração estava fascinado pela lenda de Excalibur desde que eu era criança. É por isso que, quando descobri que não conseguia usar a Excalibur, fiquei desesperado.

Balba começou a falar sobre sua vida e depois disse:

\- Eu senti admiração por aqueles que podiam usá-lo porque eu não podia. Esse sentimento se tornou tão poderoso que comecei um experimento para criar aqueles que podiam usá-los. Então, apesar de ter sido um experimento fracassado, descobri que o meu sonho poderia ser realizado, graças a você e aos outros.

\- O quê? Foi realizado? Você se livrou de nós, depois que descobriu que fomos um fracasso. – Yuuto fala estarrecido.

Balba sacudiu a cabeça e disse:

\- Não foi dessa forma. De fato, mandei mata-los, mas, porque eu percebi que havia um fator essencial e igualmente necessário para empunhar as espadas sagradas. Então eu usei o valor numérico dos "fatores" para investigar a sua capacidade. A maioria dos sujeitos de teste tinha os "elementos", mas eles não tinham o valor numérico necessário para manejar a Excalibur. Então cheguei a uma conclusão. Existia uma maneira de tirar os elementos e reuni-los

Xenovia não ouviu essa parte, pois, naquele momento, um rugido bestial do Cérbero que ela enfrentava junto de Bikou, obstruiu o que Balba falou.

Além disso, somente haviam conseguido feri-lo, levemente. LeFay havia usado magia para segurar os Cérbero´s e impedir que os danos se alastrassem ou que os mesmos se afastassem do local. Ela era auxiliada por Shirone e Gasper. Kuroka as defendia.

No local, enquanto Freed admirava a sua nova espada, Balba falava:

\- Retiramos os elementos sagrados daqueles que os têm e os cristalizamos. Veja.

Ele tirou um orbe que estava emitindo uma luz brilhante com uma aura sagrada o envolvendo.

\- Com isso, a pesquisa sobre as espadas sagradas melhorou. Mesmo assim, aqueles tolos da Igreja baniram-me por heresia e tiraram meus relatórios sobre a pesquisa. Olhando para você, vejo que o projeto foi sucedido por alguém. Aquele Michael. Ele me fez parecer um criminoso e este é o resultado? Bem, é esse Anjo que estamos falando. Mesmo que ele retire os elementos dos sujeitos do teste, ele não chegaria a matá-los. Essa parte só o tornaria mais humano do que eu.

Balba riu agradavelmente, pois, para criar usuários de espada sagrada artificialmente era exigido um sacrifício. Mas, o projeto sucedido por outra pessoa escolhida por Michael, não trouxe qualquer sofrimento aos que participavam e não era nada semelhante aos métodos usados por Balba.

\- Você matou os meus companheiros para tirar os elementos necessários para manejar as espadas sagradas? - Kiba perguntou para Balba com a voz tendo uma clara intenção de matar.

\- Isso mesmo. Tome este orbe de volta. Eu usei três deles em Freed. Este é o último. Considere um presente.

Freed gargalhava malignamente e fala:

\- Outras pessoas além de mim morreram, porque os seus corpos não conseguiram sincronizar com os elementos! Se eu pensar dessa forma, isso me faz especial. Todos os outros que roubaram as espadas estão mortos!

\- Balba Galilei. Quantas vidas você sacrificou por sua ganância e experiências?

As mãos de Kiba estavam tremendo de pura ira e havia uma aura de raiva intensa saindo de seu corpo.

\- Veja como sou bom – ele fala sarcasticamente – Eu vou dar este orbe a você. Minha pesquisa chegou ao estágio em que é possível produzi-los em massa no ambiente certo. Primeiro de tudo, destruirei esta cidade com Kokabiel. Em seguida, reunirei as lendárias espadas sagradas armazenadas ao redor do mundo. Em seguida, vou produzir uma massa de espadas sagradas e começarei uma guerra contra Michael e o Vaticano com as Excaliburs combinadas. Eu vou mostrar o resultado da minha pesquisa para aqueles anjos tolos e seus seguidores que me condenaram.

Balba jogou fora o orbe ao perder o interesse nele. Esse orbe foi rolando no chão como se estivesse buscando Kiba e parou no pé do mesmo que se inclinou silenciosamente e o apanhou, dando um tapinha carinhoso no orbe, olhando em um misto de tristeza e de carinho, murmurando:

\- Todos...

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de Kiba, sendo que a sua expressão estava cheia de tristeza e raiva.

Então, de repente, o orbe que ele pegou começou a emitir luzes e as mesmas começaram a se espalhar. Eventualmente, cobriram todo o local. Do chão havia várias luzes saindo que começaram a tomar uma forma, impossível de ser claramente definida em um primeiro momento. Em seguida, começou a tomar a forma de uma espada e em volta dela, surgiram outras pessoas em forma de vultos. Havia meninos e meninas que estavam brilhando com uma cor azulada alva e que cercavam Kiba.

Kuroka comenta surpresa:

\- Pelo visto, os vários poderes que estão presentes neste campo de batalha, fizeram com que os espíritos dentro do orbe aparecessem. Afinal, há uma espada herege, espadas sagradas, akumas e Anjos Caídos, tudo junto, em um só lugar.

As crianças olhavam para Kiba com uma expressão querida e triste, ao mesmo tempo.

\- Todos! Eu... eu... – o guerreiro fala em uma perda de palavras, reconhecendo aqueles jovens como sendo os últimos que foram eliminados por Balba e seus seguidores.

Após alguns minutos, com os olhos umedecidos, ele fala, tendo a voz embargada e parecia perguntar a si mesmo:

\- Eu sempre... sempre pensei sobre isso. Sempre pensei se era certo o fato de eu ser o único sobrevivente. Havia aqueles que tinham mais sonhos do que eu tinha. Havia aqueles que queriam viver mais do que eu queria. Será que é certo eu ser o único a ter uma vida pacífica? – ele parecia perguntar a si mesmo.

Então o espírito de um menino sorriu para o jovem e falou:

\- Não se preocupe mais conosco. Pelo menos, você está vivo e é isso o que importa para nós.

Lágrimas brotavam dos orbes de Kiba, pois os pensamentos dele os alcançavam e em virtude disso, os espíritos de meninos e meninas, começaram a mover seus lábios em um só ritmo, juntos, começando a cantar uma canção sagrada que vinha de dentro de seus corações, que se tornaram apenas um, naquele instante.

Kiba começou a cantar enquanto derramava lágrimas, pois, era o que eles faziam, no passado, enquanto passavam pelo experimento doloroso que Balba, cruelmente, impunha a eles. Esta canção era a única coisa que eles possuíam naquela época para manter as suas esperanças e sonhos, consigo. Esta canção era o único apoio que eles tiveram para continuar vivendo, tal vida sofrida. Kiba e seus amigos, naquela época, tinham os sorrisos de crianças inocentes, mesmo no sofrimento que vivenciavam, diariamente.

Então, os seus corpos começaram a brilhar azulado esbranquiçado e cada vez mais ficavam brilhantes, sendo que Kiba estava no centro, enquanto várias vozes falavam:

\- Nós não éramos bons sozinhos.

\- Não tínhamos elementos suficientes para conseguir empunhar as espadas sagradas. Mas...

\- Tudo ficará bem se estivermos juntos.

\- Você tem que aceitar a espada sagrada.

\- Não é assustador.

\- Mesmo que Deus esteja olhando.

\- Nossos corações estarão sempre juntos...

Em seguida, seus espíritos se elevaram para o céu, para depois se transformaram em uma grande luz que caiu em Kiba, com eles dando a sua benção para o seu amigo, unindo os seus corações em apenas um coração.

Freed começou a gargalhar e falar:

\- Porque você está chorando? Você estava cantando com alegria junto dos fantasmas-chan que o rodeavam. Para mim, isso foi um incômodo. – suas feições mudam para de ira - Para mim, isso foi o pior. Você sabia que eu odeio essa música? Basta ouvir essa música nauseante, para eu me sentir enojado! Quer saber? Não quero ouvir mais nada! Eu estou no meu limite! Eu vou cortá-lo em pedaços para me acalmar, após ouvir essa música asquerosa e farei isso com esta Excalibur final que surgiu da fusão de quatro Excaliburs! Sinta-se honrado em ser eliminado por essa espada!

\- Saiba bastardo, que os espíritos dos meus companheiros residem dentro dessas espadas. Portanto, eu não posso permitir que você pratique o mal por mais tempo ao usá-los dessa forma! Estas lágrimas que tenho são lágrimas de determinação. Eu me tornarei uma espada. Meus companheiros que se fundiram com o meu espírito! Vamos superá-lo juntos! Os sentimentos que não podíamos ter, juntos, antes! Os desejos que não poderíamos cumprir naquela época de sofrimento! Agora, mesmo aqui, saiba que eu me tornarei a espada, juntamente com os meus amigos! – Kiba fecha os olhos e se concentra, para depois abri-los, com as suas palavras se originando do fundo de seu coração - Por favor, respondam aos meus sentimentos agora, amigos! Permitam-me lutar junto com vocês, meus amigos! Seremos um só coração e alma, juntos! Sword Birth!

Então, a Sacraed Gear e os espíritos dos companheiros de Kiba começam a se fundir, formando uma forma que começou a se alinhar com o poder sagrado que emanavam se juntando a espada normal de Kiba que exclama:

\- Balance Breaker! Sacred Sword of Hope (Espada Sagrada da esperança)! Você receberá o poder desta espada que possuí o poder da luz e dos sentimentos de todos nós! Essa espada representa os nossos sentimentos! A nossa esperança! Juntos, em uma única espada sagrada!

Ele exclamando empunhando a sua nova espada que ganhou uma áurea sagrada.

Então, Kuroka se aproxima dele e faz círculos mágicos surgirem em volta dele, fazendo Kiba brilhar, com o mesmo sentindo que junto com o Transfer de poder feito por Ryouko, suas outras habilidades aumentavam e juntamente com ele, todos no campo receberam aumento de seus poderes.

\- Essa é uma habilidade daqueles que usam senjutsu com perfeição, nyah! Aumentei sua força, velocidade, resistência e agilidade. Tive que usar em todos, mas, procurei me focar em você, nyah!

\- Muito obrigado, Kuroka-san!

\- De nada, nyah!

Nisso, ela volta a defender aqueles que fortaleciam a barreira mágica, no caso Lefay e Shirone, sendo que Gasper as ajudava, enquanto se lastimava por não dominar a sua Sacraed Gear por completo, temendo usá-lo erroneamente. Ele ainda não tinha a confiança necessária para usá-la, efetivamente.

Conforme via todos lutando, ele se sentiu inútil.

Portanto, em virtude disso, sentiu que precisava ser útil para ajudar os seus amigos. O poder que ele detinha em sua Sacraed Gear, se dominada, seria muito efetiva em um campo de batalha. Vidas poderiam ser salvas. Batalhas poderiam ser vencidas mais facilmente. Ao ver a determinação de todos, assim como ao ver os atos que Kiba, juntamente com os seus sentimentos, algo cresceu dentro de Gasper. Ele ainda temia os treinamentos, mas, decidiu vê-los sobre outra óptica.

Claro que nunca iria apreciar ser caçado, como se caçavam vampiros, mas, treinar a sua Sacraed Gear, se tornou algo motivacional e ao seu ver, treinar a sua Longinus, não envolvia ser caçado com poderes sagrados. Isso ele nunca iria apreciar e fugiria sempre que pudesse.

Quando a espada de ambos faz contato uma com a outra, a aura que cobria a Excalibur estava sendo apagada pela espada sagrada de Kiba e Freed disse com uma voz chocada, ao ser surpreendido com o comportamento da sua espada:

\- Essa espada supera o criador das espadas sagradas!?

\- Se fosse a verdadeira Excalibur, eu acredito que não poderia vencê-la. Essa Excalibur incompleta que está em suas mãos asquerosas, mergulhada em sangue, nunca poderia cortar os sentimentos puros meu e de meus camaradas que envolvem essa espada sagrada da Esperança! Nossos sentimentos estão unidos em uma só alma e coração! Portanto, esta espada não pode ser quebrada por uma espada herege, segurada pelo mal!

\- Não fale besteiras, seu bastardo! – o ex-padre exclama, irado.

Conforme eles lutavam com o som das lâminas se chocando, além das faíscas que saltavam ao contato das lâminas um do outro, a Excalibur nas mãos de Freed, começou a manifestar as habilidades das espadas que a formavam. Mesmo assim, de nada adiantou, pois Kiba conseguiu lidar com todas essas habilidades e mesmo que em um determinado momento, a lâmina tenha ficado transparente, o desejo de matar do seu dono era tão intenso, que o espadachim com a sua experiência de batalha, conseguia prever, facilmente, os movimentos da lâmina, invisível aos olhos e a bloqueava sem qualquer dificuldade, sobre o olhar estarrecido do ex-padre exorcista.

Então, a espada sagrada de Kiba, começou a ganhar uma luz intensa, o surpreendendo e ao olhar para trás, ele vê Xenovia olhando para o Cérbero, atentamente, segurando a espada sagrada dela em sua mão esquerda, enquanto se concentrava e colocava a mão direita no ar, recitando:

\- São Pedro. São Basílio, o Grande. Santo Denis. Santa Mãe Maria. Por favor, ouçam a minha voz.

Ela começou a cantar algo e o espaço em volta dela ficou distorcido e como se o Cérbero pressentisse o perigo, recuou, ganindo, abaixando as orelhas, enquanto colocava a cauda no meio das pernas. Bikou assistia curiosamente os acontecimentos e confessava que estava ansioso para saber o que ela estava invocando.

Então, Xenovia esticou a mão no meio do espaço distorcido e puxou para fora da abertura dimensional uma espada que tinha uma aura sagrada intensa e exclamou, conforme a empunhava:

\- Nos nomes dos Santos que residem dentro desta lâmina, eu a liberarei. Durandall!

Então, com um único movimento da espada, ela corta uma das patas do Cérbero que cai no chão, sendo que havia uma rachadura no solo atrás dela.

No campo de batalha de Kiba e Freed, o ex-padre exorcista exclama, atônito:

\- Durandall!? É uma espada famosa que dizem estar a par com a Excalibur e eu temo que em termos de poder de corte, pode ser considerada a espada final. Por que ela tem isso? – Freed pergunta surpreso.

Então, ao olhar para o seu oponente, o ex-padre fica estarrecido. A lâmina do espadachim parecia entrar em ressonância com a Durandall, com o seu poder sagrado aumentando, surpreendendo, inclusive Kiba, sendo que da luz a lâmina emenava, parecia surgia espécies de selos no ar, projetados da lâmina e que se quebravam em cadeia, como se os verdadeiros poderes da Sacraed Sword of Hope fossem liberados.

Eles acreditavam ao ver tal cena, de que a Durandalll, com a sua forte emanação sagrada, parecia fornecer o elemento final para a liberação total e definitiva da Sacraed Sword of Hope, purificando os sentimentos inferiores remanescentes pela dor das mortes violentas e igualmente sofridas que a impregnavam, assim como foi a vida das crianças e de Kiba, sendo que era isso o que acontecia.

Afinal, enquanto a espada ainda tivesse tais sentimentos, seu poder real não poderia ser liberado.

Portanto, a luz sagrada da Durandalll purificava as almas dos companheiros de Kiba, dando a eles a paz que necessitavam, enquanto faziam a Sacraed Sword of Hope, assumir a sua verdadeira forma e definitiva.

Kiba percebeu que a espada se moldava e se transforma, conforme o seu poder aumentava ao ser libertada dos sentimentos de sofrimento e também de dor vivenciada por ele e seus camaradas, que outrora habitavam os seus corações.

Agora, graças ao poder sagrado imenso da Durandall, somente residia na lâmina os sentimentos bons e puros dos sorrisos inocentes das crianças, que até o final de suas vidas sofridas, ainda nutriam a esperança e o desejo da luz. O espadachim sentia também o aumento da conecção de seus sentimentos junto com a espada, se tornando, verdadeiramente e gradativamente, um com ela. Uma união intrínseca e profunda. Dois se tornando um. Era essa a sensação que o tomava.

Então, a espada para de brilhar, revelando a sua nova forma, para depois Kiba fechar os olhos, com o seu coração entrando em ressonância com a espada que passa a brilhar em uma luz alva azulada, enquanto o jovem sorria, falando:

\- Você sentirá os meus sentimentos e dos meus camaradas, Freed! O seu coração cruel e malvado não será mais aceito. Acabarei com tudo aqui e agora, bastardo!

\- Seu...! – ele fica inicialmente irado, para depois sorrir de forma ensandecida - Como se algo tão patético como você, conseguisse cumprir com essa ameaça. Se ainda fosse a temida Durandalll na minha frente... Mas, não é a Durandall que está na minha frente e sim, uma simples espada sagrada, que nada pode fazer contra essa Excalibur, mesmo incompleta! Eu terei prazer em mostrar a você a diferença de poder entre elas. Vou cortá-lo lentamente e saborear o seu sofrimento!

Ele fala o final, gargalhando de forma ensandecida, com um sorriso demente em seu rosto, conforme avançava contra Kiba, que também havia avançado contra Freed, com o seus sentimentos em ressonância com a espada e a determinação em sua alma que parecia fortalecer a lâmina da espada que empunhava em suas mãos. Na sua mente que havia alcançado o foco, somente havia um ser na sua frente que deveria ser destruído, imediatamente e não era Freed e sim, a Excalibur. A espada que trouxe tanta dor e sofrimento. A lâmina corrompida a sua frente era o seu alvo inicial. Freed vinha em segundo lugar.

O ex-padre assassino e ensandecido exclama, mantendo uma expressão de júbilo insano em seu rosto, transformado pela insanidade, que tanto perpetuou e cultivou ao longo dos anos:

\- Minha Excalibur não vai perder para outra espada sagrada. Somente Durandall poderia destruí-lo! Você vai pagar amargamente por sua ousadia, seu bastardo!

Quando ocorre o choque das lâminas, a Excalibur incompleta quebra em vários pedaços, enquanto Kiba decepava o braço que Freed usou para segurar a espada ao bloquear o seu ataque, fazendo o ex-padre se afastar, segurando o toco sangrento, onde outrora era o seu braço, com Kiba sentindo-se aliviado ao ver o fim da Excalibur incompleta.

Então, quando Kiba ia matar Freed, Akeno, com a sua roupa de batalha, semelhante ao que o pai dela usava, surge ao lado dele com as suas quatro asas, com Kiba notando que nascia um terceiro par de asas e ela fala:

\- Deixe que eu mato esse bastardo. Não é bom para a sua alma matá-lo. Eu sou uma Caída. Não há qualquer diferença para mim, matá-lo.

Nisso, vai até ele e fala:

\- Morra, lixo bastardo!

Então, ela usa seus relâmpagos sagrados nele, o queimando vivo, fazendo a morte dele ser a mais lenta possível, prolongando a sua dor ao máximo, com o mesmo gritando de dor, enquanto era cozinhado lentamente e vivo, até que o cheiro de carne queimada impregna o local.

Balba tenta fugir, mas, Akeno o alcança e o eletrocuta com os seus relâmpagos sagrados, fazendo questão de ser o mais lento possível, até que sorri malignamente ao se recordar do pedido de seu namorado e os planos dele para uma cobaia.

Portanto, o deixa entre a vida e a morte, sabendo que ele vai se desesperar, no futuro, por não ter sido morto por ela.

Próximo dali, Xenovia se distraiu e uma patada do Cérbero a jogou para o lado, sendo que ela estava quase entrando na inconsciência, enquanto que o Cérbero avançava nela, sendo detido pelas chamas de Ravel, que os cegam, fazendo as cabeças ganirem, para depois ela fazer surgir chamas nas patas do enorme cachorro, que apesar de ser infernal, tinha dificuldades com as chamas, se atingissem os seus olhos.

Além disso, Ravel fazia manobras aéreas, enfurecendo as cabeças que tentavam pegá-la, após se refazerem da queimadura.

Enquanto isso, Bikou tentava alcançar Xenovia, quando ela é pega por Akeno e levada longe do alcance do Cérbero, que estava distraído pelos manobras de Ravel, que o enfureciam, com as três cabeças tentando abocanhá-la, enquanto ela usava as suas chamas para incomodar o enorme cachorro.

\- Uma caída? Mas...

\- Sim. Saiba que ele agiu por baixo dos panos. O Governador dos anjos caídos descobriu tarde demais os planos dele. Primeiro, tivemos que eliminar os apoiadores dele que o seguiriam. Agora, falta mata-lo. Azazel não podia intervir, pois, poderia acontecer uma guerra interna. Por isso, o bastardo não foi detido antes. – ela fala seriamente.

A exorcista olha nos olhos dela e nota que o que ela falava era verdade e Xenovia pergunta esperançosa:

\- Agora, podem mata-lo?

Akeno suspira, tristemente e fala:

\- Azazel e os outros não podem. Há aqueles que não simpatizam com Caídos matando Caídos, mesmo que não apoiem Kokabiel. Mas, eles vão conseguir mata-lo. Descanse agora.

Nisso, ela faz surgir um campo mágico em volta dela, falando:

\- É uma barreira mágica para protegê-la. Fique aqui. Você esta ferida, Xenovia e acho melhor guardar a Durandall. Ela é poderosa demais para ficar sem uso.

Então, o Cérbero avança na direção delas, recebendo um golpe em uma das patas por Irina, através da espada sagrada dela, a Galantine, decepando alguns dedos da pata do enorme cão, fazendo-o ganir, para depois receber uma pancada na cabeça com o bastão de Bikou, com Akeno pondo as mãos na cintura, falando:

\- Está se divertindo, Bikou? Por que não deu um jeito nele? Ela quase morreu. E quanto a você, Irina. Você tem que tomar cuidado. É só uma humana. Bikou ainda é um youkai, neto de Su Wong.

\- Não precisa se preocupar, Akeno-chan. Fui treinada pelo tou-chan e ele foi bem rigoroso.

\- A exorcista tem a sua honra. Queria lutar sozinha. Com muito custo consegui que me autorizasse a lutar com ela. Desde então, tenho evitado ferimentos mortais em Xenovia. Quer fazer as honras?

\- Sim.

Então, Kiba surge e acerta o enorme cão com a espada sagrada, conseguindo cortar, parcialmente, os três pescoços da besta que ruge, enfurecida em dor, cambaleando, se erguendo com dificuldade.

O espadachim está ao lado deles e Bikou comenta:

\- Bela espada. Sagrada, né?

\- Sim. É a Sacred Sword of Hope, formado pelos meus sentimentos e de meus camaradas. Parece que ela fica mais poderosa de acordo com os meus sentimentos.

\- Isso é muito legal! – o saru youkai exclama.

Então, Akeno concentra seus poderes e abrindo as suas asas enormes, voa para o céu e exclama:

\- Morra, desgraçado!

A meia anjo caído, meia humana, libera os seus relâmpagos sagrados no Cérbero, o eletrocutando vivo, sendo que por estar ferido a sua resistência baixou e em ganidos de agonia, o mesmo é dissolvido em uma luz intensa sagrada, quando a tormenta de relâmpagos sagrados chegou ao seu auge.

Para depois ela pousar, suspirando.

Próximo dali ouvem Vali, que até aquele instante "brincava" com o outro Cérbero, o atacando levemente, não dando golpes mortais, enquanto o feria, sendo visível o fato que não o enfrentava a sério, até que ele exclama:

\- Divine Diving! Dividir!

Então, o poder do Cérbero começa a diminuir, ate o mesmo cair no chão, enfraquecido.

\- Arthur! Seria bom termos ele, o que acha? LeFay-chan vai amar ter um bichinho. Ela adora animais.

O amigo dele se aproxima e fala:

\- Verdade.

Então, a sua espada brilha e acerta a cabeça do Cérbero que brilha, passando a diminuir de tamanho, tomando a forma de um cão com três cabeças, sendo que parecia dócil, lambendo a mão de Vali.

Nisso, surge uma coleira e depois uma guia, por magia, com o Hakuryuudou falando:

\- Dê para LeFay.

Então, quando Arthur se aproxima dela com o Cérbero na forma pequena, a maga murmura:

\- Que fofinho! – ela o abraça, com o mesmo abanando a cauda, feliz.

Os demais ficam com gotas, querendo descobrir como ele podia ser fofo, ainda mais com três cabeças.

Então, eles observam a batalha no céu, sendo que Ryouko bloqueava os ataques de raios, até que irado, com vários ferimentos, Kokabiel grita, tomado pelo ódio e invoca uma lança de luz gigantesca, maior do que os edifícios no entorno e joga em direção a Academia Kuou, não muito longe dali.

Vali voa no rastro da lança e após alguns metros, ativa o seu poder, diminuindo a mesma, até que ela some.

\- Bastardo!

\- Eu estou aqui, desgraçado! – Ryouko exclama.

\- Boost 50X! Transfer! – Ddraig exclama, concentrando o seu poder no braço dela.

A Sekiryuutei exclama:

\- Dragon Short!

O seu ataque envolve o Caído, que é atingido em cheio, destruindo mais asas dele, enquanto é atirado ao chão, golfando sangue.

O mesmo se ergue e alça voo, mesmo com algumas asas danificadas, rosnando, tendo o seu orgulho em jogo, mesmo que estivesse sangrando, consideravelmente.

Então, antes que pudesse reagir, Ryouko começa a golpeá-lo, sacolejando o corpo dele com os golpes intensos e consecutivos em seu abdômen, rosto e ombros, até que une as mãos em cima de sua cabeça e o acerta em sua cabeça, violentamente, como se fosse um martelo, o atirando para o chão, com o mesmo se erguendo, tendo algumas asas em ângulos estranho, conseguindo voar, debilmente, apenas para ela descer até ele, quebrando um dos braços dele, ao deslocar violentamente o braço dele, fazendo o mesmo gritar.

Ele estava desejando contar a verdade sobre a morte de Deus para a exorcista ser expulsa, sendo que Ryouko percebeu a intenção dele, pelo sorriso presunçoso do caído, antes de quebrar o seu braço.

Portanto, decidiu não dar qualquer chance, quebrando o seu maxilar.

Inutilmente, ele tenta usar seus poderes, mas, ela o chuta violentamente no abdômen, fazendo ele cuspir sangue, para depois puxá-lo pelos cabelos, o erguendo, começando a soca-lo, consecutivamente, na face, ao ponto de destroçar a face dele, que fica irreconhecível, para em seguida, jogá-lo para o alto, que está sem reação pela dor.

Ela o pega e dá uma joelhada na coluna dele, ao segurar as suas extremidades, para depois, sorrindo malignamente, arrancar as asas deles, uma a uma, sobre o grito de dor dele, com o mesmo se surpreendendo por ainda pensar e por estar consciente.

\- Ela é tão fofa... – Vali comenta em um sussurro.

Kimiko, de dentro da manopla, fica com uma gota, sendo o mesmo para os outros, que queriam saber onde ela era fofa. Era no mínimo brutal o que ela fazia, sendo que eles não tinham dó do Caído e achavam que ele merecia mais.

Enquanto isso, Xenovia, agradecia aos Céus por não ser inimiga da dragonoide e estranhamente, não sabia o motivo dele lembrar a sua tutora Griselda, ao olhar para Ryouko.

A Sekiryuutei gira o corpo no ar e o acerta no tórax com o calcanhar, abrindo uma cratera considerável, tingida de sangue.

\- Ei, Ryouko-chan, posso me divertir, também? – Akeno pergunta animada.

Após Yami assumir o controle e se tornar Ryouko, ela e Akeno ficavam conversando longas horas sobre torturas, inclusive vendo filmes como Jogos mortais e outros dos gêneros, comentando sobre as torturas.

\- Claro, amiga. Ele é todo seu.

Ravel pousa próximo da cratera e fala:

\- Temos apenas quatro minutos. Devem se lembrar do tempo para a cidade ser implodida, por causa dele e daquele bastardo do Balba.

Akeno se aproxima de Kokabiel que golfava sangue, preparando os seus poderes, sendo que Ryouko havia pousado.

\- Morra, lixo.

\- Meus seguidores não irão aceitar isso. – ele fala entre golfadas de sangue.

\- Fala dos que nos eliminamos? Eu e a minha equipe, principalmente o Slashdog.

Ele fica chocado e exclama:

\- Bastardos!

\- Morra. – ela fala friamente.

Então, invoca uma tormenta de relâmpagos sagrados que o eletrocutam, sendo que Baraquiel havia surgido, ampliando o poder ao usar o dele.

\- Não! Bastardos! Eu...! Não!

Então, gritando de dor, após vários minutos, o corpo dele é dissolvido, até não restar nada, além de cinzas onde ele esteve momentos antes, sendo que Baraquiel comenta:

\- Você baixou o seu poder. Por quê?

\- Para ele morrer lentamente, tou-chan. – ela fala sorrindo meigamente.

Ele a abraça, chorando feliz e emocionado, falando:

\- Você é como a sua amada mãe! Tou-chan está tão orgulhoso! Shuri-chan, sua kaa-chan, ficará tão orgulhosa, também!

Os demais ficam com gotas, menos Ryouko, pois, Shuri se juntava a elas em alguns filmes, para comentar as torturas, também.

Azazel se aproxima e fala:

\- Bem, pelo visto, já terminamos.

\- Sim.

Akeno fala manhosamente no ouvido dele, mordiscando o lóbulo dele, afagando o rosto de Azazel, sendo que a outra mão dela chega na bunda do governador e aperta, usando as suas unhas, que o fazem gemer baixo de prazer, sendo que apesar de ser sádico, gostava de ser o masoquista, as vezes.

Sorrindo, a beija, esmagando os seus lábios com o dele, enquanto que as suas mãos começavam a serpentear o corpo erótico de Akeno, que usava uma roupa semelhante ao do pai, estilo armadura de tecido.

Baraquiel pigarreia, com ambos se separando, sendo que fala, seriamente:

\- Só depois do casamento.

\- Mas, foi ela que...

A voz de Azazel morre ao ver a face de seu amigo que o desafiava a acusar a princesinha dele de não se conter, falando:

\- Não ouse falar que é a minha princesinha que o provoca. Ela nunca faria isso. É a minha princesinha inocente.

Azazel chora lágrimas de anime, fazendo todos ficarem com gotas, enquanto Akeno sorria, pois, seu lado sádico adorava ver tal cena, sabendo que seu pai era totalmente cego para as suas provocações dirigidas ao Governador, acabando por sobrar para seu noivo e como Azazel era notoriamente pervertido, isso somente piorava a sua tentativa débil de se defender contra o pai dela. O passado dele de vários haréns e a sua notória perversão, somente prejudicavam ele em relação a Baraquiel, seu pai, que sempre foi homem de uma mulher só e era tido como um dos poucos "certinhos" entre os Caídos.

Além disso, a sua mãe impedia que explorassem o seu pai Baraquiel, pedindo favores.

Então, Azazel se aproxima de Xenovia, que havia ficado estupefata ao ver um Caído de doze asas, além do outro, que tinha dez asas e fala:

\- Espero que agora possa informar ao Vaticano de que Kokabiel agiu por si mesmo. Foi complicado eliminar alguns de nossa raça. Mas, é um preço pequeno a pagar pela paz. As guerras devem ficar no passado, onde elas pertencem.

\- Sim. Bem, a minha missão terminou. Só falta recolher os pedaços das Excalliburs.

Akeno se aproxima com as suas asas a mostra, com a exorcista notando que ela tinha dois pares de asas enormes e um terceiro par, com metade do tamanho dos outros dois pares.

\- Desculpe ter escondido a minha identidade. Mas, não tive escolha. Você acreditava que todos os caídos estavam envolvidos. Como pode ver, era somente ele e alguns que o seguiam. Por falar nisso, sou Akeno Himejima e sou meia humana e meia caída.

\- Uma híbrida? – Xenovia pergunta surpresa.

\- Com exceção dos anjos, que não podem acasalar, pois, podem cair se fizerem isso, akumas e anjos caídos podem aumentar o seu número ao terem relações com os humanos. Os anjos dependem de Deus para gerar novos anjos e na guerra, teve um desfalque imenso. Deus ainda não conseguiu repor esse número.

\- Mas, Deus vai conseguir repor e aí, teremos mais anjos com a graça do Senhor. – Xenovia fala, em pose de oração.

Depois, ela sela os poderes da Durandall, o guardando em uma dimensão a parte.

\- Preciso retornar ao Vaticano. Todas as Excaliburs daqui foram destruídas. Não há mais Excaliburs. – Xenovia comenta, reunindo os pedaços da Excallibur em um pano.

\- Vamos tratar de seus ferimentos primeiro. – Shirone se aproxima, sendo que Lefay está dando carinho em seu Cérbero.

\- Sua espada é incrível. – Xenovia comenta, após reunir os pedaços da Excallibur destruída por Kiba.

\- Ela tem habilidades interessantes. Minha irmã adora animais. – Artur fala, sorrindo.

\- Quem é o fofinho da mamãe? Quem é fofinho da mamãe? – a maga pergunta, carinhosamente, afagando a barriga do Cérbero que virou de barriga para cima.

Todos ficam com gotas, ainda tentando descobrir como um cão de três cabeças pode ser fofo. Era algo que eles não conseguiam compreender, ainda.

Azazel caminha até Balba, sendo que eles notam que está vivo, só que em dor, por estar queimado e Kiba pergunta, irado:

\- Esse bastardo ainda está vivo?

Eles veem Azazel criar uma espécie de esquife negro em volta dele, para depois fazer surgir um circulo mágico de transporte, indo até o mesmo e falando, antes de partir, com um imenso sorriso no rosto:

\- Consegui uma cobaia! Poderei fazer o meu Robocop e terei cobaia de experimentos!

Nisso, ele se despede e some em seu circulo mágico.

\- Ele disse Robocop? – Xenovia pergunta estarrecida.

\- Bem, ele viu os filmes do Robocop e ficou entusiasmado para fazer um. O problema era achar uma cobaia. – Akeno suspira - Bem, ao ver Balba, decidi deixa-lo como cobaia do meu namorado. Acreditem, ele vai sofrer o inferno nos mãos do Governador dos anjos caídos. Será pior do que matá-lo. Além disso, ele será a sua cobaia para vários experimentos.

Ele fala o final com um sorriso maligno, sendo compartilhado por Ryouko, sendo que Kiba sorrir e muito ao imaginar os tormentos de Balba, enquanto a exorcista tinha uma gota na cabeça e pelo sorriso de Akeno, tinha uma vaga ideia do inferno na terra que aguardava Balba.

\- Bem, como ele está nas mãos dos anjos caídos, não posso fazer nada. Além disso, minha missão era destruir as Excaliburs e não eliminar os culpados em si. Mas, tinha autorização para eliminá-los, já que eles foram considerados criminosos pela igreja. – Xenovia comenta.

\- Isso é irônico. Ele fez tanto experimentos em crianças e no final, vai se tornar cobaia de experimentos. – Vali comenta – O destino é mesmo irônico. Ou melhor, dizendo, o karma o alcançou. Agora, sofrerá o inferno em vida, pior do que fez com as crianças.

Meia hora depois, aparecem anjos que pegam pedaços das Excalliburs, as reunindo, para em seguida, após serem informados dos acontecimentos por Xenovia, voltarem, sumindo em uma forte luz, em forma de portal.

Então, após alguns dias, curada, se despede e parte para o Vaticano, para fazer os seus relatórios, sem saber que graças a ação de Ryouko, Kokabiel não pode contar sobre a morte de Deus e, portanto, ela não seria expulsa da Igreja, como na linha do tempo, original.


End file.
